Nuestro Destino El Hilo Rojo del Destino
by Iris.Tohru.Sohma
Summary: Tu crees en el Destino? Crees en el Hilo Rojo del Destino? "-Porque?... Porque rompiste nuestra promesa?...eres un...mentiroso...-" Dos almas...un camino...una historia...repitiendose una y otra vez...Podran ser felices como alguna vez lo fueron? sera que su amor es tan fuerte para volver a encontrarse y amarse como la primera vez?...Ya lo veremos... (ULQUIHIME)
1. Capitulo 1 Casualidad o Destino?

" **Nuestro Destino"** ** _El Hilo Rojo del Destino_**

 ** _CAPITULO 1. ¿Casualidad o Destino?_**

"Nunca podrás escapar de tu corazón, así que es mejor que escuches lo que tiene que decirte..."

Paulo Coelho. {El alquimista}

.

.

.

Conocen la leyenda del "Hilo rojo del destino"?

Esa que se dice que hay personas destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez sin importar lo que pase. Todos tenemos a ese amor del que decimos que jamás podremos olvidar. A ese al que volveremos y amaremos con toda el alma. Y que pase lo que pase, incluso la vida siempre se encargara de volverlos a juntar.

Déjame contarte una pequeña historia, acerca de dos personas que se amaron tanto y que se prometieron estar juntos en todas y cada una de las vidas que se les permitiesen estar...pero... hay ocasiones en que el mismo destino trata de probar tus promesas con la persona con la que estas entrelazada, estos amantes que se amaron con pasión y devoción en cada una de sus travesías, fueron cada vez más presionados para demostrar cuan fuerte era su amor... cuan fuerte era ese hilo que los unía, incluso llegando a tomar parte de sus recuerdos que poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo para comprobar la fuerza de sus corazones... hasta el punto en que ambas personas les costaba recordar esa promesa que se hicieron durante una de sus estadías en la tierra...

Iniciemos con una leyenda...

Cuenta una leyenda, que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado a sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo; el hilo rojo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá.

Otra historia interesante, es la de un anciano que vive en la Luna, este se dedica a ver la tierra, observando los nacimientos de cada ser humano, tomando la decisión de unir su destino a otro humano, atando con un hilo rojo las almas de ellos para toda la eternidad, convirtiéndose así en seres destinados amarse siempre.

* * *

 _\- Wir werden für immer zusammen ... Ich ..solo für mich warten, während ich Sie in unserem nächsten Leben finden*.-_ _(Estaremos juntos por siempre…..solo espérame mientras te encuentro en nuestra siguiente vida)_

 _-Ich werde warten , egal wie lange es dauert ..._ _Ich werde ..*.-(Te esperaré no importa el tiempo que tardes...lo haré.)_

* * *

 _._

Tú crees en el destino?

Un hilo rojo al que no podemos imponer nuestros caprichos, ni nuestra ignorancia, un hilo que no podremos romper, ni deshilar.

Un hilo directo al corazón, que conecta los amores eternos, a aquellos amores que se crean profundos, esos que simbolizan el antes y por lo que no hay después.

Estos se manifiesta como...el amor de ...una madre, un padre, de un hermano, de un niño, de un amigo, de un hombre o de una mujer...o incluso de un espíritu...

* * *

- _Sempre em cada uma das nossas vidas te amo**.-( Siempre en cada una de nuestras vidas te amare._

 _\- Não só você ... eu também vou..**.-(No solo tú... yo también lo haré...)_

* * *

Un hilo rojo simboliza el amor y el interés común.

Cada uno lo interpreta como quiera...pero lo que si está claro es que...en ocasiones, las casualidades son tan fuertes que no dejan lugar a dudas...

Almas gemelas son llamadas en algunos lugares...

* * *

\- _Nikogda ne zabudu tebya***.- (Jamás te olvidare)_

 _\- YA obeshchayu , chtoby poluchit' Vas ... YA klyanus', i ne razvyazali ruki***.-(Prometo buscarte...lo juro y no soltare tu mano)_

* * *

Corazones entrelazados con una o varias oportunidades por vivir...

* * *

- _Si promettono di essere sempre insieme ?****.-(Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?)_

 _\- Prometto sempre ...****.-( Siempre...lo prometo)_

* * *

Es un hilo que está oculto ante cualquier vista, humana o espiritual...es resistente, capaz de soportar cualquier distancia, doblez, nudo o lo que sea, es un lazo que ningún obstáculo podrá romper y que mantendrá a esas dos almas siempre unidas...

* * *

-Lo siento...en este mundo no pude alcanzarte...espero encontrarte y amarte en el próximo...

-...- mutismo.

* * *

-Discúlpame por llegar tarde...prometo encontrarte a tiempo en nuestra siguiente oportunidad.-

-...-Silencio

* * *

-...-

-...-

* * *

Puede que llegue un momento en donde ambos amados, pierdan su camino, y traten de buscar otro, dando lugar al fallo de amar verdaderamente.

-Nunca pensé que me pasaría...y lucharé para volver a estar con él.-

-...-

* * *

Porque una separación es dolorosa...

* * *

-Porque?... Porque rompiste nuestra promesa?...eres un...mentiroso...-

-...-

* * *

.

.

.

Pero siempre una de los destinados, obtiene sus recuerdos antes que el otro...pero hay ocasiones en que las recupera, aun cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Si uno de esos mundos al que llegaron fue cruel al separarlos, esta alma se promete seguir buscando a su amante en la siguiente travesía que la vida le otorgue.

No importa lo que suceda, siempre el destino buscara la oportunidad de volverlos a encontrar...

Y esta ocasión no sería la excepción...

Donde sea...

Y en el momento que fuese necesario...

.

.

.

* * *

-Que haces?, es hora de tu comida.-Dijo con sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras la observaba tirada en la alfombra mirando la Luna menguante por la alta ventana.

-Eh...Gracias...-dijo girando su rostro hacia el hombre que estaba parado a unos metros de donde ella estaba acostada.

-Mmm...de qué?...es mi obligación el que estés en buen estado.-dijo restándole importancia mientras le daba la espalda en lo que ella se levantaba y caminaba a la mesita de comedor que tenía en su cuarto.

-Pero aun asi, te tomas la molestia de ver que acabe mi comida.-dijo mientras tomaba los cubiertos para comer el insípido alimento que le servían en ese lugar.

-Eres extraña...no creo que alguien más agradezca su encarcelamiento como tu.-le repuso mientras cerraba sus ojos pensando en las probabilidades de las acciones de la mujer.

-Yo...lo siento...si piensas eso de mi...es solo que es mi forma se ser...supongo.-siguió la chica en un tono triste.

-No importa. Termina tu comida, regresaré cuando hayas acabado.-le informó mientras se retiraba camino a la puerta.

-No!...e-espera...-se paró de inmediato levantando su mano para detenerlo.

-Que quieres...tengo cosas que hacer, no soy tu niñera para cuidarte día y noche.-sin regresar su vista a ella, acoto.

-No...b-bueno...es que quería charlar un poco más...contigo...-avergonzada siguió ella mientras cada vez disminuía el tono de su voz.

-Mmm...si me quedo...obedecerás mis órdenes, sin excusas.-le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-B-bueno...y-yo...-lo pensó en un mínimo de segundo, de todas formas debía hacer caso, o no?.- si...-susurro-si…prometo no causarte problemas.-

-Bien por ti, escucharte decir eso.- dijo mientras regresaba al gran sillón donde dormía la mujer.

Ella mientras tanto regresaba a su tarea anterior...comer...-Emmm...Ulquiorra?...puedo contarte un sueño que tuve?-le dijo en voz baja mientras apretaba los cubiertos esperando una respuesta del pelinegro.

-Un sueño? Es increíble que sueñes estando en las condiciones actuales-le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y su pierna.

-jeje..si bueno...-Orihime continuo de manera cohibida tratando de entablar una conversación con el Espada. "Habrá sido buena idea pedirle que se quedara?" se preguntó internamente.

-Y bien...no me dirás de que trato tu supuesto sueño?.-le pregunto a la mujer, ya que se percató que empezaba a divagar en sus pensamientos.

-Si...disculpa...-siguió mientras seguía comiendo, haciendo pequeñas pausas para masticar y tragar.-

Ulquiorra solo la observo.

-Mi sueño...fue un poco extraño...-mientras terminaba lo que sea que fuese su cena, le contaba al ojiverde- estaba en un campo muy hermoso, había muchas Flores de todos colores, podía sentir el aroma de todas ellas, luego mire al otro lado de donde me encontraba y vi una hermosa cabaña, parecía que su techo era de paja o algo parecido... Sus paredes como hechas de barro o ladrillo...era de color blanco, sus ventanas eran de madera y se veían desgastadas, al igual que la puerta, era de un bello color café quemado...era muy hermosa y se notaba que era muy acogedora...luego escuche lo que podía ser un río...y me acerque...este era muy cristalino, parecía un espejo al llegar a la orilla, pude ver un reflejo...o bien...creo que era el mío.-dijo mientras tocaba su barbilla y hacia una mueca pensativa.

-Dices que creías que era el tuyo, acaso no estas segura?, que no acabas de mencionar que ese río parecía un espejo.-le pregunto Ulquiorra al ver la expresión de la chica.

-Bueno...si...no...quiero decir...es que no estoy muy segura, porque al parecer me veía un poco diferente, si era el mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero había algo diferente, parecía que tenía pecas Y mi cabello era rizado y lo llevaba medio trenzado.-siguió mientras describía y tocaba su rostro y cabello tratando de reconocerlo.-Luego, creo que alguien me llamo, aunque no era mi nombre...creo que era otro...-cerrando sus ojos prosiguió.

Ulquiorra solo escuchaba atento, no era como si fuese algo importante, quizás su subconsciente trataba de alejarla de la realidad, era obvio, tras pasar semanas en ese encierro solo contemplando una inamovible Luna menguante, era aceptable ese tipo de comportamiento.

-Entonces alguien te llamo?.-trato de que siguiera Orihime, si no lograba que avanzará, quien sabe hasta qué horas lo tendría allí, escuchando.

-Eh?!...si...lo siento...mmm.-abrió sus ojos y miro los verdes de Ulquiorra.-pues no recuerdo muy bien, pero estoy segura que no era mi nombre y al ver quien me llamaba, en esa parte se vuelve un poco borroso, creo que era un muchacho más o menos de tu estatura...-dijo tratando de recordar.

-Solo eso? No le veo lo extraño.-dijo sin poner mayor atención del necesario.

-No...no es eso...cuando me refería a extraño...es que tuve una sensación rara...como si hubiese vivido esa escena...recuerdo que me acerque y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba, pero en otro idioma y diferente época...y lo más extraño es que al tratar de reconocerlo, solo trato de distinguir el color de sus ojos...eran de un color similar a los tuyos...-comento apenada mientras bajaba su rostro, no sabía porque sentía sus mejillas arder.-...pero a su vez eran distintos...-término de relatar al Espada que solo estaba escuchando.

-mm...entiendo, si eso era todo, no deberías alarmarte, todos tienen sueños extraños alguna vez.-

Orihime se sorprendió, no diría nada por la supuesta apariencia de la persona de su sueño, bueno, no es como si fuese la gran cosa o si?...de todas formas ella quería charlar con el, y había una duda que se le había cruzado en su mente.

-Tú has tenido este tipo de sueños?-le pregunto curiosa.

-Eso no te interesa.-le corto

Como se atrevía a preguntar de su vida privada..o si es que tuviese una, pues el se debía y vivía por obedecer a Aizen-sama, después de todo, fue el quien le propuso de una manera interesante un motivo por el cual existir en ese mundo, ya su que su vida en el mundo humano había acabado hace mucho, y no recordaba casi nada de ella.

-y-yo lo siento...no era mi intención...-cabizbaja le respondió a Ulquiorra.

-Déjalo así.-siguió sin mirarla, se levantó y volvió a colocar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, hasta que se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, Ulquiorra abrió para ver de quien se trataba, era un sirviente que le llevaba una razón, Ulquiorra asintió y despidió al sirviente, giro para ver a la chica, que estaba atenta a las acciones del Espada.

-Mujer, prepárate Aizen-sama requiere tu presencia.-

-Eh?!...porque?...-tartamudeó.

-No estás en posición de preguntar solo obedece.-

-Si...Ulquiorra-san.- cabizbaja respondió.

-Creí haberte dicho hace mucho que no me trates como un humano.-

-l-lo siento...Ulquiorra.-avergonzada respondió, camino hasta llegar al lado de el y lo miro.-Nos vamos?- trato de sonreír...aunque fuese forzado el movimiento de sus labios, estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar la estaba marchitando lentamente por dentro.

Ulquiorra solo la observó sin decir nada. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el salón del trono, donde se encontraba Aizen.

Al entrar Ulquiorra hizo una reverencia, pero al ver que la chica no entendió el acto, subió un poco su reiatsu para tomar la atención de la mujer.

Orihime sintió una leve presión a su lado y volvió su vista a Ulquiorra, quien le miro de manera fría, susurrándole por lo bajo.

-Insolente, estas frente a tu Señor, ten respeto-

Inmediatamente Orihime entendió el punto, giro su vista hacia el trono he hizo una reverencia lo más rápido que pudo, tomando la posición que tenía en esos momentos Ulquiorra.

" _Va a regañarme por esto..."_ pensó en sus adentros la chica, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al imaginar que podría hacerle Ulquiorra por cometer tal imprudencia.

-Ulquiorra, no tienes que ser tan duro con ella.-se escuchó en lo alto del trono.-

-Disculpe mi comportamiento Aizen-sama-

-No importa, aunque me ha dejado curioso ver que alguien puede hacerte crear reacciones, cuando en realidad careces de ellas.

-Eh?! Carecer?..-Orihime sin evitarlo pregunto en voz alta, inmediatamente tapo su boca con sus manos.

-Orihime, eres mi invitada y un miembro importante en Las Noches, no tienes porque temer, puedes levantarte, y tu también Ulquiorra.-

-como ordene Aizen-sama.-

-...Si..-dijo Orihime un poco temerosa.

-Mi querida Orihime, no te preocupes, nadie te hará daño, no es así Ulquiorra.-mas que pregunta, eso sonaba mandato.

-Correcto Aizen-sama.-

-Lo ves, somos como una gran familia.-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Como usted diga Aizen-sama.-respondió Orihime, aun sin dejar un poco sus nervios de lado.

La primera vez que llego al lado de Ulquiorra, las cosas eran diferentes, pues aún conservaba su valor, para proteger a sus amigos. Pero de eso, ya había pasado unas semanas, incluso llego a pensar que sus amigos no llegarían nunca a rescatarla, algo contradictorio si se lo preguntan, puesto que ese era su principal objetivo, para que todos se recuperarán completamente, y que su entrenamiento diera los frutos esperados. De todas formas, ella no podía hacer mucho, Urahara-san no la dejo formar parte del grupo de batalla, y aunque Kuchiki-san trato de apoyarla, no era suficiente, era obvio que ella se estaba conteniendo,pues solo Kidos eran lanzados para que Orihime pudiera repelerlos durante su entrenamiento, que fue interrumpido por la llegada de Grimmjow y los demás Espadas como coartada para que Ulquiorra se acercara a ella y le ordenara ir con el a Hueco Mundo, al palacio de Aizen Las Noches.

-mmm...sucede algo Orihime, te veo un poco desorientada.-pregunto sin total interés en la chica, después de todo,era parte de su plan tenerla ahí.

-No...no es nada Aizen-sama...es solo que no he descansado mucho...disculpe el preocuparlo.-

-No has descansado, y se puede saber porque?, o es que Ulquiorra no ha sabido cuidar bien de ti, siendo esa su tarea principal.-

-No!...-tapo su boca con ambas manos, sabiendo el error de alzar la voz hacia Aizen, podía catalogarse como un insulto, miro de reojo a Ulquiorra que en ese momento la vio por el rabillo del ojo, ella bajo su mirada y quitó sus manos para continuar.-quiero decir...no, no es que el no me haya cuidado bien, es todo lo contrario...-trato de dar a entender.

-Entonces Ulquiorra, si ha logrado ocuparse de ti.-sonrió de manera arrogante.- veo que no fue mala elección la que hice para ti. No mi querido Ulquiorra?-le dijo al observarlo.

El mencionado solo se limitó a observarlo, hasta ahora nunca había desobedecido las órdenes de su amo Aizen-sama, pero esta vez, no entendía el porque de esa misión, si bien no podían dejar a la humana con cualquiera de los Espadas, tampoco es que no hubiera quien pudiera hacerse cargo.

Estaba Harribel, tal vez hubiese sido una mejor opción, pero al recordar a la fracción de la rubia, supo que estaría mal cuidada, pensó en Stark, pero recordó lo vago que era, es capaz que ni le llevara los alimentos, luego quien podría ser...era imposible pensar en Noitra, Grimmjow o Incluso Szayel, y también estaba Barragán, no eso seria inútil.

Caso perdido era pensar en Zoumari, Aarrouniero o hasta en Yammi, si tan solo la antigua Tercero Espada estuviera, tal vez podría pensar distinto. Al final dio por sentado que en efecto Aizen había pensado en todas las posibilidades, y al ser una Humana no ayudaba en su estadía, era estúpido pensar en dejarla con los Número. Así que el candidato perfecto era él...solo él...

" _Patético_ "

Pensó en sus adentros, porque estaba dándole tanta vuelta al asunto, de todos modos al no tener fracción, no podía delegar responsabilidades, sumando eso, el contacto directo con la " _Humana_ " que ahora tenía a su cargo, al final era inevitable.

-Si, Aizen-sama.- fue lo único que dijo al pensar en todas las rutas que se trazo, mientras reconocía el plan, no por nada, era conocido como el _mejor estratega_ de Las Noches.

-Me alegra que pienses asi.- dijo volvió a ver a la pelinaranja nuevamente.-Orihime, necesito que me prestes tus poderes un momento, pero no ahora, te haré saber cuándo los requiera, entendiste.-Ordeno sin sonar pesado, más bien se oyó amable.

Inoue dudo un momento, pero luego de pensarlo, contesto.-Como ordene Aizen-sama.- de todas formas, era el único que le había dado una explicación lógica a la naturaleza de sus poderes.

Tal vez si los usaba como Aizen,le pedía, podría encontrar una técnica que le permita ayudar y luchar junto a sus amigos.

-Bien, gracias entonces, ahora retírense.-dijo con un gesto y una sonrisa amable, que le erizo la piel por completo a la chica, ella no confiaba en esa sonrisa falsa.

-Bien, Aizen-sama.-hizo una reverencia y miro a la chica.-vamos mujer.-

Orihime al escucharlo involuntariamente respingo ante el tono de su voz, hizo igual una reverencia al castaño y siguió a Ulquiorra.

Mientras Aizen observaba salir al Espada y a la chica, una ligera mueca, lo mas parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, suspiro.

-Cuánto tiempo más vas a permanecer escondido...Gin?-

-Oh~ así que supo que estuve aquí.-dijo con esa sonrisa Zorruna que lo caracterizaba.

-Sabes bien, que nada me es oculto aquí en mi palacio.-

-Je~ Tiene razón Aizen-Taicho.-

-Y bien? Que necesitas.-pregunto el de orbes castaño.

-Nada...la verdad estaba un poco aburrido vigilando los monitores, y decidí dar un paseo, y cuando venía a saludarlo ellos entraron, escuche su conversación y me pareció un poco curioso de su parte las respuestas.-dijo haciendo un ademán de duda mientras charlaba.

-Eres muy observador Gin...tienes razón, hay un motivo detrás de todo esto, y lo descubrí mientras rompía la máscara de Ulquiorra.-

-Oh~ asi que es eso...y que descubrió, si puedo saberlo.-

-Encontré algo muy interesante, con la ayuda del Hogyoku, durante el nacimiento del Espada Ulquiorra.-dijo mientras Gin le prestaba mucho cuidado.-Sabes porque pregunto sus nombres cuando despiertan?-

-Mmm...no, la verdad siempre me lo pregunte.-sonó lo más sincero posible.

-Bien, entonces te lo contaré, la razón es...

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A (Notas de la Autora): Idiomas Utilizados**

 ***Aleman**

 ****Portugues**

 *****Ruso**

 ******Italiano**

 **Hola!**

 **Como estan! Pues yo aqui con una nueva historia que me ha venido rondando la cabeza desde hace unas semanas atras...**

 **Si lo se..lo se...¬¬ ...**

 **HASTA AHORA TE APARECES?!**

 **Excusa no tengo, nada mas que no tengo computadora por el momento, y como escribiste esto sin computadora? diran ustedes...bueno...esa es la magia de que mi telefono tenga word!..jejejej...ok no ¬¬...**

 **Pues es la verdad, empeze a escribir esta historia en mi telefono y por fin me digne a subirla... tranquilos...esta no sera tan larga como las demas...a lo sumo solo tendra unos cinco capitulos cuando mucho...y porque? pues el sin sabor que me dejo el final de Bleach hace un mes.. me empujo a hacer esta historia...y claro...usare ese final el que nos dejo sin sabor de boca Tite...pero lo torcere a mi manera... No me mal entiendan...amo Bleach! me encanta esa obra y los personajes que nos regalo Kubo-Sensei... estoy feliz porque Orihime sea feliz... pero estoy segura que fuera el doble de Feliz si estuviera con Ulquiorra...pero asi fue el final y ni modo...ahora nos toca a los escritores de fanfic...reparar daños...**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad... con mis otras historias...espero que me den pronto mi equipo para seguir...porque trate de hacerlo desde mi telefono...y eso es detestable...no es lo mismo...con esta fue diferente porque es de cero...pero gracias a que la empeze...hoy tengo hasta 4 borradores y este original en mi telefono...y crear otros archivos para los otros capitulos... espero estar subiendo continuaciones en unas semanas de mis demas historias...pero de que las termino... las termino...**

Les gusto? Cuentenme...acepto ideas de leyendas!

Nos leemos luego!

Un beso!

Sohma


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Puedo ser fuerte?

" **Nuestro Destino"** ** _El Hilo Rojo del Destino_**

 ** _CAPITULO 2. ¿Puedo ser fuerte estando a tu lado?_**

 ** _..._**

" _Estar contigo o no estar contigo esa es la medida de mi tiempo_ "

Jorge Luis Borgues. {Escritor}

.

.

.

Año 1831, al norte de Berlín, tierra de Alemania. Había un hermoso pueblo, era una bella tarde de abril, el viento soplaba haciendo sentir una agradable brisa, los pájaros deleitaban con su canto...

Mientras...

Dos personas caminaban tomados de la mano, se observaban felices, podías apreciar el aura llena de amor que los rodeaba, era una joven pareja, quienes vivían en una humilde cabaña un poco alejada del concurrido pueblo, la gente les conocía, sabían su condición, pero a ellos no les interesaba, podrían no tener mucho dinero y lo poco que llegaba a sus manos era apenas lo necesario para subsistir, pero mientras se tuvieran uno al otro, lo demás no importaba. Se amaban y para ellos eso era suficiente.

Aun así...

El destino...les tenía preparada...su primera gran prueba de amor... El primero de muchos obstáculos que se les pondría de aquí en adelante...

Un día...una hermoso atardecer...pronto se convertiría en nada más que penumbras...

Una tarde, una muchacha iba caminando por el pueblo, esta era una muy hermosa joven, su bella y delicada figura era envidiable para algunas mujeres de su edad, pero aun así, era muy amable y siempre ayudaba a quien fuera, aun sin siquiera pedírselo. Muchos la querían y la apreciaban por eso, ése día decidió hacer unas compras aun cuando apenas tenía un poco de dinero, el cual ganaba ayudando a los demás o en la panadería del pueblo, donde a veces lograba que le permitieran trabajar, ayudando a hornear, que era la parte más pesada de esa actividad, a veces le regalaban algunos pedazos de pan que no estuvieran del todo quemados después de haber sido horneados.

Llego a un puesto de verduras y pidió unos cuantos vegetales, incluso la anciana que la atendía le regalo un par de extras, por las ocasiones en que le ayudaba sin pedirle dinero a cambio, lo mismo paso en el puesto de especias, el de la leche y otros más. Ella era muy querida por todo el mundo, al igual que su esposo, era un joven amable, no muchas veces se le veía sonreír, pero cuando estaba con su esposa, se notaba lo tanto que la amaba. Por ello la misma gente le cogió cariño al chico, era servicial igual que la joven y muy simpático cuando charlabas con él.

A muchos les pareció una locura, que un par de chicos se casaran al cumplir 16 años, pero para ellos no fue así...desde el primer momento en que se vieron, juraron amarse y nunca separarse. Aun cuando ya habían pasado años de su casamiento, esta no había sido nada ostentosa, ni siquiera hubo invitados o una cena por celebración, sólo fue el hecho de pedir al fraile del pueblo, que solamente recitara los votos, porque ellos ya estaban listos para el resto, el fraile desconcertado de lo que pedían un par de jovenzuelos no dudo en hacerlo, después de todo no hace mucho había casado a un par más, pero esa Unión no había terminado del todo bien, sus familias se odiaban, pero ambos chicos se amaban, lastimosamente, su romance... su amor, termino en tragedia, que irónicamente logró unir a ambas familias...pero eso...era otra historia...aun así algo dentro de él...un presentimiento le indicaba que con ellos resultaría distinto.

Gustoso acepto, y los unió en el santo acto del matrimonio siendo testigos únicamente, ellos, el fraile y el mismo dios, fue en una bella tarde de abril, bajo las luces del atardecer, que adornaban el en ese entonces anaranjado cielo...

La joven mujer, regresaba a su hogar para hacer una deliciosa cena para su esposo, quién llegaría cansado de su trabajo como ayudante de herrero.

Ella estaba feliz, porque ese día cumplirían años de casados, años en los cuales, siempre ha sido muy feliz, aun con su precaria economía, no le importaba, y poco le interesaba que las demás mujeres sus esposos las tuvieran en buenas casas, o que no fuera necesario ni siquiera el ir a buscar trabajo para solo obtener unos cuantos menudos de pan. Ella iba tan alegre que no se percató que alguien la seguía.

Era feliz y eso le bastaba, su esposo la amaba y ella igual, no era necesario lo ostentoso o las muchas riquezas para sentirse completa, su simpleza era parte de su belleza.

Alzo sus ojos al sentir un par de gotas caer en su nariz, apreció un cielo que cambio de naranja a un melancólico gris, no pudo evitar expresar una leve sonrisa, porque aunque no le gustaran los truenos, la belleza de una tarde lluviosa le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de la primera vez que conoció a su esposo, recuerdos de haberlo comparado con la melancolía misma, sin saber que tiempo después, ella también adoraría esa sensación de melancolía, esa ternura que nacía en días lluviosos como ese.

Mientras el cielo se pintaba de gris, empezó a apresurar su paso, podría haber caminado y disfrutar de la lluvia, pero eso no podría ser hoy, y no en mucho tiempo, debía cuidarse, debía estar saludable, después de todo, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de ambos, y hoy precisamente, quería dar esa noticia a su amado esposo, quería agradecerle por siempre hacerla feliz, por hacerla la mujer más dichosa, por permitirle darle el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a la persona que amas, cuando ya están preparados. Por permitirle dar el importante paso que atraviesa toda mujer, por permitirle dar el milagro de la vida de la mano del hombre al que amaba con toda su alma y con todo su ser, y ahora también amaría a quien ella ahora protegía, dentro de esa pequeña bolsita que con el paso de los días crecería más y más...dentro de su cálido cuerpo guardaba ese fruto de su gran amor, y eso le bastaba para estar más que completamente feliz, lo amaba y ahora amaba a su pequeño hijo que crecía dentro de su vientre, esperando el día en que saliera, y deseaba que se pareciera a su adorado esposo.

La lluvia se hizo presente mucho más fuerte, se refugió bajo una cornisa, ya casi estaba por llegar a al camino que la guiaría a casa, solo debía esperar a que se calmara Para reanudar su marcha.

Pero...jamás hubiera pensado que viviría algo como lo que estaba a punto de pasar...

Un hombre grande y de mal aspecto le había jalado del brazo, y la había llevado a un callejón apartado del camino, ella sorprendida y aturdida no reaccionó al instante, cuando por fin logró hacerlo, pudo ver unos enormes ojos color negro, una desaliñada barba, y una expresión de lujuria asquerosa...

Ella tembló al sentir su espalda pegada a la pared, intento gritar, pero fue callada con una maloliente mano tapando su boca, inevitablemente unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas...terror...eso era lo que sentía en ese momento...si tan solo...si solo...su esposo estuviese allí...

El hombre de porte desgarbado, acerco su rostro al cuello de la joven, inhalo su aroma, paso su nariz rosando tras su oreja...

Asustada...en esa forma se encontraba... No pudo evitar gemir del llanto ante el acto indecente que cometía ese hombre...de pronto, cuando sintió que el tipo llevaba su mano a su cintura, más lágrimas se hacían camino, en su pálido rostro.

De pronto alguien había lanzado lejos al hombre que estaba casi sobre la dulce joven, ella miro en dirección de quien le ayudo, y se sintió a salvo...su salvador, su protector había llegado.

Y mientras el otro hombre tirado en el suelo, toco su quijada, percibió el sabor de la sangre, gracias al golpe que le dio de lleno al rostro, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su cara, había logrado apartarlo de la mujer que quería para él, de la mujer que lo había cautivado y que por ella no dejaba de pensar en hacerle todas las cosas sucias que habían pasado por su mente, odiaba a ese maldito por tener a tan buena mujer( en el sentido sexual) a su lado, cuando el mismo podía llenarse de placer una y otra vez con ese cuerpo hasta que se aburriera y encontrará otra mejor.

La joven al ver a su esposo frente a ella, corrió y se le tiro en sus brazos y lloro, lloró por el susto y el miedo que se había llevado gracias a ese horrible hombre. El joven la abrazo y beso su frente, indicándole que ya no había porqué temer...que ella estaba segura...y que él estaría allí para protegerla.

El hombre se levantó, miro furioso la escena de la joven y su esposo, y saco una daga que llevaba guardada en su cintura, esta se la cobraría, y lo haría con creces.

La pareja al observar el arma, se tensó, el joven frunció el ceño y por instinto hizo retroceder a su esposa poniéndose delante de ella, la joven no estaba en mejor estado, tenía miedo mucho miedo, una punzada de dolor se instaló en su corazón, sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero no sabía con exactitud que...temía por ella, pero temía más por lo que pudiese pasarle a su amado. Inconsciente sujeto su camisa, no quería que se alejara, quería que ambos corrieran, quería huir...pero sus piernas no respondían...presa del pánico, no pudo más que observar.

El hombre balanceo de un lado a otro su daga, aun con esa sonrisa retorcida plasmada en sus labios.

Empezó haciendo varios estoques hacia el muchacho, que valiente y habilidoso pudo esquivar varias, con otras no tenía tanta suerte, terminaron desgarrando sus ropas y dejando en su camino una prenda que empezaba a teñirse de un color escarlata por las heridas recibidas.

El hombre no lo aguanto un minuto más y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, que trato de esquivarlo, pero el hombre fue un poco más listo, trato de hacer un movimiento pero al hacerlo, y debido a la incesante lluvia, hizo resbalar al hombre, llevándose en el proceso al chico.

Un desgarrador grito se escuchó, aun bajo los relámpagos, este fue muy bien escuchado, algunos aldeanos de los establecimientos cercanos corrieron al escucharlo, no importo el mojarse debido a la lluvia, necesitaban saber el porqué de ese grito, posiblemente alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Corrieron a todo lo que dieron...pero...al ver la escena...la palabra incredulidad quedaba pequeña.

Había un hombre tirado de apariencia desaliñada, bañado en sangre al ver el objeto que atravesó su garganta. Pero eso no fue lo que impacto, sino era el cuerpo de otro hombre tirado a escasos metros del otro tipo, este era sujetado fuertemente por una mujer, al prestar atención y salir del shock, pudieron darse cuenta que era el esposo de la joven quien estaba en sus brazos, su pecho sangraba increíblemente, unos trataron unos de auxiliarlos mientras otros corrían a todo lo que daban para buscar y llevar al doctor del pueblo para ayudar cuanto antes al muchacho herido.

Quienes se quedaron a tratar de hacer algo, pudieron apreciar la herida del joven, una mirada triste se instaló en el rostro de todos, no creían que si llegaba el doctor pudiese hacer algo. Al percatarse mejor, se podía ver que la daga que tenía en el cuello el hombre que yacía muerto, se había partido en dos...una parte estaba en la garganta del sujeto que inicio todo, pero la punta estaba...en el pecho del joven...había atravesado su corazón...

La joven lloró...lloro amargamente...lloro con el rostro lleno de terror de perder a su amado...lloró al darse cuenta como la luz de la vida se iba apagando en sus brazos...lloro al ver como poco a poco se perdía el brillo de los ojos de su amado...

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, seco las lágrimas de ella, le dijo cuanto la amaba y se disculpó por dejarla sola, dejarla desamparada a ella y a su criatura, porque si...para él ya era sabido que su esposa estaba en cinta, que esperaba un hijo de él, un pequeño que era un pedacito de ambos...un hijo que ahora el no conocería...un hijo del cual no podría escuchar salir de sus labios la palabra "padre", un hijo que representaba el único y verdadero amor que se sentían...se disculpó y también lloró...trato de decirle con lo último de aliento que le quedaba...cuanto la amaba, la ama y la amaría incluso más allá de la muerte...que cuidará de su hijo, y que no se diera por vencida nunca...que fuera valiente, que luchará y que tratara de nuevo de ser feliz... con alguien más...

Que el la amaría siempre, y que si el destino era bondadoso...podría volver a encontrarla como lo hizo en esa vida...y como tal vez en muchas otras... lo haría...siempre que pudiesen darle la oportunidad...la buscaría y la elegiría cientos...no...miles de veces...la escogería...porque su amor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa...incluso mucho más que la misma muerte.

Cerro sus ojos lentamente, mientras los de ella eran como esa tarde gris y lluviosa, su hermoso color de ojos plata, ahora abnegados en lágrimas...vieron como el último aliento de vida salía del hombre que amaba, de aquel que una vez juro amar siempre, y que así lo haría no importando las veces...lo amaría igual o incluso más...y él tenía razón ella debía ser fuerte...ser fuerte por dos...y lo seria...pero en ese momento...necesitaba desahogarse...necesitaba llorar la muerte de su amado...

El médico llegó, era un joven muchacho, de la misma edad de la joven pareja...y muy amigo de ella, al ver lo sucedido no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de dolor...ella sufría y lo sabía muy bien...se acercó y corroboró...y con el dolor de su alma debía decir aquellas palabras que odiaba mencionar, pero que igual eran importantes...y como médico lo sabía...

Se acercó a ella, llevo su mano al joven y lo confirmo, tenía que decirlo ese era su deber...ella en cambio le observo, lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo de alguien más...necesitaba saber si lo que estaba pasando era real o solo era una pesadilla, una muy horrible y dolorosa...el muchacho al verla, solo pudo hacer una negativa con su cabeza, su confirmación...el esposo de la joven había muerto...murió protegiéndola...murió amándola...murió en aquella tarde lluviosa...

Y así como lo conoció en un día de lluvia...así también le despedía después de muchos años...años llenos de amor y felicidad...años que jamás olvidaría... Y así mientras temblaba de la impotencia y del dolor que sufría, pudo escuchar como su corazón y su alma se quebraba en mil partes y no había forma de pegarlas nuevamente...no ahora por lo menos...lloró sobre el pecho de su difunto esposo...lloro hasta sacar todo el dolor que sentía al perderlo...lloró...lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho...

A veces amar trae dicha...pero también trae dolor...el dolor de decir adiós a la persona que amas...

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Nooooo!.- agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos despertó alterada la pelinaranja.

Tocaron su puerta, pero por el estado en que se encontraba no escucho.

-Voy a entrar.-y así lo hizo.-Que sucede porque gritas?.-dijo con total calma.

-Eh?!..yo...yo...no lo sé...-asustada por la intromisión dijo mientras observo al pelinegro que estaba frente a ella.

Ulquiorra la veía fríamente, saco su mano de su Hakama y la llevo hasta las mejillas de ella.

-Y esto?-mostró el dorso de su mano, haciendo que con ello Orihime respingara ante el acto del Espada.

-No…no entiendo...porque...yo...-bajo la mirada y con un nudo en su garganta trato de comprender el porqué de sus lágrimas, sentía como si su corazón estuviese roto y esparcido en mil pedazos.

-Tan fácil renuncias?- le dijo con la mirada penetrante

-Eh?!.- abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de lo que decía.

-Patético, llevas unas semanas y tu espíritu ya se quebrantó.-siguió.-Creí que eras más fuerte...más fuerte que esto.-le dijo sin la más mínima sutileza ante las palabras dichas.

Orihime tomo con fuerza sus sabanas, odiaba que la tratara de esa forma, se sentía morir, pero no era por lo que él pensaba que estuviera sintiéndose así, si no que era algo más, algo que ella aun no terminaba de comprender...

 _"Se valiente...no te rindas..."_

Una voz lejana escucho dentro de su cabeza, y como si hubiese hecho un click hizo que despertará de su transe, de inmediato llevo su vista a los ojos del pelinegro, lo miro con detenimiento.

-No...-susurro

-Que dices?-interrogó, había escuchado bien, pero por alguna razón quería saber que estaba en lo correcto con lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Dije que no voy a rendirme!-le grito aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, recorriendo y trazando su camino por sus mejillas.

-Eso creí escuchar, entonces si es así, levántate y ve a lavarte.-le exigió.-saldremos en unas horas.-

-Qué?!..a...a dónde?.-pregunto mientras de levantaba de la cama.

-No preguntes, solo hazlo.- se retiró de la habitación de la mujer, sin decir nada más, sin darle oportunidad que dijera una sola palabra más la pelinaranja.

.

* * *

.

-Eh~ Ulqui-kun no deberías ser tan grosero con nuestra _invitada.-_ dijo con una marcada sonrisa.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Gin.-sin mirarlo le contesto, en cuanto salió de la habitación de ella, pudo sentir que le estaban observando, y no era raro saber de quien se trataba.

-Jo~ así que Ulqui-kun sabía que estaba aquí.-siguió, desde que Aizen le había contado acerca del secreto de Ulquiorra, no iba a perder la oportunidad de jugar...un rato.

-Deja de llamarme así.-exigió sin alzar la voz, no iba a perder un minuto más con el de mirada Zorruna, así que opto en alejarse a y regresar a su habitación.

-Hummm...esto será muy aburrido si no logro que coopere.-pensativo hablo el peliplata.-ah! Ya lo tengo.- y como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento se acercó a la habitación de la mujer.

Tocaron a la puerta, extrañada pensando en que fuera Ulquiorra, le invito a pasar.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era en realidad el que toco y ahora se encontraba en el marco de su puerta...en más de alguna ocasión había hablado con su amiga Shinigami acerca de los sentimientos que ella profesaba por Kurosaki Ichigo, pero, mientras se desahogaba con su amiga también se enteró de muchas cosas que guardaba dentro de si la mujer, incluso lo que había dentro del corazón de la misma Matsumoto, pues se enteró que había un lugar que era sumamente cuidado y reservado para alguien especial...y ese alguien especial no era nada más que el ex-capitán del Tercer escuadrón y amigo de la infancia de la rubia, si el hombre que estaba ahora en su habitación era "Ichimaru Gin".

-Ichimaru-sama?-en un acto reflejo, hablo la ojiplata.

-Oh~ solo llámame Gin.-le dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía todo menos confianza.

-B..Bueno...Gin-san...-

No era lo que esperaba, pero era un avance para el peliplata.

-Humm...y que se le ofrece Gin-san...si...puedo saberlo...-con duda pregunto, no era usual que la visitara después de todo.

-Ah~ mmm...pues solo vine a visitarte y a charlar un poco...-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

-Eh?!...charlar...-sin duda alguna, eso no se lo creía ni en broma.

-Claro~ porque no?...no te aburres estando aquí tu sola?-

-B...bueno...tal vez...aunque Ulquiorra también viene muy seguido a visitarme.- _"o eso creo"_ dijo para si.

-Eh~ así que Ulquiorra si le agradas.-menciono mientras hacía ademán de sorprendido. Si todo salía bien, es posible que se divirtiera y dejara de aburrirse como lo hacía...antes era más fácil cuando estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, porque siempre había alguien al cual podría molestar y hacerlo reír por alguna tontería, pero en ese lugar no era el caso. De cualquier manera había cosas y... _personas_ que siempre extrañaría...siempre. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza al recordarla.

-La extrañas, verdad?..-se atrevió a decir.

-Que?!-

-Rangiku-san...la extrañas verdad?-volvió a decir pero en voz baja

Sonrió, pero esta vez era una mueca de melancolía, y a la vez de ternura, una mezcla que mostraba lo mucho que le importaba la ojiceleste, cuando niños ellos pasaban siempre juntos, pero desde esa vez...ya nada fue igual...nada...

-creo que tienes razón, tu...eres amiga de ella?-pregunto.

-Si! Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, además es muy buena conmigo, y es divertida...-dijo al recordar la personalidad de Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Y como se encuentra Ran?-no pudo evitar preguntar, sabía que ni debía, pero quería escuchar de ella y enterarse de que se encontraba bien.

-Pues...ella está bien...supongo...la deje en mi casa antes de venir aquí...-dijo bajando la voz en la última parte.-...sabes...aunque no lo diga...sé que te extraña...y por lo que veo...tú también a ella...-

-Eres muy perceptiva...ahora entiendo el interés por ti...pues...podría decir que si, extraño mucho a Ran...pero esto es algo que elegí, y no puedo abandonar...no aun...-

-Eh?!...porque?...sé que se pondría feliz si vas con ella y le explicas!.-trato de razonar

No podía entender porque, pero al ver con ese semblante a la chica, vio el reflejo de Rangiku expresando un rostro molesto y preocupado. Una ligera mueca lo más parecido a una sonrisa de arrepentimiento se dibujó en sus labios.

" _Eso_ _por_ _ahora_ _es_ o _sería algo_ _complicado_... _lo_ _siento_... _Ran_..."

-Gin-san?-preocupada llamo la atención del shinigami.

-Bueno, no vine a hablar de mi.-corto la conversación anterior.- Parece que Aize-Taicho, los enviará a una misión a ti y a Ulquiorra.-

-Eh?! Como sabes eso?.-

-Ninguna información se me escapa sabes~.-

-...-simplemente no supo que decir.

-Bien, lo que trato de decir, es que voy a encomendarte algo muy importante, y no debes decir nada a nadie, me oyes.-

-..p..pero...Ulq..-

-Shhh!...En especial a él..-

-Porque?..-dijo en tono más bajo, ya que el peliplata había hecho lo mismo.

-Pues...ya sabes cómo es…y lo que necesito que hagas...va contra que sus creencias...además sé que contigo será más fácil~.- convencido empezó con su plan con la pelinaranja.

-C…conmigo?!- más confundida no podría estar, no mucho le gustaba lo que oía, pero quería saber de qué iba lo que le pedía.

-Si…veras, es importante que me prestes atención, porque un error puede ser peligroso...-

-Peligroso..?-definitivamente no le gustaba pensar que podría estar en peligro ella o incluso Ulquiorra...

 _"Ulquiorra..?"_

Porque precisamente se preocupaba por él...si él era el principal culpable de su encierro y estar lejos de aquellos que tanto quería...sin embargo...y aún más importante...porque sentía su corazón doler con solo pensar en él...

-No habrá nada de qué preocuparse si haces exactamente lo que te digo.-sonrió con malicia.

-...supongo...que...-dudo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y miro fijamente al peliplata.-Esta bien!, que es lo que debo hacer?.-pregunto decidida.

Mientras Gin sonreía...la primera parte ya estaba tomando forma...si todo salía bien, vería resultados dentro de poco.

-Así me gusta~ .-dijo convencido-ahora te explicare...primero debes...

.

.

.

-Eso es todo?-

-Claro...esperabas algo más?-

-No...bueno...si...quizás?...-

-Ya te lo dije, solo haz lo que te dije y no habrá nada que les pueda pasar.-

-Aun así...no creo que nos enfrentemos a algo que él no pueda manejar.-

-Si eso lo sé...por eso mismo, te he dejado esta tarea, tómalo como un seguro, de acuerdo?...ahora ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Está bien.-

-Luego me cuentas como les fue~.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación al despedirse.

-Como digas, Gin-san.-despidió alegre la pelirroja, no pensó que lo que iba a pedir que hiciera, fuera algo tan sencillo, el problema sería en que momento seria el adecuado.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Y bien?-

-Todo arreglado, es solo cuestión de tiempo.-

-Excelente, con esto podré saber hasta que limites es capaz de sobrepasar sus poderes.-

-Pero, Aizen-Taicho...porque no se lo pidió usted?-

-Sencillo, se que estas aburrido y deje que jugarás un poco.-

-Sin duda, usted es muy perspicaz~.-

-Bueno, será mejor que los llame para enviarlos de una vez, no crees?-

-Como usted diga, Aizen-Taicho...con su permiso.- se retiró dejando solo al castaño.

-Ustedes aún son un misterio para mí...y no me gusta, no saber que cartas son las que tengo para utilizar.-

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Ya estoy harto! Debo ir por ella...-

-Lo sabemos, solo ten paciencia...aún falta para que partamos.-

-Estoy cansado de esperar!...no puedes entender mi desesperación!.-

-Claro que la entiendo! Es mi amiga también, solo te pido un poco de paciencia! Sólo un poco más!.-

-Tsk! Maldición...-susurro por lo bajo.-...Inoue...sólo espera... espera solo un poco más...resiste por favor...-

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Hola!

Por aqui les dejo el 2do Capitulo...

Actualice en tan poco...esta fresco recien lo termine..Espero les haya gustado..

Espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo... y tambien espero que pueda avanzar ya con las demas historias...estoy a poco que me entreguen mi computadora y seguirlar...

Nos leemos luego... por favor diganme que tal voy!

Un beso

Sohma...


	3. Capitulo 3 Me Haces daño

**Nuestro Destino. "El Hilo Rojo del Destino"**

 ** _CAPITULO 3. Me haces daño, si tú te haces daño_** **.**

 **…**

"El amor no prospera en corazones que se amedrentan de las sombras"

"William Shakespeare"

-Estas bien?-

-Déjame, eso no es necesario.-

-Como que no lo es?! Estás herido!.-

-Eso a ti no te importa. Hazte a un lado.-

-No!...déjame ayudarte primero!.-

-Te dije que no te entrometieras.-

-No me importa!, voy a ayudarte quieras o no!.-

-Eres terca.-

-Pues en este momento deberías agradecer mi terquedad por esto.-

-Y quien dijo que necesito de ti.-

-Que no lo ves! Es obvio.-

-Cállate.-

-Por favor! Por una vez déjame hacerlo!...déjame sentirme útil...-

Resopló resignado, dejando escapar un imperceptible suspiro.

-Bien. Haz rápido lo que tengas que hacer, y guarda silencio.-

-Claro!, ahora no te muevas no tomara mucho tiempo.-

-solo hazlo.-

-Si...Sõten Kisshun! Yo lo rechazó!-

Segundos después un destello dorado cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, el escudo de Orihime estaba sanando las considerables heridas que había recibido, el pelinegro estaba sentado esperando a que terminará la pelinaranja.

Su hierro era fuerte, más sin embargo no pudo contrarrestar el salir ileso a la enorme cantidad de _ceros_ que le habían lanzado hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

 ** _Flashback_**

Ulquiorra y Orihime se les había encomendado ir al _bosque menos_ por unas irregularidades que se estaban suscitando. Pero al llegar se toparon con una horda de hollows entre ellos menos grande, unos cuantos gillian y adjhucas, que atacaron sin razón aparente a la pareja, Ulquiorra pudo haber usado _sonido_ para evitar el ataque, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía a su cuidado a la mujer, no tuvo opción que recibirlos directamente, ordenando de inmediato a la joven que activara su escudo para evitar salir lastimada durante el impacto.

Aun con la sorpresa en su rostro, su escudo pudo soportar lo suficiente en lo que terminaba el ataque, luego observó como Ulquiorra eliminaba a todo ese grupo utilizando su _Cero._

Al haber acabado con lo que parecía ser una revuelta, unos cuantos segundos pasaron, se disolvió una enorme cantidad de polvo generado por la explosión de los ataques tanto de Ulquiorra como del grupo de Hollows, incluso podían verse los escombros de lo que era parte del bosque donde se encontraban, luego Orihime se dio cuenta que el Espada tenía la ropa desgarrada, y una herida de considerable tamaño que atravesaba su pecho, era la primera vez que podía ver el tonificado torso de Ulquiorra, que sin duda, no evito el poder sacarle un pequeño sonrojo debido a la vergüenza. Pero dejo de lado sus pensamientos, al reaccionar que ese no era ni el lugar y mucho menos el momento adecuado para pensar en eso, por otro lado debía tratar de ayudar al muchacho, después de todo, la protegió y eso para ella significó demasiado, si no te preocupas por alguien, no habría necesidad de ayudarle o sí? Se preguntó internamente.

Volviendo a lo anterior, ella noto que la herida le había dejado una marca que iba desde un poco más abajo del hombro hasta su abdomen, asemejaba un corte y lograba ver un hilo de sangre brotar del mismo. Por lo que sumado a las otras heridas del cuerpo, no dudo en tratar de sanarlo, aun cuando el se negará, lo haría y punto. Después de todo Gin se lo había pedido antes de salir a dicha misión.

-" _Estoy seguro que se encontrarán con un problema en cuanto lleguen...si es así, usa tus poderes para ayudar a Ulquiorra"-_

 _-"Yo?!...pe…pero...él no lo permitirá!"-_

-"Eh~ Si por eso que te lo estoy diciendo, es lógico que no la acepte, es orgulloso aun cuando no lo demuestre. Además tu ya eres uno de los nuestros por lo que tu deber es ayudarlo. Comprendes?"-

-"Eso creo..."-

-"Ok~ me alegra que lo entiendas, sólo recuerda que debes usar tu poder de rechazo en sus heridas, si son atacados, él tiene poder regenerativo, pero es preferible que no gaste innecesariamente energía estando tu a su lado _".-_

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

Y fue así como terminaron de esa forma.

-Ya terminé!-dijo de lo más emocionada.

Ulquiorra observo sus heridas, ninguna sola marca o cicatriz encontró, en verdad la chica hacia un gran trabajo.

-Es hora de irnos.-

-Espera!...-le tomó del brazo.

-Que sucede? Debemos avanzar, no podemos perder tiempo.-

-...si lo sé...pero...seguro te encuentras mejor?-dijo un poco preocupada.

-De que tonterías hablas?, vamos es tarde.-

-...e…está bien...-susurro, bajando la mirada mientras soltaba al pelinegro.

Y así siguieron caminado, atravesando el bosque, encontrándose uno que otro Hollow, que arremetía sin siquiera dudar.

Para cuando hubieron terminado de cruzar casi todo el _bosque menos_ , no pudieron encontrar el punto o razón de la revuelta anterior, sólo hubo un detalle que extraño a Ulquiorra, no recordaba que la última vez que paso por ese lugar hubiera un conjunto de piedras que parecieran una especie de lápidas o cementerio.

Dato curioso que anoto mentalmente, es posible que...en alguna parte de ese bosque, pudiera encontrarse alguien que no fuera del grupo de Hollows de Hueco Mundo, puesto que su especie no se preocupaban por nadie más que por sí mismos como para crear alguna especie de tumba de algún _amigo_... la verdad ni siquiera era posible utilizar ese término, la palabra _amistad_ no significaba nada, simplemente no existía para ellos, así que esa especie de tumbas improvisadas no podían haberlas colocado de esa manera ningún hollow, tuvo que haberlo hecho alguien más, aun así, lo paso por alto, por el momento no era alguien que estuviera ocasionando muchos estragos, por lo menos no lo suficiente como para enviar a alguien a resolver dicho problema.

Por ahora el asunto que les había llevado a ese lugar era otro, pues buscaban una ruptura o una fisura en alguna parte de ese lugar, puesto que ha estado inquietando al dueño de Las Noches, tras no poder controlar la salida masiva de espíritus al mundo humano, y esto era algo que no le convenía, no aun todavía.

-Ya llegamos?- pregunto una exhausta Orihime.

Ulquiorra de soslayo la miro, no dio respuesta y continuó avanzando.

-podemos descansar, ya no puedo dar un paso más...- y así como lo dijo, se dejó caer sentada en un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, tratando de recuperar aliento, después de estar caminando por horas.

-no he ordenado el que puedas sentarte. Aún falta encontrar lo que venimos a buscar.-dijo en tono cortante.

-Oh por favor Ulquiorra, estoy cansada...podríamos detenernos sólo unos minutos...por favor...-dijo rogándole con la mirada.

No era algo que estuviese en sus planes, pero dada la condición y la especie a la cual pertenecía la mujer, tuvo que aceptar que debían descansar, por lo menos unas horas en las que recuperaba energías.

-De acuerdo, pero lo haremos allí.-señalo un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaban- si tu idea es recobrar fuerzas no lo conseguirás quedándote aquí, seremos un blanco fácil si no nos movemos .-dijo sin total interés.

Orihime entendió se levantó y caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a lo que simulaba ser una pequeña cueva, por lo menos podría descansar un buen rato, se acomodó tomándose las piernas con sus brazos recargo su quijada entre sus manos que sujetaban sus rodillas, estaba tan agotada que no dudaba que de un momento a otro pudiera quedarse dormida, observó su entorno y luego poso su atención a los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban a través de las enormes rocas que simulaban el parecer árboles, siendo un lugar inundado por la eterna noche, y estando bajo las dunas del territorio de Las Noches, esa parte no debía porque mostrar el más minino atisbo de luz...si ese era el caso entonces no entendía de dónde provenía dichos destellos.

-Ulquiorra...puedo preguntarte algo?.-

-No.-

-Eh?! Porque?!.-

-Sabias que descansar también significa permanecer callado.-mas que pregunta era una afirmación- así que guarda silencio.-

Orihime hizo un puchero mostrándose molesta-Que grosero.-susurro, volvió nuevamente su vista al lugar.

-Ulquiorra...esa luz que se refleja... de donde proviene?..-pregunto con cierta duda de obtener una respuesta.

-Crei haber sido claro en decirte que guardaras silencio.-Ulquiorra simplemente tenia cerrado sus ojos, se había sentado a un costado de la cueva mientras esperaba a que la chica ya estuviera lista para que prosiguieran su búsqueda. Tenía una pose despreocupada, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, asi como también tenía cruzadas sus piernas.

-No creo que haga daño el querer saber de que se tratan.-siguió la chica defendiendo su punto el cual le había ganado la curiosidad.

-Los de tu especie son muy ruidosos, no comprenden el concepto del silencio.-

-Ulquiorra, no hemos charlado en horas, siento que en vez de estar con un ser vivo, estoy con un árbol!.-

-Técnicamente estoy muerto y el árbol seria el ser vivo.-

-Ulquiorra! No me refería a eso.-

-Bien responderé a tu pregunta.-suspiro en señal de fastidio.-si así consigo que te calles.-

-No me considero ser tan latosa para que me digas eso.-se quejó por lo bajo la ojigris.

-Quieres que responda o no.-

-Está bien...está bien...-tapo su boca en señal de silencio.

-De acuerdo.- Ulquiorra la miro detenidamente, luego observo el destello de luz del que hablaba ella.

-Esos rayos de luz de los que preguntas, provienen de una luz mucho mayor, el cual es el espacio entre el limbo y el camino el cual ustedes conocen como el Rukongai o cielo, depende del concepto que conozcas. Ese lugar puede ser tanto oscuro como iluminado, no puedo explicar a qué se debe, pero es donde usualmente, un espíritu se corrompe debido a su desesperación y termina convirtiéndose en Hollow, luego viene a parar aquí, donde tiene que luchar para sobrevivir en su forma actual o continuar evolucionando.-

-Entonces fue así como mi hermano se convirtió en eso...-se dijo para si misma tratando de que no le escuchará el Ojiesmeralda.

-Claro, tengo entendido que tu hermano fue transformado a la fuerza cuándo un grupo de Hollows trato de devorar su espíritu.-aunque tratara de ocultarlo, en realidad, estaba lejos de hacerlo, Ulquiorra había escuchado perfectamente el comentario de la chica.

-Eh?! C…como sabes eso?!.-pregunto contrariada.

-No es difícil saberlo en este mundo.-

-En serio..?-en ese momento, un sentimiento inundo su corazón...nostalgia...la sentía por su hermano...y también sus amigos.

Nuevamente observo aquellos rastros de luz del cual le acababa de explicar Ulquiorra, estaba fatigada, tanto que poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormida...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Italia, año 1905... Al este de Roma...

Una mañana, no tan fría de invierno, una hermosa joven, caminaba ó corría dicho de mejor forma hacia su hogar, ella apresuraba su paso queriendo llegar cuanto antes donde la esperaban su querido hermano y su familia, llevaba una gran noticia y deseaba compartirla como fuera.

Pero su prisa fue tanta, que no pudo notar al joven que venía frente a ella después de doblar la esquina, puesto que este llevaba un periódico en su mano y lo iba leyendo.

…

 _"Porque a veces una vida no basta para demostrar cuanto se ama"_

…

La joven se estrelló contra el muchacho, sin que pudieran evitarlo ambos fueron a parar al suelo, en cuanto supo y sin abrir aun sus ojos, el muchacho trato de incorporarse, pero sintió un peso extra sobre sí.

Volvió su vista al frente y quedo cautivado, unos hermosos ojos ahora también lo observaban, noto unas mejillas sonrojadas y una hermosa piel perlada. De inmediato se levanto y le tendio la mano a la joven, ella agradeció el gesto y se disculpo, noto el periódico a un lado y lo recogió, pregunto al joven si era de él y este asintió.

Le entregó el diario y se disculpó nuevamente por su descuido, el joven le dijo que no era necesario, fue un accidente después de todo y que a cualquiera podría pasarle, hasta ese momento la chica noto lo apuesto que era él muchacho, le pregunto su nombre y este respondió, ella también se presentó y así empezaron una muy amena conversación, olvidaron incluso que el tiempo transcurría, se percataron al notar que el sol estaba por bajar y estaba a punto de ocultarse bajo el ocaso, ella se armó de valor y se atrevió a invitarlo a cenar a su casa como disculpa por el accidente, el chico se negó pero ella insistió, sin poder replicar, terminó por aceptar.

Llegando a su hogar, su hermano abrió la puerta, ella de inmediato lo abrazo y le presento a su nuevo amigo, curiosamente el chico pensó que estaba loca por actuar de manera imprudente con alguien que hace tan solo unas horas era un total desconocido, el hermano de esta, aunque en apariencia fueran diferentes, no así eran iguales en su personalidad, le esbozo una cálida sonrisa y lo invito a pasar, le presento a su madre y su padre, ambos dos personas muy amables y sonrientes. Ahora sabía de quien había heredado tanto su apariencia como adoptado su carácter, madre e hija eran bellas a su ver, y su amabilidad y honestidad la había adquirido de su padre.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, el ambiente se sentía muy acogedor, charlaron de muchas cosas, ahí la familia descubrió que el muchacho venia de otra provincia, y que estaba buscando trabajo para establecerse y lograr ser independientemente, que incluso unos cuantos billetes lo acompañaban de lo que había ahorrado y lo que su madre le había entregado para su viaje.

Ambos padres se sintieron contrariados viendo que tan sólo era un muchacho y muy joven a decir verdad siendo de la misma edad que su hija, quien sólo ya se estaba enfrentando a lo duro de la vida, algo dentro de ellos les decía que debían ayudarlo de alguna manera, en cuanto sus posibilidades se los permitiera, eso no significaba que tuviesen dinero pero por lo menos para iniciar su estadía en la ciudad en lo que encontraba lo que buscaba podrían ser su apoyo.

Le preguntaron donde se estaba quedando y él les informo que en una casa de huéspedes no muy lejos de ahí, que por el momento era lo que podía pagar, ambos padres se observaron y asintieron, terminaron por ofrecerle una habitación al muchacho, ellos la tenían y usaban como bodega, pero originalmente era una alcoba, en ella tenían una pequeña cama, estaba desarmada ya que era la que usaba anteriormente la chica antes de conseguir una nueva, no hace mucho le habían comprado una un poco más grande. Él se negó ante el acogimiento de la familia, pero la insistencia fue muy grande, tanto que podía ver el brillo en los ojos de los cuatro integrantes, resopló resignado, vaya que era una extraña familia.

No entendía ni sus propia decisión pero no tuvo mas opción, así que aceptó, pero con la condición de que aceptaran por lo menos una pequeña retribución de su parte, su madre siempre le enseño a no abusar de la ayuda de los demás, decía _siempre debes devolver el favor._

Ante la aceptación de la propuesta ambos adultos se observaban felices, siempre es placentero realizar buenas acciones.

Incluso los hijos de la pareja, estaban contentos, siempre les enseñaron que la ayuda al prójimo termina siendo una bendición.

Adicional a la celebración de un nuevo amigo e inquilino para la familia, la joven recordó que era lo que quería contarles, y motivo por el cual conoció al muchacho en cuestión, ella les dio la noticia que había encontrado un trabajo y uno que podría gustarle, los padres se sintieron orgullosos, su hermano estaba muy alegre abrazándola emocionado, y el nuevo inquilino la felicitó por su logró.

Y así sin siquiera notarlo transcurrieron semanas, el muchacho estaba desesperado, no había tenido mucha suerte en conseguir un trabajo estable, a todos los lugares a los que había llegado preguntando si podía integrarse a trabajar, una negativa recibía de respuesta.

 _Eres muy joven...con ese cuerpo no lograrlas nada...se necesitan hombres no niños...quítate del camino eres un estorbo..._

Se sentía frustrado, la verdad era que si esa familia no le hubiera acogido como uno más de los suyos, ya hace mucho estuviera en alguna banca de los parques, muriendo de frío y hambre, eso era algo que lo estaba cansando, no quería ser una carga para nadie, prefería morir de hambre a verse como un parásito viviendo a costa de los otros.

Esa misma tarde, se encontraba en el jardín ayudando a la madre del hogar, cuando llego una exhausta jovencita con sus mejillas rojas y acaloradas por tanto correr, su madre la reprendió después del susto de que se llevó al verla parada frente al jardín jadeando y sin aliento, diciendo que esa no era la manera de comportarse de una dama, ella asintió apenada, pero explicó el motivo de su acción, miro al muchacho y le pidió que se lavara el rostro y que se pusiera otra camisa, había una plaza vacante en el almacén donde trabajaba y sabiendo cómo se sentía el joven al no encontrar trabajo ya que en más de una ocasión hablaban de muchas cosas y esa sensación había sido una de ellas, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, que incluso pensó que era una idea excelente si él conseguía el puesto y lo aceptaban en el almacén.

La madre de la chica emocionada saco de sus divagaciones al joven lo instó a cambiarse y apresurarse para que fuera junto a su hija al lugar y tomará el trabajo, diciendo que esa era su oportunidad.

El joven aun no muy convencido pensó que suficiente ayuda había obtenido de parte de todos ellos, pero a sabiendas de la suerte que había tenido últimamente termino por aceptar la oferta, se cambió cuanto antes y junto a la chica a paso ligero se encaminaron a dicho lugar.

...

 _Estando a tu lado, el tiempo se convierte en mi aliado..._

...

Meses pasaron, y la bella primavera había llegado, muchas parejas se veían por doquier, una hermosa estación para muchos de los enamorados.

Ya estaba anocheciendo a pesar del clima que era cálido, se sentía una brisa agradable, las estrellas hacían su aparición, algunas tintineaban de colores, las luces de los faros de la calle no tardaron en encender, mientras dos jóvenes iban hablando muy jovialmente, sus rostros alegres, uno charlando y el otro escuchando.

Los muchachos ese día salieron tarde de su trabajo, fue un día agitador, la tienda se lleno de muchos clientes que buscaban que regalar a sus parejas, el joven había iniciado como ayudante de bodega, aunque su fuerza no era su amiga, trabajo muy duro para demostrar su capacidad, luego de unas semanas su jefe había notado la inteligencia del muchacho, era capaz de administrar una descarga de mercadería por grande que fuera en cuestión de minutos, eso había sido suficiente para admirar sus capacidades, esto dio pauta para recomendar al área administrativa al muchacho, el supervisor de esa área lo puso a prueba unas semanas, quedo asombrado de igual forma que el anterior jefe del chico, en verdad era un joven muy inteligente a pesar de no haber seguido estudiando para la educación que había recibido, era como uno de esos profesionales dueños y encargados de bancos y empresas.

El chico ahora fungía como administrador de la tienda, mano derecha del asistente de gerencia, un puesto muy importante y a pesar de su corta edad había ascendido en tan poco tiempo, mostró una enorme tenacidad y demostró de todo lo que era capaz, agradecía internamente a la chica por haberlo obligado a tomar cada oportunidad que se le daba, la familia de ella estaba muy orgullosa, no hace unos días se había mudado cerca de la familia, con lo que recibía de paga era capaz de pagar un hermoso apartamento, incluso pensó en comprar una casa que estaba muy cerca de la zona, era hermosa ya la había visto una vez junto a la chica, incluso ella le dijo que era muy bella, era como para formar una linda familia y ser realmente feliz.

Quien pudiera creer que en menos de un año ahora estuviera bien, ayudaba a su madre, le enviaba dinero por correo cada que tenía lugar, le escribía y le decía que le estaba yendo muy bien, incluso inconsciente le contaba de la joven que iba a su lado, lo mucho que le llamo la atención desde que la conoció y los sentimientos confusos que había estado teniendo por ella, hasta que una llego una carta con respuesta de su madre, donde le dio respuesta a las interrogantes curiosamente colocada entre líneas en cada una de sus cartas, no imagino que tal respuesta terminara por dejarle impactado, era una tontería...pero después de pensarlo tanto al final todo término teniendo sentido.

Y precisamente esa noche, que iban camino al hogar de la muchacha donde cenarían, puesto que la madre de esta le pedía... bueno exigía... ya que se sentía como su segunda madre, que cenara con ellos, algo gracioso tanto para el padre como los hermanos, si se lo preguntaban.

Casi siempre ella lo esperaba a él, porque por el cargo que ahora tenía, era prácticamente el último que salía, cerrando todo antes de retirarse a su hogar.

El joven estaba nervioso, como pocas veces en su vida lo había estado, detuvo su andar a unos pasos de la casa de ella y le tomo de la mano, acción que agarro desprevenida a la joven un sonrojo se marcó en sus mejillas, y observo al joven frente a ella, él ya estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, y quería ponerlos claro y saber si tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella, tanto tiempo pasaron juntos que inevitablemente termino por enamorase de su amiga.

Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, saco una cajita de su bolsillo, se dobló en una rodilla y abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso anillo con una piedra en el centro del mismo color de ojos que él, la joven de inmediato tapo con sus manos su boca comenzando a llorar, el chico asustado por la reacción tuvo miedo a su respuesta, así que desvío su mirada... la oculto bajo el flequillo de su oscuro cabello desordenado...trato de calmarse y aguardo a que todo terminara, sólo esperaba que eso no arruinara del todo su amistad, ya que de ser así le dolería alejarse de ella después de todo...

Más grande fue sorpresa al escuchar en susurro un sí, atónito volvió su vista a la joven, pregunto que si era verdad lo que escucho y ella aun con lágrimas en sus ojos asintió fervientemente, el joven se alegró tanto que pareció también llorar, colocó el anillo en su dedo y esta se abalanzó a sus brazos, un minuto que para ambos pareció una eternidad basto para demostrase el afecto del amor que había nacido entre los dos, el muchacho le declaro sus sentimientos y propuso matrimonio a la joven de ojos cristalinos y hermosa cabellera.

En qué momento nació ese amor, no lo sabían, lo único que si podían asegurar es que ahora no querían separarse nunca. Alegre la nueva pareja y futuro matrimonio llegaron al hogar de la chica, dieron la noticia a la familia durante la cena dejándolos sin habla durante un momento, luego no se dejaron esperar las palabras de felicidad, por parte de su hermano y su padre, su madre aun impactada de la noticia por un momento se preocupó diciendo que aún eran muy jóvenes para tomar una enorme decisión, pero los miembros varones de la familia dijeron que no se preocupara, incluso el hermano de la chica tratando de calmar a su madre término diciendo _no puedes detener lo inevitable, ambos parecen estar destinados a estar juntos...cuando hay amor...hay algo más que importe?._

Y eso fue suficiente para que entendiera su madre, dio su bendición a su hija y hoy nuevo hijo para casarse.

Los preparativos para celebración se complicaron al inicio pero luego de mucho, pudieron tener todo lo necesario, decidieron unir sus vidas durante la estación de invierno, pues les traía recuerdos de cuando se conocieron.

Sus votos fueron simples y sencillos pero encerraron todo lo que sus corazones guardaban y anhelaban escuchar...estar juntos por siempre y jamás poderse separar...

Y así las estaciones pasaron, sus primeros años fueron de lo más maravilloso, el ahora hombre adulto logró terminar su carrera, y hoy era uno de los importantes gerentes de la empresa que lo vio crecer, su esposa hacia poco había dejado de trabajar, todo por petición de su esposo, no había necesidad de que trabajara después de lo bien que el ganaba, aunque al inicio la testarudez de su amada lo desesperaba, con los años logro entenderla, tanto ella como el amaban la independencia, y no mucho aprobaban ser una carga para su amado, pero eso cambio cuando una noticia llegó su esposa ahora estaba esperando a su primer hijo, fruto del gran amor que se profesaban, tiempo después de su Unión se percataron de que ambos ya habían pasado una vida juntos y que nuevamente sus almas volvieron a buscarse para amarse una vez más... Nadie creía una historia tan absurda, pero al parecer quien si la creyó fue la madre del muchacho ahora ya un hombre, no explico porque, pero estaba convencida de que la vida puede traerte tanto desdichas como alegrías.

El tiempo paso su criatura nació, ambos eran muy felices, no creían que alguien más pudieran tener todo la misma sensación que ambos compartían, el niño era muy parecido a ella, mismo cabello, misma sonrisa, sus ojos eran iguales a los de él, todo iba tan perfecto... Hasta que...

Durante los siguientes años, la pareja concibió un segundo hijo este era igual en apariencia a su padre, y luego un tercero o mejor dicho tercera ella era la viva imagen de su madre, para muchos podría ser las más grande alegría, no así para esta familia, después del nacimiento del tercer integrante, la mujer de bellos ojos color plata, cayó en cama, según los médicos le habían informado al esposo que el cuerpo de su esposa había cogido un extraño virus, que había adquirido cuando estaba recuperándose del parto del tercer bebé, tal parecía que todos los intentos por estabilizarla habían fracasado, con mucho pesar acepto la noticia de que su amada esposa no duraría mucho en ese estado, que todo era cuestión de tiempo, preocupado y temeroso pregunto por la salud de la menor de sus hijos, a lo que los médicos le respondieron que estaba en perfecto estado, que el virus no llegó a su sistema y que era una bebé fuerte y hermosa, un alivio se instaló en su corazón, por lo menos tendría cara para enfrentar a su esposa que no dejaba de preguntar por su pequeña criatura.

La familia se sintió devastada con tal cruel noticia, una matrimonio joven, con mucho porque vivir, llegar una calamidad de ese nivel parecía ser una maldición.

Con el tiempo la resignación llego, la madre del esposo se fue a vivir con ellos para ayudar al cuidado de su nuera y sus nietos, los quería y ellos a ella también, desde que su hijo le presento a la muchacha entendió como término enamorándose de ella, era una persona muy dulce, tierna y amorosa, y como madre una mujer excepcional...sólo es el destino quien llega a recordarles si seguirá cumpliendo sus promesas...

Si antes ellos eran una familia unida, ahora lo eran mucho más...todos pusieron de su parte para cuidar a la esposa del muchacho y los hijos de ambos...sin notar que el tiempo como cruel ladrón se llevaba poco a poco los mejores momentos que había vivido juntos sin remordimientos.

Un frío invierno fue la fecha en la que su amada cerro para siempre sus ojos, pero antes de hacerlo le dijo a su amor cuanto le agradecía el haberse conocido, el haber aceptado la invitación de la cena que marcó el inicio de una felicidad sin fin... le dolía en el alma dejarlo, así como a sus pequeños, pero sabía que estaban en buenas manos, en los de su padre...su esposo...su amado...estarían bien pues él les brindaría el amor y comprensión que necesitarían de ahora en adelante, les daría las fuerzas necesarias para no rendirse, y aunque ella ya no estuviera a su lado, ella tendría un lugar dentro de cada uno de sus corazones y para ella eso era suficiente.

Un beso...con un beso sellaron el inicio de su amor y con un beso se despedían aclarando lo interminable que siempre seria esa pasión... un beso que termino de encaminarla al mundo de los sueños eternos...

La familia entera lloro la pérdida de su ser más querido, una hija, una hermana, una madre, una esposa...pero sabían que ya descansaba, que estaba en un mejor lugar...y que daban gracias por haberla conocido y amado como lo hicieron, que seguirían adelante y lo harían por ella y por esos niños que eran la clara prueba de que estuvo con ellos en la tierra porque un pedacito de ella quedaba en esos tres pequeños...

gruesas lagrimas bajaban en mejillas del esposo quien al verla susurro... _nos encontraremos y volveré a amarte como la primera vez...solo espérame...espérame de nuevo...llegare a ti...y me quedaré siempre a tu lado...lo prometo..._..contemplo el calmo rostro de su amor y lo acarició, tomo entre sus dedos esos cabellos que siempre amo porque decía que estaban llenos de vida...su mundo se partió, su alma se dividió, su corazón se desfragmento...y como no hacerlo si su gran amor le dejo...

.

.

* * *

.

 _"El destino pregunto...Podrás mantener tu promesa por siempre?..."_

.

* * *

.

.

Exaltado se despertó!

"Qué demonios fue todo eso!"

Internamente se preguntó, toco su rostro y unas gotas de sudor pudo observar entre sus dedos, en qué momento se había dormido!?...inconcebible...simplemente estúpido!...como ÉL había bajado tanto su guardia?!, escucho un retumbó no muy lejos, agudizó su vista fuera de la cueva... fue entonces que lo encontró...la grieta.

Volvió su mirada a la _humana_ se quedó dormida también fue lo que expreso.

Se incorporó, no sin antes sentir un pequeño mareo que lo desbalanceo se sostuvo en la pared para tratar de recuperarse... qué diablos pasaba con él...era imposible pero tenía que aceptar que no entendía nada, que eran esos raros sueños, de que iba todo aquello...cuál era su significado real?...

Por el momento no podía encontrar respuesta, se repuso al escuchar nuevamente el estruendo, tenía que parar esa locura de lo que miraba que sucedía afuera. Se acercó a la pelinaranja necesitaba levantarla.

-Despierta.-

Orihime se removió.

-Que despiertes mujer.-alzo un poco más su grave voz.

Ella comenzó a despertar al escuchar la insistencia de su acompañante se tallo los ojos para después ver al susodicho.

-Ulquiorra...que sucede?..-pregunto aun un poco adormilada.

-Prepárate, necesito que cierres una abertura que se ha formado en este bosque.-

-C..como?...a que te...-sin poder concretizar su pregunta obtuvo su respuesta al escuchar un enorme estruendo, dirigió su vista de donde podría provenir, sin imaginar lo que vería, con terror observo una horda de hollows arremetiendo fuertemente una fisura resplandeciente que estaba sobre uno de esos enormes pilares viendo como usaban todo el poder que tenían para abrir a la fuerza una garganta y lograr con ello poder cruzar al mundo real.

-Q...que esta pasando aquí?!...Que están haciendo ellos Ulquiorra.-

-Ese es el motivo de nuestra misión.-

-Eh?!.-

-Nuestro objetivo es detener esto.-señalo al enorme grupo.

-Porqué...sigo sin entender...?-Para que pararlos? Es decir...que no eran necesarias para el ex-capitán shinigami esas criaturas? No comprendía entonces la razón de su misión.

-la salida masiva de Hollows esta llamando la atención y eso perjudicaría los planes de Aizen-sama.-

-Aun asi es demasiado peligroso, mira cuantos son!.-ahora lo entendía pero sin ser asi Orihime se aterro, no había vuelto a ver una enorme cantidad de hollows desde que Ishida utilizo el cebo para competir contra Kurosaki-kun... Y en ese momento recordó...sus amigos!...dejar que esos mountros crucen a su mundo no era opción...corrían riesgo si permitía que lograrán pasar no imaginaba lo que pudiera sucederles, sus amigos eran fuertes y lo sabía, pero con un enorme grupo como ese no podía asegurarles una victoria sin pensar en la cantidad de daños que ocasionarían, además ellos no podían perder tiempo con ellos, había que prepararse, tenían una guerra pendiente que ganar.

-Tienes miedo?-

-Que?...-

-Tienes miedo?-

Y como no tenerlo si parecía el fin del mundo con todos ellos, eran dos contra todo un ejercito.

-Y..yo...-

-Si es asi, entonces fue una perdida de tiempo traerte.-

-Huh?!.-

\- admitiré mi error al pensar que eras fuerte.- Ulquiorra aun con pose despreocupada, le miro con despreció...estaba molesto y eso podía notarlo la chica, podría resultarle estoico, sin sentimientos, e irascible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero escuchar decir eso, no entendía porque su corazón se comprimía al descifrar el significado de su argumento, con el tiempo había logrado comprender por lo menos un poco las expresiones y sus palabras cuando se refería a algo.

Pero hoy... ver que le enojaba el estar equivocado con respecto a ella, simplemente la hacia sentir terrible, como...como dar una explicación a lo que estaba pasando en su corazón con él! Ni siquiera con sus amigos pudo tener esa reacción...pero...porque con ese hombre si...

-Puedes esconderte si quieres, yo haré el trabajo.-y sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de la humana, giro en sus talones y se dirigió hacia el enorme grupo de hollows, aun con sus manos en su hakama.

-Espera!...-porque?, porque quería mostrarle que no estaba equivocado.

-Que quieres?-

-Y..yo...ire contigo!- miro con determinación a los ojos del pelinegro.

Una sonrisa fantasma apareció en el rostro del Espada, eso era lo que el vio en ella, sus estúpidos amigos la miraban como una carga y aunque al principio pensó que solo era basura, al final pudo reconocer de lo que podría ser capaz, y que mejor oportunidad de utilizarla cuando descubrió que sus mismos compañeros le dieron la espalda para entrenarla, pudo averiguar que la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia fue la única que la apoyó, pero aun asi, jamás podrían sacar su verdadero potencial si no lograban ponerla en verdaderas pruebas. Y esta era precisamente una de ellas.

-Que iras conmigo dices? Y se puede saber para que? Hace tan solo un minuto me dejaste claro de tu miedo a esta situación.-

-No me importa! Iré contigo y te ayudaré a cerrar esa garganta!-bien ya la había cabreado con su hostilidad, se lo demostraría y cerraría su puta boca al ver de lo que podía ser capaz.

-Bien, si es así, prepárate.-

Y ambos a pasos firmes se dirigieron a la enorme horda de Gillian, Menos grande, Adjhucas y Hollows, era una pesadilla ll que podrías pensar tan solo de verlos.

Mientras caminaban Ulquiorra empezó a explicarle lo que harían una vez allí, ella asintió en respuesta de aceptar el plan.

Ya estando lo mas cerca posible de su blanco Ulquiorra lanzo un _cero_ para quedar frente al espacio de la grieta y los hollows, tomo la cintura de Orihime y utilizó _sonido_ para llegar a su objetivo.

Una vez adentro Inoue debía utilizar su escudo de rechazo y cerrar la fisura, mientras luchaban con aquellos que se acercaran para tratar de pasar el portal que los conduciría al mundo humano.

-Estas lista?-

-Si!-

-Bien...ahora!-

-Sõten Kisshun!-Un resplandor dorado se formo alrededor de la grieta.

Mientras Orihime con su escudo restauraba a su estado original Ulquiorra había sacado su espada y blandiéndola con energía concentrada, destruía a aquellos hollows que se abalanzaron contra ellos para llegar a la garganta y tratar de cruzarla, al frente, a su derecha, a su izquierda estaban completamente rodeados superándolos en un gran número, insoportables rugidos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, pudiendo crispar la piel de cualquiera, era una ventaja que los hollows que venían al inicio de ese ejército, fueran de movimientos torpes, logrando asi que Ulquiorra pudiera mover su espada para acabarlos unos metros antes de llegar hasta ellos...pero caso contrario sería después porque seguían los gillian y los adjhucas, quienes eran de mayor movimiento y flexibilidad, incluso habían empezado a usar sus ataques...

-Despliega tu otro escudo!-le advirtió el pelinegro.

-SI!...Santen Kesshun!-un enorme escudo de triángulo ahora los protegía...seguía sin creer que a pesar de recibir certeros y directos ataques, estuviera resistiendo como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

En ello mientras seguía con su tarea de cerrar ese portal, Ulquiorra salió del escudo y fue directamente a acabar con muchos de los que atacaban. Era rápido, pues usando sonido era una mejor forma de atacar sin ser lastimado.

Algunos hollows se acercaron peligrosamente a Orihime para atacarla, corrieron a todo lo que dieron levantando sus gruesas garras para descargarlas con los golpes.

-Ulquiorra!-grito desesperada al notar la intención de las criaturas, no quería morir...no ahí!

-Ataca! Si no lo haces morirás.-Ulquiorra mientras combatía le recriminó y la confrontó...el no era ningún héroe para salvarla, si moría en ese ataque...asi seria...ella moriría por su debilidad.

Con sus ojos absortos por la sorpresa a su respuesta, Orihime no creyó que la estuviera abandonando a su suerte...

 _"Tienes miedo?"_

Esa frase había hecho eco en su mente, frunciendo el ceño recordó lo que decidió hace un momento, demostrar de lo que era capaz...

-Koten Zanshun! Tsubaki!- de pronto un haz de luz dorado salió disparado, girando a gran velocidad formando un circulo, impactando directamente a los hollows que iban a por ella para atacarla, logrando con ello partir en dos y destruir a los mounstros. Con sorpresa admiro lo que fue capaz de hacer, se sentía tan bien, ser de utilidad y no una carga como usualmente la veían.

Ulquiorra la observo fugazmente... porque sentía un alivio?...acaso le importaba lo que llegará a pasarle a esa humana... _Tonterías_... Se reprendió internamente por estar pensando en estupideces, siguió con la labor de destruir aquellos que osaban desobedecer las ordenes de Aizen, quien advirtió que nadie debía salir de Hueco Mundo hasta que el lo autorizara.

-Esto se esta demorando mucho.- dijo mientras seguía luchando.

Orihime estaba quedándose sin energía, utilizar prácticamente todas sus técnicas a la vez era algo sumamente agotador. Pero aun asi aguanto todo lo necesario para cerrar el bendito portal de una vez por todas...solo faltaba poco...solo un poco mas...

-Terminaste?-Pregunto en medio de su batalla Ulquiorra.

-Ya casi!...so...lo...- usando la mayor cantidad de reiatsu que pudo logro restaurar el muro ya la fisura no existía mas...-YA ESTA! TERMINE!-

Pero en eso su escudo Santen Kesshun término partiéndose en mil pedazos, ya no le quedaba nada de energía, utilizar a Tsubaki y protegerse de los ataques de una multitud de Hollow era una tarea infernal, tratando de recuperarse quiso volver a activar su escudo, pues un Hollow de los últimos que quedaban de ese enorme ejército alcanzo a ver el agotamiento de la pelinaranja, quien poco o nada podía seguir manteniéndose en pie, sin poder restaurar su escudo termino perdiendo la consciencia golpeándose en el suelo en el trayecto, un leve hilo de sangre salía de su frente, no sentía absolutamente nada...se engullo en la completa oscuridad...

Ulquiorra aun ocupado con un gran número de Adjhucas trato de divisar a la chica cuando escucho que terminó su trabajo, pero al verla inconsciente en el suelo y a merced de algunos hollows que corrían hacia ella, trato de un momento a otro de quitarse de encima a esas basuras para recuperar a la mujer...

El resplandor de un cero activándose y listo para disparar termino de alertarlo...si no llegaba a tiempo...ella moriría...

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Sucede algo?-

-N…no lo sé...siento una enorme angustia en mi pecho...-

-Ella se encuentra bien...si?...confía en ella...-

-Claro que confío...pero aun así...-mientras tomaba con fuerza su pecho no dejaba de ver el azul cielo con una mirada preocupante.-...por favor Inoue...cuídate...espérame sólo un poco más...-

-Tranquilízate hombre, ella es fuerte y lo sabes.-

-Inoue-san no se rendirá tan fácil.-

Sado solo asintió...

-Lo ves...todos creemos en ella...ahora solo concéntrate falta poco para qué términos.-

-Rukia...chicos...gracias...-dijo sonriendo quedamente.

-No es nada...es hora de irnos...vamos Ichigo.-

-Si!.-

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Aizen-Taicho, lograron cerrar la abertura...estuvo bien haberlos enviado solos?-

-Claro Gin, todo forma parte de mi plan, si resulta bien, podré usar sus poderes en conjunto con la Hyogoku, y asi podre cumplir mi objetivo.-

-Esta seguro de esto?...-

-Claro...porque dudas?.-

-No lo hago.-respondió serio sin muestra alguna de subestimar lo que escuchaba.

-Bien, me alegra que lo pienses asi.-con una mirada de superioridad sonriendo dijo lo anterior.

-Y donde están?-

-No tardaran en regresar...creo que en un día más estarán de nuevo en el palacio.-

-Perfecto, ya quiero verificar los resultados del experimento...puedes retirarte.-

-Como usted diga.-salió sin decir nada mas...pero internamente se preocupo.

-Esto es malo...si dejo que se haga con ese poder, no podré detener esto...ah!..-se decía voz baja mientras caminaba- Ran...que hago?...- una vez mas pensó en la rubia y una idea cruzo su mente...-Eso es!...ahora solo debo esperar a que regresen...-se detuvo y esta vez se dirigió al cuarto de vigilancia.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Creo que me tarde no es cierto...disculpen...XD**

 **No dire mucho porque estoy subiendo apenas el capitulo... espero les guste como va encaminandose la historia..**.. **en compesación por eso es un poco largo...espero no haberlos aburrido.**

 **Disculpen los errorres y si encuentran un poco de OOC.**

 **Gracias por leer y gracias a 777th Heaven! Gracias por darme animos me encanta! y tambien agradezco a quienes me dejan review... me enorgullece saber que les guste...**

 **Nos leemos al proximo...espero no tardar!**

 **Saludos**

 **Sohma**


	4. Capitulo 4 Que es lo que necesito?

" **Nuestro Destino"** ** _El Hilo Rojo del Destino_**

 ** _CAPITULO 4. ¿Que es lo que necesito?_**

"El amor puede ser un pasatiempo y una tragedia…"

{Isadora Duncan}

.

.

.

.

.

La Luna y las estrellas desde el principio ellos han existido, ellos han guardado muchos secretos a lo largo de su existencia, son capaces de contarnos un sin fin de historias como creas posible.

Incluso puedo asegurarte que ellos son capaces de contar mejor esta historia que estoy relatando; y porque no, si ellos son los mejores testigos que han observado a estas dos almas que a través del tiempo…han pasado por mucho….pueden contar….

Las innumerables veces que en diferentes vidas los han visto….encontrarse…..amarse…..y también….despedirse….

Han sido testigos mudos de todas esas ocasiones, estos silenciosos destellos que han adornado cada uno de los teatros recreados solo para ellos, un hermoso manto negro con cada fulgor perfectamente colocado en este con solo una lámpara en forma menguante que brillando sobre ese cielo…aguarda el justo momento en donde ambos seres juran amarse una vez más….aguardan pacientes el ver como ambos se declaran ante ellos su infinito amor….recitando nuevamente que este nunca terminara…

Que se amaran _incluso más allá de la muerte_ , que lucharan siempre para estar juntos….si es que se les permite tal deseo.

A veces hay lágrimas de felicidad, otras veces hay lágrimas de dolor, solo La Luna sabe cuánto es lo que esas almas se aman, y la pasión que desbordan en cuanto se encuentran, prometiéndose que siempre estarán ahí el uno para el otro, sin importar que….porque nadie podrá separarlos…

 _O eso es lo que creían….._

La Luna pregunto.

̶ " _Destino… ¿hasta cuándo dejaras que sigan así…?_ " ̶

Destino respondió.

̶ " _Aún falta para que pueda decir, hasta aquí_ " ̶

La Luna prosiguió. ̶ " _Me duele mucho que sigan preguntando y buscando respuestas en mí, es duro oírles decir que sienten morir lentamente al no estar al lado de su otra mitad…su complemento….acaso no te duele verlos sufrir_ "̶

Destino rio. ̶ " _Ellos deben pasar por esto, para entender que deben ser fuertes; sufrir dices, si tuviera un corazón real hace tiempo lo hubiera llevado al taller de corazones, para repararlo de todos los golpes y daños que ha sufrido con el paso del tiempo, durante todas las vidas en que les he acompañado_." ̶

̶ " _Destino eres mi amigo desde hace mucho siglos, acaso no sientes nada al ver sus rostros cuando están separados_ " ̶

̶ " _Luna…aun no es tiempo; ellos deben buscar sus propias respuestas, ya han sido felices en otras vidas atrás, pero también han vivido otras donde fueron infelices, es sencillo, simplemente no esperaron_ " ̶

̶ " _Ellos han sido infelices porque se cansan de sufrir, no soportan más su dolor y tratan de olvidar_ "—con deje de tristeza dijo aquello.

̶ _"¡NO! ¡Ellos lo son por no ser fuertes! ¡Lo son por hacer promesas que no son capaces de cumplir!_ " —resoplo molesto.

̶ " _Quieres que te ayude….ya no deseo verles morir una vida más preguntándose… ¿por qué…?_ "̶

̶ " _Luna amiga mía…esta no es tu carga, no puedo imponerte algo que no te corresponde llevar_ " ̶

̶ " _Aun así quiero ayudar…."̶_

Destino negó —" _Eso no depende de ti o de mi….recuerda quien anudo su hilo…ellos deben hacerlo por cuenta propia….deben recordar esas promesas…recordar cuando fue la primera vez que se enamoraron…._ "̶

—" _Esta bien, no hare más de lo que me corresponde….estaré ahí para cuando me necesiten….estaré ahí para cuando busquen ser escuchados…"̶_

 _̶ "Te lo agradezco Luna"̶_

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, pudo notar que estaba sobre una superficie blanda...trato de incorporarse pero al hacerlo sintió un pequeña punzada de dolor, llevo su mano a la parte de dónde provenía dicho malestar...su cabeza; pero al tocarla noto lo que parecía ser un ¿vendaje?...luego trato de enfocar mejor su vista para reconocer el lugar en el cual estaba y se pudo percatarse de donde se encontraba...era su habitación...en... _Las Noches_...Hueco Mundo...

-Que sucedió...-

-No deberías levantarte aun.-

-Eh?!...¿quién está ahí?…..¿Ulquiorra...?-

-Vaya~...así que esperabas despertar en los brazos de él...-

-Gin-san?!...No!...quiero decir...bueno…yo...-un marcado sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas-co...como llegue hasta aquí?-

-Es obvio, Ulquiorra te trajo.-

-Eh?!...pero ¿cómo?... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-Tres días, cuatro si agregamos lo que te tomo a él en traerte.-

-QUEEE?! Oh no….-Sorprendida le miro.-Y...y él como se encuentra?-no podía negarlo, necesitaba saber en qué estado se encontraba el pelinegro, el haberse tardado esa cantidad de tiempo para regresar a Las Noches, solo podía suponerle que ella había quedado muy mal y Ulquiorra también se le pudo haber complicado las cosas.

-Oh...así que te preocupas más por él que por ti...interesante.-dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón.

-Por favor...solo responda Gin-san...-bajo un poco la voz.

-No te preocupes...él se encuentra bien...no hace mucho que se retiró.-

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de la pelirroja-Gracias...-pero luego algo hizo click al procesar lo que dijo-es…espera...estuvo aquí?-

-Claro...no se despego de ti desde que vinieron, así que prácticamente le obligue para que se retirara a descansar un poco.-

Orihime oculto sus rostro bajo sus manos, sentía un poco de vergüenza no podía creer que él, que Ulquiorra hubiese estado cuidándole todo ese tiempo.

-Así que dime, ¿qué fue lo que les paso?, Ulquiorra después de dejarte en la enfermería, también fue tratado por algunas heridas.-pregunto de lo más curioso el peliblanco.

-Yo...yo...la verdad no lo sé...solo recuerdo que termine de cerrar la fisura que encontramos y después...-Orihime sostuvo su cabeza al tratar de ordenar las imágenes que se recreaban en su mente-...creo que unos hollows estuvieron a punto de atacarme, pero luego todo se volvió oscuro...-termino diciendo mirando fijamente al ex-shinigami.

-Así que eso sucedió...mmmm...y dime ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-Eh…si…-

-Bien...eres una buena chica….pero ahora necesito que no vuelvas a usar tus poderes en él, ¿comprendes?-

-Huh?...claro...pero...¿porque?...quiero decir...primero me piden que los use y ahora ¿no?-susurro sin entender del todo.

Gin observo el rostro de la joven que expresaba completamente la confusión a la que entro.

-Tú no te preocupes...te lo explicare luego, por el momento solo haz lo que te digo, y no digas nada a nadie ¿me comprendes?

-Está bien...entiendo...creo...-pero nuevamente imágenes golpearon su mente, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de la condición en la que termino Ulquiorra y ella, todo por culpa de su debilidad.-Hasta cuando dejare de ser una carga..-susurro mas no se percató que fue escuchada por el ojizarco, quien al verla alzo una ceja y cambio su expresión en el rostro.

-No deberías de menospreciarte de esa forma, hiciste un buen trabajo según escuche.-

-Claro que no...eso no es cierto...fui todo menos ayuda...solo fui una carga...al final no pude ayudar a Ulquiorra...sin embargo solo logre ponernos en peligro.-unas traicioneras lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, a causa de su impotencia apuño sus manos tomando con fuerza las sabanas.

-Si es así, entonces contesta lo siguiente.-

-Que...-

-¿Quién es la persona que está en Hueco Mundo como una completa desconocida y que trata con todo lo que tiene, evitar que sus seres queridos sean asesinados aun a costa de lo que pueda pasarle?-

Orihime al escucharle giro su rostro hacia el peliblanco y hablo-...fui yo...-

-Ves ahí está tu respuesta, ser fuerte no significa solo tener poder, sino que también es ser valiente y decidido en sus decisiones aun a costa de ir en contra de aquellos a quienes proteges.-

-Gin-san...pero aun así...quiero ser de ayuda...ya no soporto el seguir siendo una carga para nadie...es tan frustrante!...estoy cansada de ser la que siempre deben correr a por ella para salvarla...ya no quiero ser esa damisela en peligro! Ya no lo soporto!..-más lagrimas a causa de su furia más con ella misma que ante cualquier otro, salían de sus ojos y bañaban esas mejillas que ahora pintaban un leve color escarlata.-Porque?...Porque?...-

-Sigues pensando que eres una carga para los demás?.-

-No puedo evitarlo…trato de pensar y de convencerme que soy alguien que es de ayuda…pero sabes….no puedo encontrar algo que realmente lo haga…-con el amago de una sonrisa que más que alegría solo denotaba su tristeza y sufrimiento le volvió a mirar.

-Pero lo pudiste mostrar valentía y coraje al aceptar la misión que se te impuso…y pudiste cumplirla aun así.-

-Por favor….como puede llamarle a eso coraje…o siquiera valentía….Sino hubiese sido por Ulquiorra…si no hubiese estado el allí, yo no hubiera salido con vida!...por mi debilidad él salió herido….estábamos siendo atacados cuando estaba sellando la grieta…no pude mantener el ritmo de defender y atacar….sino hubiese sido por él…no sé qué más hubiese pasado….si solo fuera tan fuerte como Kuchiki-san... o como Rangiku-san...-

-La verdad lo tuyo no le llamaría ser débil…-

-A que te refieres…-le observo curiosa, secando con sus lágrimas mientras le veía.

-escucha….pero esta vez quiero que en verdad lo hagas…- Orihime asintió ante lo que dijo Gin.-no necesariamente es más fuerte el que empuña una espada, tú tienes mucho más valor que y osadía que cualquiera que conozca, puedo asegurarte que esa determinación que muestras es mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro poder o espada que puedas cargar, sabes que eres fuerte, pero no lo demuestras porque tú misma te has puesto limitantes...o me equivoco...sabes lo que te detiene, no es así?.-

-Yo….-De un momento a otro Orihime alzo su rostro, sus cabellos aun ocultaba sus llorosos ojos, pero no evito que la sorpresa se mostrara en ella.-Yo no deseo dañar a nadie...-

-Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero mientras te sigas convenciendo que eres inferior al resto, jamás serás útil en una batalla. Es solo cuestión de convencimiento.-

-Se escucha tan fácil.-

-Puede que suene fácil, pero en realidad es mucho más sencillo, tú tienes un poder aun mayor que la fuerza y no hablo de tus poderes de rechazo.-

-Que?-

-Tienes el poder de volver aquellos que crees tus enemigos en tus aliados cuando menos lo imaginas, y déjame decirte que eso puede servirte en un futuro mucho más de lo que crees….no sigues lógicas o ideas como los demás lo hacen….tu creas tu propia filosofía de vida, tu no ves al resto como los demás…para ti no hay amigo o enemigo…y eso es algo muy digno de admirar….tu sentido de valor y honor es mucho mejor que los que siguen de la Sociedad de Almas. Aún así….lo primero que tienes que trabajar es en tu "Confianza".-

No sabía si lloraba porque se sentía tan mal como para ser consolada por sus supuestos "enemigos"….o porque ellos en tan poco tiempo pudieron reconocer aquello que sus amigos que los conoce desde hace mucho, no ven en ella…."Valor y Moral".

-Creo….que tienes razón….muchas gracias….Gin-san

-No tienes porque.-le dio una sonrisa, una de aquellas que hace mucho había olvidado que tenía, porque ella, esa chiquilla, le recordaba a su amiga…a aquella mujer que dejo del otro lado del bando para poder cumplir aquella promesa que se hizo hace mucho….aun cuando esta fuera peligrosa y dolorosa.

-Emmmm….Gin-san….puedo preguntarle….porque…¿porque dejo a Rangiku-san?, ella lo quiere mucho sabe y también te extraña…y puedo ver como ella tenía razón en decir que eres una buena persona…-le susurro después de haber limpiado todo el rastro de lágrimas que estaban en su rostro.

Eso lo pillo desprevenido, era una suerte que tuviera la vista al piso, porque por un momento se dejó ver sus hermosos ojos color azul cielo, al abrirlos desmesuradamente al escucharla, pero inmediatamente se recompuso, no por nada todos esos años al lado de Aizen le habían servido para esconder su verdadera forma ante todos.

-…..-una sonrisa fantasma surco sus labios.-yo tengo mis motivos, siento en verdad haberla dejado, pero…por el momento….no puedo estar con ella, no aun…-termino de forma seria.

-Es tan importante eso que debes hacer como para sacrificarte de esta manera?.-con una mirada melancólica le pregunto.

-Tú me lo preguntas….eso es gracioso….tu más que nadie debería entender mi posición…-dijo en voz baja.

-Creo que entiendo.-le miro.-

-Y no debes decir esto a nadie….me oyes….-Orihime asintió.-pero…..gracias por estar con ella y ser su amiga…-

-No es nada….quiero mucho a Rangiku-san….ella es mi mayor confidente y es una buena amiga…espero que se encuentre bien.-lo último dijo mientras miraba por la ventana esa inamovible Luna menguante.-

-Es hora de irme.-se levantó.-creo que ya estas mejor….y además...es posible que alguien quiera verte….-

-Eh?!...está bien….hasta luego Gin-san.-le despidió con la mano.

Una vez más se encontraba ella sola en su habitación, volvió a mirar la ventana y aprecio aquella Luna, tan blanca y tan pura…aquella a la cual siempre le inundaba de preguntas, preguntas que sabía ella no tendrían respuesta….aun no todavía…..

-….Estaré haciendo lo correcto en este lugar?…..-en un susurro dijo, pero luego una fugaz imagen se coló en su mente, con porte impecable, su uniforme tan blanco como aquello lugar, una impertérrita mirada, sus ojos que te escrutan más de lo que se puede percibir, de un hermoso color esmeralda tan sin igual.-Ulquiorra….-Se asombró de sus propios pensamientos. Sentía su corazón acelerarse con tan solo pensar en él.-Que….que es esto?...-dijo mientras tocaba su pecho y lo sentía latir sin control.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Disculpad el atraso...aquí vengo a dejar el capitulo 4, aun tengo en proceso el capitulo 5...asi que tardare un poco en subirlo...no desesperéis...tratare de subirlo en cuanto lo tenga...este capitulo ya lo tenia completo...pero desgraciadamente mi teléfono murío y con el...el archivo de este capitulo...TwT...así que disculpen el atraso...en serio...**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

 **Un abrazo! Sohma**


	5. Capitulo 5 ¿Eres tú? Al fin te encontré

" **Nuestro Destino"** _ **El Hilo Rojo del Destino**_

 _ **CAPITULO 5. ¿Eres tú?-Te Encontré"**_

"Amor tan gentil, en la apariencia, haya de ser tan cruel y tirano en la prueba…"

{William Shakespeare}

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras recorría el ala este del palacio, iba en dirección de la habitación de la humana, giro a la izquierda y observo como Gin salía de la habitación de ella.

-No te dije que descansaras un poco más Ulquiorra-kun~.-dijo en modo reprobatorio mientras negaba con la cabeza.-ah los jóvenes de ahora, no obedecen a los adultos y todo por ver a sus novias.-

-Déjate de tonterías.-estrecho un poco la mirada, nunca terminaron de gustarle comentarios fuera de contexto y más que todo siendo absurdos cuando eran dirigidos a él.-Es mi obligación cuidarla, así que no digas estupideces.-

-Estas seguro que solo es obligación? Porque por la forma en que cuidaste de ella durante estos días, cualquiera diría lo contrario...-de forma divertida lo vio.

-Aizen-sama me encomendó su completo cuidado y protección...-dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta y tomaba el pomo de la misma.-así que, te advierto que dejes de hacer comentarios sin sentido para mis acciones.-

-Está bien~... Está bien...lo que tú digas Ulquiorra-kun...- con una sonrisa maliciosa se despidió.

El pelinegro solo observó al ex-shinigami caminar por el pasillo hasta perderse mientras se retiraba.

Un imperceptible suspiro salió de sus labios.-... A veces me pregunto que cruza por su mente..- dijo más para sí mismo.

Ulquiorra entro a la habitación y encontró a una pelinaranja mirando fijamente la Luna a través de la ventana...la observó cómo se veía perdida en sus pensamientos...tanto que una imagen fugaz cruzó su mente...

"- _En esta vida y la siguiente siempre te amare...y estaré esperando por ti aunque tardes una eternidad...lo haré...por qué te amo.- el reflejo de una sonrisa es todo lo que observo"_

 _"_ pero que fue eso?" se preguntó internamente mientras sostenía su cabeza.

-Eh?!... Ulquiorra...eres tú?...-despacio pregunto al reparar en la presencia de alguien en su recámara.-Oh por dios!... Te sucede algo?!.. Estas bien?!.- al ver el gesto de dolor?...de Ulquiorra se asustó, no lo pensó un momento más y salió de la comodidad del sofá y se encaminó hacia el pelinegro, aun cuando esto le resultará difícil, ya que aún seguía recuperándose.

-Estoy bien...es por ti por quien deberías preocuparte.-le tomó del brazo justo al momento en que ella tratando de llegar a él, no pudo seguir manteniéndose en pie y estuvo a punto de caer.

-G...gracias...yo aún no...recupero fuerzas...pero tampoco podía dejar que algo te pasara...si sentías dolor...- llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del Ulquiorra...podía sentir su piel...tan fría como el hielo...pero a la vez tan suave como la seda...

Instintivamente el Espada tomo la mano de la chica y la retiro sin un ápice de gentileza.-No hagas cosas inútiles...-la ayudo a regresar al sofá para que se acomodara nuevamente.

-Gracias...-

-Eso es innecesario.- con una mirada plana se sentó frente a la chica.

-De todas formas...gracias por ayudarme...y no dejarme morir allá afuera...- un poco avergonzada y con un leve rubor que subió a sus mejillas.

Ulquiorra no dijo más, solamente la miro y luego volvió su vista al vendaje de su cabeza, esta vez la había salvado por muy poco, si no hubiese usado _sonido_ cuando vio al Hollow atacarla con un cero, es más que seguro que ella ahora estuviera muerta.

Así como ella, ahora el también observo esa Luna...que de algún modo lo hacía sentir con...nostalgia?... Aun cuando sabía que él no podía sentir absolutamente nada, porque él no poseía emociones...o sí?...

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Bien! Ya está!...-

-Eh?!... En serio?!... No me estarás gastando una broma...verdad?!-acusadoramente la miro.

-oye! Acepto que a veces lo hago!... Pero ahora no es el momento para eso!.-contraatacó.

-Está bien...voy a creerte...y...cuando partimos?!...sabes que esta angustia me está superando...-

-Eh... Si...lo siento...saldremos pasado mañana...todos se han preparado y lo que haremos no será fácil...así que...solo te pido lo último de paciencia...-

-Claro...de todas formas...eso es lo que me tiene así de desesperado...ya no soporto más!... Necesito verla!... Necesito saber que Inoue está bien!...-

-I...Ichigo...-

-Yo...no puedo más...Rukia...en verdad no puedo más...esto...que hay aquí...-señalándose el pecho continuo- está quemándome...siento que poco a poco me consume...-

-Lo...lo lamento...de haber sabido que esto pasaría...jamás la hubiera dejado venir sola en el Sekaimon...le hubiese dicho que me esperara...-con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro saco lo que sentía.- es mi culpa...jamás debí dejarla sola...-

-No Rukia...el único culpable aquí soy yo...yo la empuje a esto...yo le pedí que no se inmiscuyera...incluso le pedí a Urahara que si buscaba su ayuda se la negara...-

-Que?!... Que hiciste que?!-incredulidad, eso era el rostro de la ojivioleta en ese momento.

-Si...fui yo...pero...era para protegerla!... Si hubieses visto como la lastimaron!...como casi la matan!... Tu misma me hiciste prometerle que siempre la protegería!... Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo!...- con rabia contenida exploto.

-Pero...pero tampoco era esa la manera! prácticamente la alejaste!... Sabes lo que ella siente al pensar que es una carga?!... Ha pasado eso por tu cabeza?!... Sabes lo doloroso que es para ella que la alejen así!- con furia lo miro, no creyéndose aun lo que confesaba el chico.

-Crees que no lo sé?!... Por dios que si lo sé!... Por eso mismo no quería que sufriera!... No puedo permitir que algo le suceda!... Rukia! Simplemente no puedo ni pensarlo!...-se sostuvo la cabeza con una mirada de exasperación y verdadero cansancio ante la situación.- No sé qué hacer...en verdad no sé qué hacer!, estoy desesperado, quiero verla...quiero saber que esta fuera de peligro!.-

-Entonces...vuélvete más fuerte!... Conviértete en alguien que sin importar que, está ahí para protegerla!... Para defender aquello que no quieres que dañen!.-

-Rukia...-sorprendido escucho cada palabra que le dio, como un efecto tranquilizante...logrando recomponerlo ante todo.-Gracias...-

-No tienes porque...Inoue es mi amiga...y también alguien importante para mi.- le toco el hombro y con una dulce sonrisa le dejó solo, porque sabía que el chico ahora necesitaba esa privacidad, para relajarse y sobre todo para pensar en lo que haría, una vez iniciaran su travesía para rescatar a su amiga.

Una vez solo Ichigo, volvió su mirada al firmamento, para apreciar el azul de cielo, mostró una mirada de dolor, pero no era físico, no, esas heridas ya habían sido sanadas por _ella..._ por la mujer en quien ahora estaba pensando, en la mujer que hace ya algún tiempo se coló poco a poco en su corazón, esa mujer que ahora no se encontraba a su lado, por protegerlos a todos, porque así lo entendió el al ver que sus heridas habían sido sanadas la noche que Inoue Orihime desapareció de Karakura y se embarcó ella sola el ir a terreno enemigo, a Hueco Mundo, observo nuevamente su mano, aun recordaba una suave caricia en ellas, un hormigueo placentero dado por la suavidad de su piel, vagamente recordó sus palabras, aun cuando estaba inconsciente, sabía que lo que había escuchado no era un sueño, sino que era real...

" _Si tuviera cinco vidas... Habría tenido cinco diferentes trabajos...habría probado cinco diferentes comidas...y...me habría enamorado cinco veces de la misma persona..."_

 _-_ O _..._ Orihime _...-_ susurro, con angustia en su corazón, y la misma expresión de dolor que tenía hace un momento.-porque...porque te fuiste de mi lado...yo...yo... Soy un cobarde al ni decirte la verdad...al no enfrentar lo que en verdad siento...yo...por favor...espérame Orihime...espérame solo un poco más...pronto iré por ti...-se levantó y encaminándose se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los demás, en la choza de Urahara Kisuke.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Moscú, Rusia, año 1941

Era un invierno diferente nada comparado con otras, se podía sentir que algo iba a cambiar, algo que estaba minando poco a poco los corazones de los pobladores, pero aun así, se negaban a renunciar a lo que representaba su libertad...

A través de sus guantes podría jurar que sentía la calidez de su mano. Miro hasta donde estaban entrelazadas y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, a pesar de los años, seguía poniéndose así...

¿Cómo es que él había logrado acostumbrarse?... Bueno no es que fuera para tanto, pero ella era la diferencia y precisamente por eso es que nunca había dejado de amarlo con tal devoción, si, sabía que él también la amaba y por ello era el doble de feliz...

-Si sigues así, vas a caerte...-

-Lo sé...pero también sé que no dejaras que suceda...-sonrió con dulzura.

-Tienes razón, no dejaré que les pase nada.-llevo su mano hasta el abultado vientre de su mujer.

-sabes algo...-comento mientras tomaba con más fuerza su mano.

-¿qué?- pregunto curioso.

-aún sigo sin creer que pudieras convencer a mis padres de dejarme venir contigo tan lejos de casa, prácticamente me has secuestrado como dos países de diferencia, te sientes orgulloso con eso?-

-No es como si tú te hubieses negado...o me equivoco?... Incluso les dijiste que si no aceptaban, simplemente desaparecías y no verían rastro tuyo al siguiente día.- sonrió al recordar la escena.

-B...bueno si...tienes razón...no se me ocurrió algo más...te aceptaban o simplemente me tachaban de traidora mientras yo me iba por mi cuenta para seguirte...-con cierta vergüenza y en voz baja contesto.

-Y por eso es que te escogí, porque solo en ti pude ver coraje y determinación en cada una de tus acciones, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?...-

-Como no hacerlo...-bajo la mirada aun con sus mejillas pintadas en un lindo color carmín.-... Te caí encima, debajo del viejo álamo...no creí que la rama no me pudiera sostener.-

-Si...tienes razón, gracias a eso me disloque el hombro, pero por lo menos evite que te hicieras daño... Aún sigo sin saber que hacías allí arriba?.-

-B...bueno...es que...eso no es importante!...-desvío el tema.

-Amor, no crees que ya he esperado bastante?...-

-Em... Está bien...pero ven vamos a sentarnos, en verdad ya no aguanto mis pies de tanto caminar.-

-Lo siento, esta no era mi idea de protección que tenía en mente...discúlpame.-

-No...no te preocupes, sin con esto logramos mantenernos a salvo, no me importaría atravesar un continente junto a ti.-

-Gracias...-beso su mejilla, a veces seguía sin comprender como es que ese amor nació en tan poco tiempo después de conocerla, y sentir que la amaba desde mucho antes, luego ellos entendieron porque, después de amarse la primera vez ambos tuvieron un extraño sueño donde coincidieron en muchas cosas, descubriendo tres vidas que habían cruzado con tal de encontrarse el uno con el otro, el investigó por su cuenta, porque le parecía absurda la sola idea, pero ella ciegamente creyó, y al no encontrar fundamento para refutar, él simplemente también lo creyó.

Aun así, ver como su mujer daba pequeños pasos cansados por la incesante nieve, no era un buen panorama, se maldecía internamente por haberla arrancado de la seguridad de su hogar, hacia un lugar donde lo único que se podía respirar era nadas más que muerte.

-Están bien?-pregunto un hombre mayor.

-Eh...claro...mi esposa solo está un poco cansada, ustedes sigan, en cuanto recupere fuerzas los seguiremos.-sacándolo de sus pensamientos contesto el muchacho.

-Muy bien, no se tarden demasiado, el camino es largo y debemos avanzar lo más que podamos.-

-De acuerdo.- camino hasta donde se encontraba ella había tomado asiento, en un tronco tumbado, no había que ser un genio para saber porque estaba así lo que antes podría haber llamado "Árbol".

-De haber sabido que caminaríamos sin descanso, hubiese comido un poco más hace unas horas.- con una mirada despreocupada y con la alegría que caracterizaba le dijo a su esposo.

El solo suspiro.-En verdad...lo lamento...yo...-apretó sus puños por la impotencia.-...yo...esto...-

-Tranquilo...-colocó sus manos sobre las de él, haciéndolo relajar en el acto.-Tu no sabías lo que ocurriría...nadie lo sabía...si...si me hubieses dicho lo que iba a pasar hace solo 3 años atrás.-sonrío- tal vez hubiese pensado que estabas loco...-

-Aun así...este no es el futuro que quería para para ambos...para nosotros...hubiese sido mejor...tal vez...no habernos conocido...-

-No!... Jamás!... Jamás digas eso!... -

-Pero...-

-Escúchame!... Y voy a repetirlo cuantas veces sea necesario...yo siempre...siempre hubiese hallado el modo de encontrarte.-acaricio su mejilla.

El coloco su mano sobre la de la mujer, y se aferró a ella.-Gracias...-suspiro.- y bien...me dirás al fin porque estabas en el árbol ?-

-Eh?!... B...bueno...yo...-con sus mejillas sonrojadas, bajo su mirada avergonzada.

-Tu qué ?...- le encantaba ver a su mujer así, a pesar del tiempo, le recordaba mucho aquel tiempo en que la conoció, cuando aún era una adolescente, tierna, inocente, hermosa, aunque para el ella seguía siendo todo eso, solo agregaba al hecho de que aún le tuviera vergüenza al contarle ciertas historias, que para él solamente le enfatizaban que las cometió en su temprana edad y entrando a la madurez, es decir, que aún era muy joven para poder medir que fuera tan grave como creía que era.

-Estaba en el árbol...tratando de olvidar...olvidar que el amor puede llegar a dañarte más de lo que se piensa...-

-Eh?...- ahora sí, no entendió...de que amor hablaba?, si el hasta ese día la conoció cuando cayó del gran árbol.

-Veras...ese día estaba ahí, porque descubrí que el chico del que creí estar enamorada...-una pausa y sus manos apuñadas en sus gruesos guantes demostraban que aun podía afectarle...pero...porque ?-...él...me engañaba...me engañaba con su mejor amiga...yo los descubrí juntos en su casa...cuando fui a buscarlo...su madre me dejo pasar y me dijo que él estaba con su amiga así que podía pasar, y cuando estaba llegando a su habitación, escuche sonidos, la puerta estaba entre abierta levemente y me acerque...fue ahí...que...los vi...él...él...él estaba haciéndolo con ella...-lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, y las limpio de inmediato, tanto le afectaba?, aún después de años?..-cuando los descubrí no pude evitar ahogar mi sorpresa, ellos se detuvieron y se percataron de la puerta, él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí...con mis manos sobre mi boca, con mis ojos sorprendidos y lágrimas bajando por ellos, entonces el volvió su atención a ella y también pudo verme...ambos se asustaron y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente...yo...yo di dos pasos retrocediendo y corrí...salí de su casa y corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas...sabía que él podría estarme siguiendo, pero no me importó, ya nada me importaba...solo deseaba desaparecer...solo no quería estar ahí...y fue que di con el gran árbol...era gracioso pensar que llegue al lugar donde siempre iba cuando me sentía triste o feliz, era un lugar especial, por lo menos para mí lo era...trepe lo más alto que pude, hasta donde pudiera ver el mismísimo cielo tan cerca...y luego me derrumbe...llore...llore hasta mas no poder, hasta que al fin pude calmarme, cuando me di cuenta ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y sabía que mi familia se preocuparía porque pensaban que yo estaba en casa de mi amiga, y no con un chico.-río melancólica-ellos no sabían que estaba saliendo con un muchacho...tú fuiste al único que lleve a casa y te presente.-dijo mirándolo.

-Aun te duele?...-pregunto, podía sonar estúpido pues fue hace tanto, cuando sólo era una niña, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto e indignado por el maldito imbécil que la engaño de esa forma.

Ella negó.-No...eso fue hace mucho...solo me siento sensible ante el recuerdo...nada más...-dijo acariciando su abultado vientre.-... Cuando me sentí mejor, trate de bajar del árbol, la verdad quien diría que una chica de 16 años estaría hasta la parte más alta de un árbol, cualquiera pensaría que debía estar loca o peor que aun, que quizás era una chiquilla que no había madurado a pesar de la edad, aunque no era así...bueno...mientras bajaba...puse mi peso en una de las ramas que estaban del otro lado por donde subí, y pues fue ahí, que cedió ante mi peso y...creo que ya sabes lo demás...caí sobre ti...-le miro con dulzura.

El no pudo evitar abrazarla, y hacerla sentir protegida, es verdad, la conoció esa misma tarde, mientras el daba un paseo al salir de su trabajo, y quiso pasar por la zona verde, ya que siempre que pasaba por ahí, sentía una gran serenidad, entonces esa vez lo que cambio fue, que una chica le cayó del cielo...o mejor dicho del árbol...-no tengo porque repetir lo que pensé esa vez, tu misma lo acabas de decir.-

-Tienes razón...-río por lo bajo- aun me hace gracia lo que dijiste.-

Mirándole arqueo una ceja para pedirle que se explicara mejor.-que fue lo gracioso?, acabo de decir que dislocaste mi hombro, gracias a eso pase en cama un mes.-

-Bueno si eso lo sé...pero yo me refería a lo que me dijiste...-se aclaró la garganta y trato de imitar a su esposo con una mirada sería.- "no pudiste haber caído, no sé...tal vez de otro árbol o por lo menos encima de otra persona".-

-Si me lo permites, en mi defensa, sabes que usar mis brazos y mi fuerza era lo que hacía llevar el pan a mi boca.-

-Lo sé!... Fue por eso que me disculpe y te acompañe con el doctor.-

-Perdí mi trabajo al no presentarme, dos días después, y mi jefe no quiso esperar mi recuperación.-

-Eso también lo sé...fue por eso que me sentí tan culpable y pedí a mis padres poder remunerarte de alguna manera, por lo menos no aguantaste hambre.-

-Si tienes razón y te lo agradezco, además, fue la mejor forma de conocerte, no lo crees?...-regreso su vista a ella, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.-Pero dime...ese chico, ni volvió a buscarte?.-quería saber, y su curiosidad era más grande ahora.

-Recuerdas al chico que te presente en la tienda de abarrotes?.-

Hizo un gesto tratando de recordar.-Mmm….hablas del muchacho alto, que parecía molesto todo el tiempo?.-

-Si ese...él trabajaba ahí...ese era el chico del que te hable...unas semanas después de que te conocí, hablo conmigo y me explico acerca de sus sentimientos confusos...con su amiga...aunque para ese entonces ya era su novia oficial...-

-Si hubiese sabido eso antes...lo hubiera golpeado hasta que me dolieran las manos.-

-No! Por dios!...-

-Porque lo defiendes?-

-No lo defiendo...te defiendo a ti para evitar que vayas a la cárcel, aun así, después de un tiempo quedamos como amigos, me convencí de que lo nuestro...o lo mío...fue un enamoramiento meramente juvenil...y que encontré el verdadero amor a tu lado.-

-Me alegra oír eso.-

-Si...te amo...y sé que seremos felices los tres cuando estemos a salvo de todo esto...y veremos crecer a nuestro hijo sano y fuerte como tu.-

-Creo que se parecerá más a ti, que a mí.-

-Bueno, hasta que nazca, podremos ver a quien se parece no.- se levantó y sacudió su abrigo.-bien ahora sigamos o si no, no lograremos llegar al otro pueblo antes del anochecer.-

-Está bien.-también se levantó, tomo su mano y continuaron caminando.

Era una larga fila de personas caminando, familias completas, unas cuantas pertenencias, pero ante eso, lo que buscaban era la seguridad de ellos, de sus familias, estar en un lugar donde la maldad no les alcanzara, donde no estuviera un hombre tras un escritorio enviando a masacrar pueblos solamente para preservar a su raza como únicos y superiores, alguien quien no tenía corazón por enviar a masacrar mujeres y niños que no tenían nada de culpa y participación en una guerra que ellos jamás llamaron.

-Es una lástima...me encantaba nuestra casa.-dijo melancólica.-pero creo que esto no podía evitarse...verdad?-

-Tienes razón, solo espera a que lleguemos a donde vamos, busquemos refugio y buscare trabajo, cualquier cosa y saldremos adelante ya lo veras.-apretó el agarre en su mano, para trasmitirle toda la confianza que en ese momento necesitaba.

 ** _Disparo sordo_**

-CORRAN! CORRAN! LOS ALEMANES NOS ENCONTRARON! VIENEN TRAS NOSOTROS!-

-AAAAHHHHHHH!- un grito desgarrador-MICKAEL!-

 ** _otro disparo_**

-ALLÁ! ALLÁ ESTÁN SIGANLOS!-

-Qué?!... Que es eso?!...amor?...-con clara expresión de terror volvió a ver al muchacho.

-Shhh...cálmate...ven vamos...parece que nos encontraron.-miro a todos lados, buscando una forma de escape, estaba muy, muy preocupado...

La gente al escuchar los disparos se dispersó y corrieron, terror eso reflejaban los gritos de las personas.

-Señor! Por allá!.-

-No dejen a nadie con vida!, son órdenes directas del Führer!.-

 _-_ CORRAN!-

-Amor!... Que vamos a hacer?!... Tengo miedo...-tratando de caminar o correr lo más rápido que podía le dijo a su marido.

-No te preocupes!... No dejare que te hagan da- un disparo sordo dio atravesó su espalda para salir por su pecho.

-Ah!... Amor?!...amor?!...responde por favor.-ella movía el cuerpo de su esposo, con dificultad le dio vuelta solo para ver la herida que no paraba de sangrar.-por favor...levántate...no puedo hacer esto sola...levante amor...por favor.-gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-C...cariño...R...Rebecca...huye...ve..vete..-abrió un poco sus ojos, dolía, dolía infernalmente el balazo que recibió.

-No!... No me pidas que lo haga...porque no lo haré...vamos Stanley...levántate...por favor...-

-AQUI HAY UNA SIGANLA!-

Con horror escucho lo que decían los alemanes.

-Por favor levántate...-

-No...no puedo...vete...-trato de empujarla, sintiendo sus fuerzas desfallecer.

-No...no quiero...quiero dejarte...-empezó a llorar con gran dolor.-Yo...yo...siem-otro disparo.

Con gran horror vio la sangre fluir desde su abultado vientre...hasta que cayó a su lado.

-A...amor?!...res...responde por favor...- acerco su mano a su rostro.

-Y...yo...lo...s...siento...-en un hilo de voz que se apagaba poco a poco dijo ella.-t...tal parece que en...en...esta vida...no tendremos el final que...quisimos...-tosió sangre.

-N...No digas eso...-empezó a llorar como no creía poder hacerlo.-Esto...fue mi culpa...de verdad...per...perdóname...-tratando de mantenerse consciente un poco más tomo con más fuerza la mano de ella.

-N...No hay nada que perdonar...el...el destino así lo decidió...-

-Deja eso...por favor...-

-Te esperaré en la próxima oportunidad...por favor...bus...busca...me...-sus ojos dejaron de tener el brillo de la vida.

-No...no...porque?!...- la acaricio por última vez, el en su mente había recapitulado todas las anteriores vidas, y encontró un detalle importante que no paso por alto, y esto acababa de comprobarlo...ellos...las veces que trataron de ser felices...simplemente terminaba su amor en tragedia...y pasar por eso nuevamente no podría seguir soportarlo no más.

-L...Lo siento...pero...si te encuentro...no permitiré que ...que te quedes conmigo...yo...no dejare...que algo...vuelva a...pa...pasarte...lo...ju...ro...-y con eso y la última lagrima saliendo de sus ojos, había muerto al lado de quien más amaba y adoraba en el mundo.

-Y bien?!.-

-Están muertos Señor!-

-Mejor asegúrate.-

-Si!.- y otra pequeña lluvia de balas movió violentamente los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, mientras el chico Nazi se alejaba y terminaba el trabajo que se les encomendó..."Exterminar todo el pequeño poblado". Volvió a ver los cuerpos sin vida, y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, eran jóvenes y parecían de su edad, incluso pensó en su esposa y su pequeño hijo, al ver que la chica estaba embarazada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez "Que era aquello?"... Porque seguía con sueños incomprensibles para el?, pronto reparo en la calidez que sentía alrededor de su cuerpo, y se vio envuelto en un resplandor naranja.

-Que haces?-

-Yo...-desvaneció casi de inmediato su escudo.-...bueno yo...estuve hablándote desde hace un rato, y no respondiste...así que me acerque y parecías agitado, creo...creo que te desmayaste...-con suma precaución contó al pelinegro quién ligeramente estaba recostado sobre el gran sofá.

-Qué?...desmayado?...-susurro para sí, que diablos estaba pasando con él, él quien era el Espada más fuerte de Hueco Mundo!, se había desmayado? Porque?.

-Tonterías.-espetó con dureza.

Orihime solo pude observar con tristeza, no por su trato, ya se había acostumbrado a que Ulquiorra fuera así de duro con ella, sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia como lo hacía Grimmjow. Pero tampoco es que se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados y ver como el Espada se removía por la fiebre repentina que tuvo, murmurando cosas inentendibles para ella, quien era Rebecca?...acaso ese era el nombre de alguien que significo mucho para él?...seria que por ella estaba atado a la esencia que era ahora?..."Eh?... Porque siento este dolor?", se preguntó al percibir una punzada en su pecho, y un ligero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Ulquiorra representaba el _vacío_ , eso era lo que le había explicado no hace mucho Gin, cada Espada al servicio de Aizen, estaba atado a una esencia, su verdadera forma por llamarlo de algún modo, Stark era "Soledad", Barragán era la "Muerte", Grimmjow era "Destrucción"... Y así cada quien al parecer había adquirido esa característica arraigada de su vida anterior, antes de convertirse en Hollow.

"Así que ese es el nombre de ella?... De la mujer que amaste tal vez?... Por quien ahora tienes esas lagrimas eternas?...tanto fue lo que sufriste?..." muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta, era todo lo que estaba tratando de procesar Orihime por las acciones de chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-Escucha.-

-Qué?...-la saco de sus pensamientos.-Que sucede?-

-Tu energía, se siente muy débil.- la miro con detenimiento, notando por primera vez lo marcado de sus ojos, posiblemente porque tal vez no había podido descansar bien.

-No...no te preocupes...estoy bien...solo un poco cansada...eso es todo...pero nada grave, un buen descanso y estaré como nueva.-movió sus manos en señal de despreocupación.

-Gastas mucho reiatsu usando tu escudo.-metió su mano dentro de su hakama, para luego sacar algo en su mano.-ten.-

Tomó entre sus manos aquello que le daba Ulquiorra.-Que...que es esto? _.-_ miro con curiosidad, parecía un bollo de judías dulces?...no no era eso...que haría con algo así en su bolsillo en primer lugar?... Pero se sentía muy blando.

-Cómelo-ordenó.

-Que?!-

-Hazlo, su sabor no es agradable, aunque no teniendo necesidad de alimento, eso para nosotros los Hollows, nos tiene sin cuidado.-comento no mirándola directamente.

-Eh?...no comprendo...-aun así lo llevo hasta su boca, trato de olfatear, pero era inútil, no tenía ningún olor.

-Es un placebo...hecho de energía...son similares a las píldoras que hace Kisuke Urahara.-

-Ura...hara-san?...-con sus ojos como platos lo miro sorprendida y luego al "bocadillo de energía".-

-Sí, podríamos decir que también tenemos nuestro científico. Aunque debo decir que el nuestro está más desquiciado que cualquiera.-volvió a mirarle.

-Pero...porque me lo das?... Es decir...soy un enemigo...-

-En eso te equivocas, recuerda que desde que te pusiste ese uniforme, eres una de los nuestros, y como tal, también es importante preservar tu vida y energía espiritual.

-En...en serio?...-es decir, la estaban tomando en cuenta como una compañera más?... No mentiras o verdades a medias?...-gracias...gracias...-con algunas lágrimas sobre sus ojos, mordió lo que le había entregado, era amargo eso era verdad, pero podía sentir casi de inmediato como recuperaba fuerzas.

-Haz el favor de no ponerte eufórica, solo le pedí a Szayel que me diera uno de esos para traértelo.-

-Y tu...ya comiste el tuyo?-

-No es necesario, no necesito nada de eso para recuperar mi energía, además ya estoy mejor.-

Mentira, podría apostar que era el de él, lo que estaba comiendo, y sabiendo eso, comió con más gusto.

"En verdad eres una buena persona"... Lo miro feliz y sin pensar o siquiera notarlo, se acercó rápidamente y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Ulquiorra con sorpresa, obviamente no expresada la volvió a ver de inmediato, ella al reparar lo que acababa de hacer oculto su rostro de vergüenza.

-Porque...porque te ocultas?.-susurro el chico.

Esta no era un comportamiento común en él, la verdad ni siquiera sabía si ese era una conducta normal en él!

-Porque...porque lo hago?...- hipnotizantes fueron las palabras, ninguno de los dos siendo completamente conscientes de sus actos, Ulquiorra llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella, acariciándola de un modo que el completamente desconocía que podía hacerlo.

Orihime ante el irresistible aroma que sentía del chico, estando tan cerca de ella, que obviamente al sentir su tacto, salió un involuntario gemido.

Sus ojos penetrantes, que parecían saber todo y a la vez nada, esos ojos que embargaban una curiosidad insaciable. Esos de los cual podría...y quería...perder su cordura...

-Que me has hecho mujer.- fue el último ápice de conciencia ante lo que ambos buscaban, ante lo que deseaban, y reclamaban sus cuerpos a gritos.

Cortando cada vez más la distancia, se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, podía sentir su aliento tan exquisito y embriagante, que solo pedía que de una vez, cerrara la brecha de distancia que aún permanecía en ambos.

Y sin poder frenarlo ni ella ni él, se dejaron llevar, por las sensaciones, por el increíble magnetismo que poseía cada uno y que sin lugar a dudas, pudiesen creer que poseían.

Era un beso que empezó suave, solo sus labios posados sobre los de ella, luego empezó un movimiento, pidiendo, no, exigiendo por más, mordió sutilmente su labio inferior, como pidiendo el permiso para tener acceso a su boca, y como si ella hubiese comprendido, accedió, lenguas entrelazadas, una danza que buscaba quien era el dominante de los dos, por su puesto, ella no iba a ser quien luchara por el control, prefería ser dominada, la ansiedad era cada vez más demandante, sus respiraciones agitadas y pequeños jadeos por parte de ella, invitaban a lo prohibido que diera inicio. La recostó y se posicionó sobre ella, soltando poco a poco sus labios.

-Estas segura?-susurro nuevamente, ahora con un brillo de calidez en sus profundos ojos verde esmeralda.

Era una pregunta que sabía, que aunque respondiera negativamente, no haría por acatarla, la volvería loca, le haría pedir por más...

Quién diablos acababa de tomar la consciencia de Ulquiorra y la había encerrado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente para tomar el control de su cuerpo y dejar hacer lo que hace tanto había buscado, y sabia...que lo había encontrado.

-No...pero tampoco quiero detenerme...-con su profunda mirada estaba dando el permiso que tanto ansiaba escuchar, no sabía ni siquiera porque, pero estaba segura, que lo que hacía, era lo correcto, era lo que su corazón le estaba advertía "lo has encontrado...al fin lo has encontrado"... Encontrar que?... No importando se dejaba llevar por la corriente de sensaciones abrumadoras que estaban sobre ella...

-Eso es suficiente para mi.- beso con desmedida, como si su último aliento dependiera de ello, besos sus labios con fiereza, pero de manera delicada, como evitando de romperla.

Ella por su parte, llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de él, bajando hasta sus hombros para después acariciar su ancha espalda...y simplemente, ahí perdió su cordura….

.

.

"Tal vez estamos en el mundo para buscar el amor, encontrarlo y perderlo una y otra vez. Con cada amor volvemos a nacer, y con cada amor que termina se nos abre una herida."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno disculpen el haber tardado con este capitulo, pero la inspiración, había tomado una larga vacación, pero ya esta de vuelta, espero os guste, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo... y si lo se...es que solo crueldad hay en tu corazón!... no la verdad no...pero hay mucho que explotar ya lo verán...**

 **Merezco review?...**

 **Nos leemos al próximo!**

 **Esperen sorpresas...X3**

 **Un beso!**

 **Sohma**


	6. Capitulo 6 Debo Olvidarte

**Nuestro Destino"** _ **El Hilo Rojo del Destino**_

 _ **CAPITULO 6. "Aun con dolor, debo olvidarte…"**_

"El amor es como el agua, si no hay algo que lo agite, se pudre"

.

.

.

Acariciaba sus labios con cada beso que daba...

Sus delicadas manos recorriendo su torso desnudo...ya hacía poco que su camisa había sido retirada con gran destreza y delicadeza...

Su sabor era único, su aroma era embriagante...

Su mirada transmitía calidez mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo...

Su alma propia ahora se fusionaba junto al que había guiado el encuentro...y ese beso despertó todo aquello que alguna vez olvido...

-Al fin...te encontré...-murmuró sobre sus labios, en el ardiente beso que le propiciaba.

-Qué...porque?...-lagrimas...hace cuanto olvido la sensación de ellas surcando su rostro...-Qui...quién eres?...-

-Yo...yo...ahora soy ella...ahora yo también pude encontrarte...después de tanto buscarte...-incluso ella no pudo evitar llorar...

Emoción?... Tal vez...Dolor?... Claro...amor?...aún existía?...sin duda...pero ahora...ahora...se amarían como antes?...

-Porque?...porque me mentiste?-dijo con rabia, dolor, sufrimiento y amor...-Porque no me buscaste?...-

-Yo...disculpa...solo...solo quería que estuvieras a salvo.-susurro una vez que conecto su mirada hacia ella.

-No más...no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti...-acaricio su rostro y el dejo que esa sensación le embargara por completo...por ese instante, por ese pequeño instante...se permitió volver a _sentir..._

-Ella sabe?...-

-Aun no...pero falta poco para que seamos una...que nuestra alma se conecte...y...-tomo la mano de él, la beso y luego la llevo directo a su pecho...a su corazón...volvió a mirarle con ternura-...y volvamos a estar juntos como antes...-

En eso...él pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos de ella...aun después de tanto tiempo...seguía amándola...seguía deseándola...pero él... ya no era el mismo...

-Te Amo...-

 _"Detente...quieres que termine igual?...eso es lo que quieres?..."_

 _-_ Yo...yo...-se atrevería a decirlo?...

-Qué pasa?... Tu...ya no me amas?..-con angustia busco sus ojos, pues al decir aquello...el desvío su mirada.

 _"Estas listo a perderla de nuevo?"_

Se incorporó un poco, y pudo notar el hermoso cuerpo que ahora poseía...era bella, y ahora la recordaba...recordó cada una de las veces que la conoció...siempre tan bondadosa, alegre, jovial y determinada...

Pero también recordó cada una de las veces que la perdió...y a pesar del tiempo, ese dolor término tomando forma y ahora era uno con él, en ese momento y desde hace mucho que lo era.

-No está bien...-le soltó, ella sin lograr entender también se levantó.

-Qué?...no comprendo?...-desdibujo el amago de una sonrisa...

-Eres Rebecca no?-pregunto

-Cla...claro Stanley...aún no me reconoces.-Tomo las sabanas que tenía a un lado y cubrió un poco su cuerpo, a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo alcanzo a retirar su chaqueta...quería ser amada, quería que él la amara como hace mucho tiempo atrás lo hacía...pero entonces...porque...porque se detuvo?...

-Ese es el problema...yo...-suspiro, lo que diría no sabía si ella lo comprendería...-Yo ya no soy Stanley.-

-Que...que dices?...no entiendo, deja de decir eso y ven acá?-extendió su mano hacia él.

Tomo su camisa de uniforme y se la coloco, subió el zíper y lo llevo hasta casi la altura donde iniciaba su agujero Hollow.-ves esto-señalo dicho lugar.

-Si...que pasa...Stanley no entiendo?.-

-Eso precisamente pasa...yo ya no soy Stanley...-puso sus manos dentro de su bolsillos.

-Deja de jugar...no es gracioso...-bajo su mano al ver el fallido intento de que la tomará.-que quieres decir con eso Stanley?-

-Te digo que no soy él!-alzo un poco su voz, tratando de no sonar muy rudo, pero aun así, su efecto fue el contrario.

-Pero...Stan...-ella respingo ante el arrebato de su amado, y con cierto temor trato de seguir llamándole.

-Basta!... Si te digo que no soy Él...es porque...-bajo un poco la voz y se sentó a su lado, la observo como alguna vez recordó que lo hacía.-Ya no lo soy...-susurro cerrando sus ojos.

-Quie...quieres explicarme...-suplico con un dolor en su corazón...sus ojos acuosos amenazaban con iniciar el recorrido por sus mejillas, lo sabía?...claro que lo sabía.

-Hace mucho...renuncie el seguir renaciendo...-dijo evitando mirarla.

-Qué?!...porque?...dime es que...te olvidaste de mí?... Ya no me amas más?!-gruesas lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Volvió su vista a ella, y si pudiera sentir algo en ese agujero que ahora tenía, podría decir claramente que escuchaba como se fragmentaba del dolor...verla así...no era lo que quería...pero entonces...entonces porque su otra mitad, su misma esencia deseaba fervientemente destruir toda esperanza en la ahora poseedora del cuerpo de su amada, de la chica que era la viva imagen de aquella que alguna vez juro proteger y amar por sobre todo...hace mucho tiempo...

"¿ _Es que quieres hacer que pague por nuestro dolor?"_ se preguntó internamente.

-Sigo sin entenderlo...porque lo hiciste...quien eres ahora?..-

-Recuerdas cómo te llamas?...recuerdas tu primer nombre antes del inicio de nuestro ciclo?...-murmuró su pregunta.

-...eh?!...yo...yo...-tomo su cabeza y cerro con fuerza sus ojos...-no...no lo recuerdo...-

-Exacto, lo mismo paso conmigo, simplemente olvide el motivo de reencarnar...ya no quería continuar...no deseaba seguir...-" _Sufriendo_ " pensó lo último.

-Pero...pero yo te amo!-.

-Rebecca...tú amas a Stanley...-

-Pero...eres tú!...tú sigues siendo Stan...!-

-Te dije que no- interrumpió y negó con la cabeza- ahora dime...la chica...la dueña de ese cuerpo...a quien crees que ama?, no te has dado cuenta aun?-de soslayo busco su mirada.

La chica le miro confundida, aun con sus mirada vidriosa, ella cerro lentamente sus ojos y llevo sus manos a su pecho y se concentró...segundos pasaron hasta que...-Oh por dios!...no puede ser... Ella...ella...esta...-abrió sus ojos a la sorpresa, de inmediato lo miro nuevamente.

-Ves a lo que me refiero...-dijo con una voz apagada...resignada.

-pero no es justo!-

-Lo sé...pero tampoco es justo para ella que uses su cuerpo sin su permiso, o aún más importante, sin poder sincronizar tus sentimientos y los de ella.-

-Pero...trato de querer entender!... Es una niña...no sabe nada del amor!...no aun!...-se abrazó a si misma- déjame mostrarle...déjame tomar su consciencia ahora.-le rogo.

-No...no puedes...tuvimos nuestro tiempo...estuvimos juntos...y ahora...yo estoy en este recipiente, aun cuando la tomes...que harás?... Yo, ya no tengo el aliento de vida, no soy humano...mi alma se corrompió y ahora está atrapada en este cuerpo.-miro sus manos y trato de reconocerse- mi tiempo en la tierra, pereció hace mucho...-

-Debe haber una manera!... -se acercó a él y reclino su frente en el brazo del pelinegro...-es verdad...esta joven tiene una especie de poderes...y si los uso...tal vez pueda cambiar algo...-tomo con fuerza la manga de la camisa de él.

-No lo hagas...-tomo las manos de ella, y giro para verla.-no sabemos lo que es...no sabemos a qué se enfrenta ella, ni porque la traje aquí, solo puedo tratar de protegerla, de alguna manera, no puedo dejar que le pase algo, sabiendo que estás ahí...-

-Y entonces que hacemos...qué hago?...no quiero separarme de ti...-término por abrazarlo, aferrándose como si de ello dependiera su existencia.

-Solo aguarda...deja que si ella llega a amarme, entonces ustedes serán una sola alma...y estarás completa, pero...no puedo prometerte que estemos juntos...te lo dije, mi vida hace mucho termino...ahora solo es cuestión de que pase lo que deban de pasar.-

-Cuál es tu nombre?-susurro ella.

-Ahora soy Ulquiorra...Cifer Ulquiorra...sea lo que sea...seguiré amando a la mujer que alguna vez conocí bajo aquella tarde lluviosa...-la miro intensamente, acercó su rostro y roso sus labios.-dime tu nombre cuando esto acabe.-

-Tengo miedo de que terminé...y no logremos lo que buscamos...-susurro ella en sus labios.

-Shhhhh...recuerda, nuestra conexión es más fuerte.-levanto la mano de ella y la unió junto a la de él, beso el dorso de su delicada mano y luego acarició el rostro de ella, volviendo a acercarse dijo.-Nuestro hilo es más fuerte, aunque se estire, se enrede...nunca...-

-...podrá cortarse...- ella termino la frase.

Cerró la distancia, y unió sus labios, era una beso que representaba su anterior vida...y su incierto futuro...ambos derramaron lágrimas, porque a pesar de que se amaban, no podían consumar ese amor, no cuando alguien más tenía dividido su corazón... Ella se dejó guiar, porque no sabía si esta sería la última vez que probaría de sus labios...

" _Te amo"_ declaro en su interior, aun cuando dolía pensar que la perdería, no le importaba, mientras ella estuviera a salvo y con vida, era todo lo que necesitaba y le importaba.

Poco a poco se separó, la estaba abrazando, ella estaba inconsciente, tal parece que la energía usada para mantener ambas almas era agotadora, la recostó nuevamente y la arropó, observo su rostro, tan calmo, y tan hermoso, limpio el rastro de lágrimas que aun salía de la comisura de sus ojos, se agacho levemente, tomo su mano otra vez y le beso, se despidió con un murmuró que esperaba que ella no escuchará.-...Aun Te Amo...-

Se incorporó, dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación, una vez afuera volvió a disfrazar su rostro con aquella mascara de inmutable indiferencia e impávido comportamiento. Volvería a ser de nuevo aquel _Espada_ carente de todo tipo de sentimiento o sensación, ya que él no sentía por no tener un Corazón...porque este lo perdió hace mucho... su corazón lo entregó el día que decidió protegerla a ella y proteger aquello que la hiciera realmente feliz, aun cuando esto significara estar lejos de su alcance.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, aun sorprendida de lo que creyó haber escuchado...-Ulquiorra...me... ama?...-...eso no podía ser verdad ...o sí?...tal vez...tal vez...todo lo estuvo soñando...sus labios...sus caricias...su aliento...pero porque parecía que había sido tan real?...

Llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios y los acaricio...-imposible...-inmediatamente los quito y se abrazó a sí misma, empezó a sollozar...-Por favor...por favor...Kurosaki-kun...ven por mí...-gimió de dolor, ahora se sentía dividida, amaba a Ichigo y eso lo tenía claro desde hace mucho...pero que es lo que estaba sintiendo por su captor...era amor?...quizás uno retorcido tal vez...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Ven por mí_..."

-Inoue...-Ichigo descolocado miro en todas partes...esa voz...era su voz...

-Ichigo!... Estas prestando atención?!-le reclamo la pequeña morena.

-Lo...lo siento Rukia...Yo...-

-Ichigo?...- miro preocupada, no era usual que en algo tan importante como lo que acababan de acordar, no prestara la debida atención.

-Yo...no...-volvió su mirada a ella, que era aquello?...que significaba esa opresión en su pecho?...porque ese sentimiento de asfixia?...sin duda, Orihime lo necesitaba, y como aquel que era, y que prometió protegerla, debía ir a por ella.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente.-le miro con comprensión.

-Gracias...-En ese momento cambio su semblante de preocupación por uno de determinación.

-Bien! Ahora, todos entendieron?!.-

-Si!-

-Ichigo?...estás listo?...-pregunto de nueva cuenta.

El pelinaranja solo la observo y asintió afirmativamente.

-Espérame Inoue...solo un poco más... aguanta otro poco...te lo suplico...-dijo para sí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Trae a Orihime Inoue, necesito hablar con ella-

Fueron las palabras del señor de Las Noches.

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama-

Salió de la sala del trono en busca de la Mujer, no le agradaba en nada que solicitara la presencia de la chica, cada vez más recurrente, sabía que tenía algo planeado, pero el que?, aun no lograba descifrarlo, pero trataría de hacerlo como fuere, tenía que mantenerla alejada del peligro, cueste lo que cueste...

-Oh...Ulqui-kun~-

-Gin... Que haces aquí?-

Ulquiorra que iba rumbo a la habitación de ella, se encontró a medio pasillo a Ichimaru Gin, aun no terminaba de convencerle en que bando se encontraba el peliplata, ocultaba muy bien sus razones fueran las que fuesen, del porqué de sus acciones, y con personas así, es mejor ser cuidadoso...o eso era lo que podía prever el pelinegro.

-Nada la verdad...-sonrió burlonamente, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno serio.-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, y sabiendo lo que es, tendré que pedirte que me ayudes.-

-Y que te hace creer que lo haré?- que era lo que tramaba, algo no andaba bien y lo presentía.

-Oh~ pueda ser que no quieras ayudarme, pero solo deja que sepas que es lo que ganarías y te aseguro que aceptaras-

Ulquiorra estrecho imperceptible sus ojos, que demonios tramaba ese tipo?

-Bien, te escucharé pero no ahora, lo haré después de regresar con la mujer, Aizen-sama quiere verla.-

-Que?!...-se le observo un rostro sorprendido-Aizen-Taicho, quiere hablar con Hime-chan?,...-hizo una pequeña mueca y parecía que estuviere pensando en algo.-Muy bien, entonces te veo luego, y hablaremos...debemos apresurar un poco las cosas por lo visto, por favor Ulquiorra, no comentes nada de esto a nadie-y con un gesto de despedida, se fue del lugar.

Omitió el modo en que Gin la llamo, pero, observar la sorpresa en su rostro de la petición de Aizen, eso solo podía comprender que el Señor de las Noches, iniciaría su jugada contra La Sociedad de Almas muy pronto, y siendo del bando contrario, sabía cuál era su destino, ya que no podía imaginar que ellos como el enemigo ganarían esa batalla; batalla que representaba la posible destrucción del mundo humano, además ahora conociendo donde y de qué lado estaba la mujer que amaba, se atrevería a protegerla, incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse al mismo Aizen, de todas formas, tenía un As bajo la manga que era posible que le resultase y lo usaría si con ello lograba mantenerla con vida.

Una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación se permitió dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella...suspiro...esto no hace más que complicarse cada vez más..." _y pensar que me permití esta forma para protegerte y tú con tu amabilidad, tratas de regresar lo que algún día fui, si llegas a descubrir quién soy en realidad, cuales serían tus sentimientos entonces..."_ toco la puerta y anuncio su entrada..." _lo siento Rebecca pero no dejare que ella se enamore de mi...lo lamento pero esto es lo mejor"_

-Vamos, Aizen-sama desea verte.-dijo en un tono frío y cortante.

-Eh?!...Ulquiorra...-Orihime quien estaba viendo por la enorme ventana se sobresaltó al ver a su carcelero frente a ella en su puerta.-Qui...quiere verme?...porque?...-

-Crees que tienes el derecho de preguntar-

-...emm...bueno...yo...-

-Déjame aclararte algo, tú, solo eres un sirviente más de Aizen-sama, tú le perteneces en cuerpo y alma...Comprendes-le hablo con total indiferencia y lo más hiriente posible, es increíble todo lo carece su contenedor y todo la frialdad con la que puede hablar la contraparte de su alma..." _debiste haber sufrido mucho en la soledad no..."_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Si...entiendo-en un hilo de voz hablo, no entendía, como de un momento a otro podían entenderse pero ahora, eran completamente diferente al que estuvo con ella en el _Bosque_ _de los Menos…_

-Eso espero, apresúrate vamos-

-Si-

.

.

* * *

.

.

-Déjame a solas con ella, puedes retirarte.-

-Como ordene-se inclinó y camino a la salida, no sin antes ver a esas dos que estaban en cada lado de la puerta, siempre con los celos a flor de piel, cuando Aizen le interesaba alguien más que no fuera ellas dos, sin duda patéticas completamente, y siendo así la verdad no le generaban confianza, ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

Camino un poco por los pasillos y salió en busca de Gin, no estaba tranquilo con dejar a la joven con su amo, pero si quería tenerla a salvo, debería actuar con la mayor cautela posible.

Una vez localizo al shinigami, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie a loa alrededores, usando su técnica de Pesquisas para ello, una vez estando seguro le hablo a Gin.

-No sabía que podías llegar a ser muy curioso Ulqui-kun~- hablo en burla.

-Deja las tonterías para después, que es lo que quieres?-uso su tono frío.

-Oh vamos...deja la seriedad para después quieres Ulquiorra...-sonrió con malicia-...o debería decir...Stanley...-

Ulquiorra que en ese momento que estaba detrás de Gin, pues el mencionado se encontraba sentado en el cuarto de cámaras, no pudo evitar la sorpresa que tenía al escuchar su nombre de una de sus anteriores vidas, ¿sería posible que lo hubiesen descubierto?...si era así entonces la chica...

-Oh Ulquiorra, quita esa cara, después de todo no te haré daño, además...si tu pregunta es si se de tus vidas, la respuesta es si.-se dio vuelta y se levantó de su asiento, encarando al pelinegro.

-Como lo supiste?-

-No sé si me creerás cuando te lo diga, pero...-levantó sus manos simulando indiferencia, luego hizo una cara de total seriedad-si no quieres que le pase nada malo a Hime-chan...o mejor dicho...Rebecca, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.-

Esto podría catalogarse como malo?, dependiendo de la situación podría decirse, si...y no estaba en los planes de Ulquiorra que ninguno de los habitantes de Las Noches supiera absolutamente nada de su pasado, y no era por él, sino en ese momento, era por la seguridad de ella.

-Que quieres de mí?-pregunto, si lo sabía, pues era un problema serio, pero tenía la duda, que era lo que pedía entonces a cambio?

-Descuida Ulquiorra, te lo dije, no te haré daño, ni a ti, ni mucho menos a _ella,_ pero si necesito tu ayuda.-

-Habla entonces, primero quiero saber cómo lo supiste, y después que es lo que pides.-necesitaba pensar en algo y pronto, pero primero se enteraría de qué forma lo supo y después indagaría quien más sabe de ello.

-Ok, si es así, tienes derecho de cualquier forma.-Gin miro las cámaras nuevamente, perfecto, nadie los interrumpiría en ningún momento, y si por alguna razón, trataban de llegar a ese pasillo o a dicha habitación, podría desviarlos a otros accesos de pasillos y ya después inventaría que estuvo jugando porque estaba aburrido o algo parecido.-Si no te molesta, tomaré asiento, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, la historia es larga.-

-Habla de una vez.-

-Si así lo prefieres, está bien, veamos por donde empiezo, creo que nos saltaremos la parte de la Sociedad de Almas y vamos directo al punto que nos interesa, si te parece?-

Si pudieran ver la cara interna de Ulquiorra, se darían cuenta, que estaba a punto de estrangular a Ichimaru, esto le estaba colmando la paciencia y vaya que está de por sí ya era bastante grande, al final se preguntaba ¿cuál era la razón de todo eso?.

-De acuerdo.-asintió Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Se muy bien que a estas alturas esto se alargo demasiado, pero es bastante difícil querer seguir la historia hasta donde lo quiero, ademas que mi inspiración toma vacaciones largas y es odioso!**

 **Perdonen tardar tanto, espero les guste como vamos, se que me pidieron Lemon...y no crean que lo olvido, por supuesto que lo habra...pero solo tengan un poquito de paciencia, quiero que ambos estén completos y no divididos como lo muestro por el momento...Disculpen si encuentran un poco OOC a Ulquiorra pero por el momento lo necesito asi, ya despues mejorare ese detalle...Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos luego!**

 **Les mando un abrazo!**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Sohma!**


	7. Capitulo 7 Deseo Forjado

**Nuestro Destino. "El Hilo Rojo del Destino"**

 **Capítulo. 7 "Deseo Forjado"**

"Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son algo cuando se ama"

{Alfred de Musset}

.

.

.

-Eso es una tontería, no puede ser verdad.-

-Estas seguro?, o quieres que te recuerde de lo que puede ser capaz.-

-A que te refieres?-

-Vamos, sabes lo que trato de decir.-

-Pero aun así, me parece absurdo.-

-Para él, no lo es, te lo aseguro, Si llega a dominar y controlar a su antojo las almas a renacer, créeme, es solo un arma más a su favor, creo que no debo de recordarte lo que se necesita para crear un Hollow, no es así, piénsalo bien, si se hace de ese poder, no solo obtendrá la llave real, sino también, la capacidad de minimizar las fuerzas de La Sociedad de Almas.- habló en tono serio.

-Y entonces no solo obtendrá el poder del Rey Espiritual, sino que será semejante a un dios para los humanos, es lo que tratas de decirme, no?- comento mientras meditaba.

-Exacto, y con esa capacidad, el puede llegar a decidir quien vive y quien muere...-lo miro nuevamente-estarías listo para verla como una esclava durante toda la eternidad?, hasta que la última gota de su energía sea consumida?-

-Sabes que no lo permitiré.-

-Lo sé, pero, si no ayudamos a esos chiquillos, entonces si nos veremos en serios problemas...-

-No necesito de su ayuda para derrotarlo.-

-Ulquiorra, tu más que nadie entiende, que solos….tú y yo no seremos capaces de hacerlo, sería un suicidio, estúpido y sin ningún tipo de beneficio.-

-Gin, estas consciente que no lleguemos a sobrevivir, cuando esto terminé?-

Sonrió por lo bajo, para luego sostenerle la mirada al Espada-Claro que lo sé...pero al igual que tú...yo también, tengo algo que proteger...-

-Entiendo, creo que esto nos hace aliados.-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y no hubo nada más que decir, se formó una alianza, con el único fin de proteger a la persona amada...

-Aizen, despertó a Wonderweiss, pero le cuesta manejarlo aún, así que, mando a llamar a Orihime-chan, para probar si su teoría es cierta, aunque aquí entre nos, sabemos que lo es.-

-Tsk-murmullo Ulquiorra.-Y que es lo que planeas?-

-Por lo que pude investigar por mi cuenta, esos niños no tardaran en aparecer, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de que no los maten, y volverlos más fuertes.-

-Y como pretendes hacerlo?-

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, tu eres el de las estrategias, eres el indicado para ayudarme a que enfrenten a cada uno de sus adversarios de acuerdo a su capacidad y lo que son capaces de lograr, el resto depende de ellos-

-De acuerdo, pero si es así, Aizen se llevara a Primera, Segunda y Tercera Espada, esto me coloca que debo quedarme en el palacio, para luchar.-

Gin suspiro pesadamente-Si, eso también lo sé, tú mismo lo dijiste, que no es posible salir con vida de aquí, no?.-toco el hombro de Ulquiorra-nosotros escogimos nuestro bando hace mucho, ya sea de manera consciente o inconsciente, desde ahí, aceptamos nuestro destino en esta guerra.-

Ulquiorra no dijo más, para que negar lo evidente, claro que sabía que perderían, de eso pudo darse cuenta al conocer a Kurosaki, de forma inconscientemente le dejó con vida por una razón, ese chico podría ser capaz de _protegerla_...incluso hasta de él mismo, lo dijo una vez y se lo aclaro a Grimmjow cuando regreso de su misión, el muchacho no era un peligro, por lo menos no para ese entonces, pero ahora...

De alguna manera se enteró que el chico estuvo entrenando lo suficiente para vencerlos, a él y también a Aizen, así que no podía menospreciar sus capacidades, pero ahora estaba decidido, aun cuando esto le saliera caro... Si al chico le faltaba desarrollar su poder para tal cometido, Ulquiorra se encargaría de despertarlo y madurarlo por completo, porque la batalla que se aproximaba, no sería nada fácil.

" _Lo siento Orihime, pero esta vez escogí, el lado equivocado de la historia..."_

-Y bien, que harás ahora?-

-Hasta que Kurosaki Ichigo aparezca, lo que haga no te incumbe, se lo que debo hacer y con eso te debe bastar.- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la salida.

-Ok~ entonces te lo encargo...y...cuida a Orihime-chan mientras tanto...-el peliplata se despidió de Ulquiorra.

-Claro que lo haré...-dijo inaudible el pelinegro.

Seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero, que podía hacer, Gin tenía razón, ambos no eran suficientes y una guerra contra Aizen solo ellos dos, aparte de ser un suicidio, sería realmente una estupidez.

Claramente tenía en cuenta, lo que le dijo a Orihime o mejor dicho " _Rebecca_ " su tiempo como humano término hace mucho, y lo ideal era que alguien más luchara por el amor y la seguridad de la pelinaranja, aun cuando eso significaba volver a perderla...

Conocía sus limitantes, y querer darle una vida, rodeada de muerte, se convertía en una ironía... Ciertamente estaba loco por esa mujer desde que la conoció, vaya que lo encanto y de qué manera lo hizo, tomarse el trabajo de reencarnar, buscarla y amarla, nunca fue tarea sencilla, pero, si era de las más gustosas...

Y ahora entregar a alguien más, esos labios, ese aroma, ese afecto...no hacía más que consumir con dolor, su interior...

-Aunque no quiera, debo dejarte partir...debo mantenerte segura, y la única forma de lograrlo es...que te marches con Kurosaki... que me olvides...y solo podré conseguirlo...si me odias...-se paró antes de llegar al salón donde Aizen estaba con Orihime, observó una vez más su mano, recordando nuevamente lo que en esencia era ahora...un Espada- Debes odiarme mujer.-

Ulquiorra entro al salón, de inmediato percibió algo extraño en el ambiente, observo como la chica no levantaba su mirada y como Aizen sonreía con satisfacción, algo se removió en su interior, esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no era tonto, pudo darse cuenta que algo había pasado...pero ¿que?...apuño sus manos dentro de su hakama...sintiéndose impotente de poder hacer algo para evitar el dolor de chica...

-Ulquiorra, justo a tiempo, gracias por regresar, acabamos de terminar con Orihime, puedes hacerme el favor de escoltarla a su habitación, se encuentra un poco cansada.-hizo un ademán para que el pelinegro se acercara hasta ella.-por favor, haz que se alimente correctamente y descanse lo suficiente, entendido.-

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama.-Se acercó hasta ella, que seguía sin levantar la vista " _pero qué demonios pasó aquí?"-_ vamos mujer.-

Para cuando Ulquiorra trato de tocar su hombro, noto lo esquiva que estaba, ella sin decir nada se adelantó, no sin antes hacer una reverencia ante Aizen y despedirse.

El pelinegro oculto muy bien la sorpresa que le causaba verla así de sumisa ante el Señor de Las Noches. No pudo evitar el regresar su vista al castaño, quien aún dibujaba en sus labios una media curva que reflejaba superioridad.

Una vez fuera del salón, la joven le estaba esperando, pero así como hace un momento, seguía sin devolverle la mirada y se mantenía en silencio.

Ambos se encaminaron al cuarto de ella, sin decir una sola palabra durante todo ese tiempo, aunque el pelinegro la observaba de vez en cuando durante el trayecto, trataba de descifrar el porqué de su actual comportamiento.

Una vez llegados a la recámara de Orihime, Ulquiorra que siempre se caracterizaba por su indiferencia y su total serenidad ante cualquier circunstancia, no pudo aguantar más ese silencio y fue el primero en hablar.-Y bien, puedo saber que te sucede?- le pregunto, no pudiendo ocultar su molestia ante tal situación.

" _Estúpido y es así como piensas lograr que te odie?"_ se regañó mentalmente.

-No es nada, disculpa las molestias, estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo...-se disculpó ella, ocultando sus plateados ojos bajo el flequillo de su cabello- así que si me permites...-sin atreverse a verle nuevamente, hizo una reverencia y fue a recostarse al sillón.

El pelinegro se extrañó, normalmente no era común en ella esa grado de formalidad, creía que ya habían pasado esa etapa, pudo notar la indiferencia con la que le trataba ahora, seguía sin entender que fue lo que sucedió en esa habitación, que fue lo que hizo Aizen para que ella ahora le tratara así?.

-De acuerdo, vendré más tarde para que te alimentes.-

No hubo una respuesta, el pelinegro antes de retirarse regreso su vista a ella...era notorio que algo le incomodaba, pero seguía sin conocer la causa, al momento que cerró la puerta, con fuerza tomo el picaporte, estaba tan molesto...odiaba toda lo que estaba sucediendo, se odiaba a si mismo por ser un maldito cabrón al no proteger aquello que le importaba, y también odiaba todo lo que le faltaba por sufrir...

" _Tsk maldita sea...maldito destinó..._ "

.

.

Orihime pudo escuchar cuando el pelinegro cerró la puerta de su cuarto... estuvo conteniéndose desde que lo supo, y ahora que él no estaba empezó a sollozar con más fuerza, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era terrible, su corazón...su alma...todo...le dolía...ahora todo tenía sentido...

-Porque?...porque no me dijiste nada?...eres un mentiroso...rompiste tu promesa...Ulquiorra...rompiste tu promesa...- hablo en medio de su llanto.-Quiero irme de aquí...Kurosaki-kun...dónde estás?...-

 _ **Flashback**_

-No temas mi querida Orihime.-se acercó a ella.-No voy a hacerte nada, lo prometo.-

-Yo...-aunque le dijera eso, no significaba que se sintiera segura-...Gracias, me mando a llamar, en que puedo servirle Aizen-sama...-

-Así me gusta-una sonrisa ladina se mostró-te he pedido que vengas porque quiero mostrarte algo, ven aquí.-

Orihime se acercó como se lo pidió, aun con toda la desconfianza que sentía, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de ello.

-Sabes, tengo que elogiar que te has convertido en uno de mis subordinados más obedientes, no has dado ningún problema desde que llegaste, y eso me alegra mucho.-

-Eh...claro, le debo respeto y obediencia Aizen-sama...-Que repugnante se sentía al decir esas palabras, si antes pensaba en que traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, ahora sí lo hizo, pero a sí misma.

-Gracias por tus palabras, ahora quiero mostrarte esto, sé que has escuchado de ello antes.- un pequeño compartimento se abrió en el piso y de este salió flotando un cubo transparente, teniendo algo dentro, que brillaba intensamente y despedía una gran energía espiritual, una vez a la altura de la vista de la chica, él castaño volvió a hablar.-sabes lo que es...no es cierto?-

-Es...es el Hogyoku...-quedo sin aliento al verlo.

-Me alegra que sepas lo que es- rompió con su energía el cristal que protegía la esfera, para luego tomarla en su mano -Te mande a buscar, por una razón, ahora mismo el Hogyoku está debilitado por haberlo forzado a despertar completamente en repetidas ocasiones, pero poco a poco está regenerando su energía al punto en el cual estará listo para usarse como se debe, "La Arrancarización de los Hollows, la creación de la Llave Real, ambos objetivos son imposibles sin esto.-mostro nuevamente la joya a la chica.-Considera esto, como muestra de la enorme confianza que deposito en ti, además necesito tu ayuda en algo.-

Aun asombrada por lo que tenía en frente suyo, le miro descolocada, era increíble la cantidad de energía que se sentía de esa perla y eso sin contar que estaba a la mitad de su poder por lo que estaba diciendo el castaño-...eh?... yo...pero...pero en que le puedo ayudar...-

-Ahora mismo lo sabrás.-le mostró una sonrisa satisfecha-Kaname, por favor tráelo ante mí-

-Como ordene Aizen-sama- sin notarse su presencia, el Antiguo Capitán de la Novena División salió del salón, en busca del individuo que le ayudaría a comprobar su tan estudiada teoría.

Tôsen traía consigo a un jovencito de cabellos rubios, complexión delgada y ojos violeta, Orihime pudo reconocerlo, ella estuvo presente después de que fuera liberado de su máscara para la presentación ante ella y la mayoría de los Privaron Espada, seguía sin entender que necesitaba Aizen de ella, era lógico pensar que el Hogyoku bastaba para usarse sin necesidad de recurrir a la chica.

Aunque...si lo pensaba bien, si era cierto lo que Aizen le comentó acerca de sus poderes, podría simplemente rechazar la existencia de ese artefacto y todo sería diferente. Pero primero, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que planeaba Aizen en ese momento, recordó lo que le dijo el Capitán Yamamoto antes de tomar la decisión de irse con el enemigo; lo que en realidad buscaba el castaño era invocar la llave real que lo llevara a los dominios del Rey Espíritu, derrocarlo y él mismo convertirse en el nuevo líder de todos los mundos, en el nuevo Rey Espiritual...y si eso sucedía, sería el fin para todos... ella poseía lo que el moreno dijo la primera vez que llego al palacio "Rechazo de los Eventos…" un poder más allá de lo imaginable, más poderoso que el designio de los dioses…..entonces con ello podría….pero primero lo primero….

-Orihime, necesito tu poder, El Rechazo de Eventos, rechazas toda esencia de los sucesos, y borras todas evidencia que ese evento jamás haya ocurrido, es un poder maravilloso….-

-Yo…..-

-Necesito usar tu poder….para mi voluntad.-se acercó peligrosamente a ella.-Orihime, quiero que rechaces todo recuerdo que aún guarda la esencia de Wonderweiss-

-Que?!-Abrió sus ojos a la sorpresa ¿quería que cosa?

-Si mi querida Orihime, con tu poder y la ayuda del Hogyoku créeme que veras y harás cosas que nunca pensarías que pudieras lograr.-sonrió ladinamente mientras achicaba su mirada divertido ante la expresión de asombro de la chica.

-Yo puedo qué?-susurro para sí….

-Claro mi querida Orihime.-Aizen se le acerco y la tomo por el hombro empujándola levemente hasta donde está sentado el rubio.-ahora has lo que te digo y veras.-

-Yo….no creo…nunca he hecho algo como eso…-estaba sumamente nerviosa, porque le pedía algo como aquello?.

Rio por lo bajo.-No tienes por qué asustarte, te contare un secreto.-dijo mientras le mostraba la Joya Destructora.-Esta pequeñez que ha pasado por tantos problemas para llegar a donde está, no solo puede convertir deseos en realidad, si no también, tiene la capacidad de mostrar el pasado de aquellos a los que es expuesta, es decir, puede mostrarte la vida pasada tanto de los Hollows como Shinigamis.-

Esa información le robo el aliento, ¿en serio podía hacer eso?

-Quieres que demuestre que lo que digo es verdad.-y en ello Aizen genero un campo alrededor de Wonderweiss con la joya, el muchacho parecía dormir plácidamente, y en el mismo campo hecho de energía de la joya se materializo escenas del rubio, corriendo en un campo, riendo y jugando, pero luego de eso la escena cambia a una oscura, se veía como el chico corría mientras lloraba, como su rostro y ropa estaban bañados en sangre- ves a lo que me refiero, quiero borrar toda cadena que los ate a ese dolor, tu sabes cómo es que nacen los Hollows y porque ya no pueden ser purificados no?, lo único que debes hacer es rechazar sus memorias-

-Pe...pero yo….no estoy segura que sea lo correcto.-viendo como empezaba a soltar lagrimas el joven dentro de esa burbuja de energía, su corazón se contrajo, en verdad podría borrar todo rastro de dolor?

-No es mucho lo que te pido, pero si no te interesa ayudar a Wonderweiss, entonces tendré que desistir de querer ayudarle yo, sin tus poderes lo demás es inútil-empezó a jugar con sus palabras, siendo hábil al hablar, entrando a su mente, disuadiendo el pensamiento de la chica.

-Puedo sanar su dolor….-pregunto preocupada al ver las expresiones del chico-

-Claro que puedes.-

-Es….está bien lo hare.-

-Así me gusta.-una mueca simulando su victoria se dejó ver, imperceptible para ella.

-Yo…lo rechazo-y con un halo sobre la energía del artefacto, logro lo que no pensó que podría hacer.-

Pero cuando termino, noto un pequeño cambio en el chico, ya no hablaba, si no que su mirada veía hacia la nada.

-Es…estas bien?-cuestiono la pelinaranja.

-Claro que lo está, Kaname por favor llévatelo y que repose.-

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama.- llego hasta el susodicho, quien se le quedo viendo, para luego seguirlo fuera del Salón.

-Ves, te lo dije, él está bien.-

-Creo que tiene razón….-dijo no muy convencida, algo no le cuadraba, y eso esa la mirada perdida que se veía del chico, en verdad hizo lo correcto?-Puedo retirarme si ya no me necesita, Aizen-sama-

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, mereces un descanso.-dijo, y antes que pudieran seguir hablando, la esfera brillo intensamente.

-Qué es eso?-

Una proyección se hizo ver desde el Hogyoku, Orihime abrió sus ojos ante las escenas….era ella…por dios era ella!...pero cuando fue eso, jamás vistió así, o peor aún, no recordaba esos paisajes que se dejaban ver.

-Creo que la Joya quiere decirte algo.-mintió, el mismo habría preparado para empezar su verdadero plan, su teoría fue resuelta y con éxito, ahora ya estaba completo Wonderweiss, ahora podía usarlo como el arma que en definitiva que creo para atacar a Yamamoto.

 _-"Espérame….en la otra vida, espero volver a encontrarte"….."Por favor cuida de nuestro bebe….."Jamás me alejare de ti, siempre buscare la manera de estar contigo y seguir juntos como lo prometimos en nuestras vidas pasadas Rebecca"…._

-Rebecca?...-susurro inaudible

-Orihime, estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación fingida, al ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro de la chica, su plan había funcionado, y esto sería mejor de lo que pensó.

-Stanley…..-sin siquiera pedirlo todos y cada uno de sus antiguos recuerdos empezaron a llegar de manera desordenada y sin ningún sentido posible, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza como si eso lograra detener todo ese revuelo de imágenes.

-Orihime, llamare a Ulquiorra, debes descansar todo esto ha sido muy arduo para ti.-

-cla…claro…-miro sus manos y luego al castaño todo empezaba a cobrar sentido-Stan….Ulquiorra….

 **Fin Flasback**

-Porque….porque tuvo que mostrarme eso….ahora…no sé qué sentir….-empezó a llorar amargamente, tristemente para ella recordó absolutamente todo, incluso el dolor de todas aquellas vidas que paso en esos entonces… y justo en ese momento reparo en su meñique…..su hilo….podía notarlo era poco visible, pero ahora sabia donde terminaba ese atado….-Por favor Kurosaki-kun….sácame de aquí…..llévame contigo….yo no quiero esto….no lo quiero….-siguió llorando hasta que se quedó completamente dormida de lo exhausta, sin reparar quien estaba de nuevo en ese cuarto observando y escuchando lo último que dijo ella.

-Así que el amor de él es más fuerte no?...-

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

 **Se que me tarde en subir este capitulo, pero es que mi mente se bloqueo...y pues hasta ahora logre terminar este capitulo...espero les guste**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Sohma**


	8. Capitulo 8 ¿Aun me amas?

**Nuestro Destino.** ** _"El Hilo Rojo del Destino"_**

 ** _Capítulo. 8 "¿Aun me amas?"_**

"Porque nada dura para siempre y nosotros dos sabemos que el corazón puede cambiar…."

{Guns´N Roses- November Rain}

.

.

.

" _Tanto lo odias?"_

 _-Eh?!...que….quién habla?...-_

" _Te hice una pregunta. ¿Tanto le odias para abandonarlo todo y seguir…..sin él?"_

 _-Yo….yo…-_

" _Eres una egoísta…..sabes cuánto dolor tuvo que soportar por verte feliz…..por verte vivir…"_

 _-Eso…yo no quería que fuese así!-_

" _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" se escuchó una carcajada que inundo todo el lugar "¿en serio?!...te estas escuchando ahora?!"_

 _-Cla…claro que lo hago….tu…tú no que sabes de todo lo que yo también pase!- grito molesta._

" _Deberías de haberlo notado, y sí, claro que también lo se….porque" aquella voz que se escuchaba lejana en un inicio ahora lo hacía más cerca, la habitación que antes estaba completamente a oscuras cambio su color a un blanco inmaculado "mírame….Orihime" se giró al sentir que su interlocutor se encontraba a espaldas de ella._

 _-Que?! ¿Quién eres?!- acaso era una ilusión, porque era ella misma a quien tenía frente a sus ojos?...-¿qué significa esto? ¿Acaso es un juego?- lanzo preguntas incrédula_

" _¿Tú lo crees?...Orihime yo soy tu…y soy Rebecca…"_

 _-¡Como?! ¿Qué quieres decir?!- no era posible eso….o sí?_

 _Un suspiro de decepción dejo escapar de sus labios " tan tarde llegue esta vez?...Orihime, busca dentro de tu alma y dime si lo que te estoy diciendo es mentira" le miro duramente._

 _-Pero…no puede ser….por…-su mano que estaba a la altura de su pecho la hizo un puño, mentira, esto no podía ser real….quizás Aizen estaba jugando con su mente de nuevo, si eso tenía que ser, él estaba jugando con ella._

" _Por favor aquí no tiene que ver ese tipo, estoy hablando de ti, de mi…de él!" al compartir una misma esencia podía también saber lo que pensaba, suspiro ya estaba llegando a su límite y si no la podía hacer entrar en razón, nada…..absolutamente nada, de lo que pasaron ellos dos durante tanto tiempo habrá valido la pena…. "Por favor tienes que escucharme"_

 _-Porque llegas hasta ahora….sabes cuánto espere a que llegaras! Porque no le detuviste! Porque dejaste que él se dejara convertir en eso! Acaso no entiendes lo que me duele verle así!.-sus palabras sonaron desesperadas._

" _¿Qué?...Orihime….creí que no lo aceptarías…acaso tú…..tu sabes lo que sientes?"_

 _-Que si lo se….que si lo se me preguntas…..siempre lo supe….siempre!...es solo que…que jamás llegó y pensé que me había abandonado….hace mucho….las últimas vidas no estuvo conmigo- su voz empezó a quebrarse, se escuchaba rota -así que selle de manera inconsciente mis recuerdos de todo, para no tener que esperar más….luego en esta vida conocí a Kurosaki-kun, por lo que estaba bien si él decidió seguir sin mí, pero todo lo que soportó no lo sabía hasta ahora….lo único que hizo Aizen fue…romper ese sello que forme, para evitar que el dolor siguiera aumentando mientras me embargaba.- cayo de rodillas y lloro desconsolada._

" _Entonces…porque….porque estas negando ahora ese sentimiento, porque lo rechazas de esa manera?, acaso ese joven es más importante que él?"_

 _-No!...no es así….Kurosaki-kun….yo le quiero…en un inicio pensé que era amor, pero solo es un sentimiento de cariño nada más…..fue alguien que me enseño a seguir adelante, y eso le admiro, es probable que desde que conoció a Kuchiki-san su espíritu de lucha solo se incrementó, pero incluso lo que puede que este sintiendo por Kurosaki-kun jamás se comparara a lo que en verdad mi corazón recuerda de él…a lo que en verdad siente por él…. Por Ulquiorra!-_

" _Lamento que las cosas sean como son, pero….Orihime necesito que me mires" le pidió dulcemente, se agacho y limpio el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos "Sabes que esto no terminara como esperamos verdad….pero debes ser fuerte, y tienes que hacer que Ulquiorra acepte seguir la siguiente vida…..solo falta poco…..solo un poco más…."sus vista se tornó acuosa, también amenazando con romperse a llorar._

 _-Lo se….lo se….pero esto me va dañar tanto….me va desgarrar por dentro….perderlo otra vez…no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo….- se abrazó a si misma tratando de menguar su sentir._

" _Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que ser fuerte por los dos…." Cariñosamente le hablo "Acaso Ulquiorra no estuvo ayudándote a volverte más fuerte, por favor no decepciones las esperanzas que puso en ti, porque, sé que dentro de él sin saberlo te volvió alguien más fuerte, capaz de soportar todo lo que se avecinaba….vamos" miro sus manos y pudo notar que se estaban volviendo transparente "casi no me queda tiempo, ahora solo te pido una vez más Orihime….debes ser fuerte a esto y tú sabrás si termina todo aquí o decides continuar…."_

 _-Yo…..yo ya tome mi decisión…- hablo con determinación._

 _Una media sonrisa fue lo que mostro, para luego acercarse a ella y juntar sus frentes su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana "Gracias Orihime….cuídate…..por favor se fuerte y no desistas nunca….mereces ser feliz….."_

 _-Lo seré….lo prometo….-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Habrá sido un sueño.- miro sus manos y las llevo hasta sus mejillas, aún tenía el rastro de lágrimas y luego poso su vista a aquella luna menguante que desde lo alto de su ventana se podía vislumbrar.-No….no lo fue….lo conseguiré…estoy segura que lo hare…gracias Rebecca….-

-Voy a entrar.-

-Eh?!.- sintió su corazón acelerarse, escuchar aquella profunda voz del cual sabía quién era el dueño.-Si…-

-Vas a comer.-en verdad era él, pero algo era diferente, su tono de voz….su tono era diferente….

-No, no tengo hambre….-y era verdad, comería pero más tarde, ahora necesitaba hablar de algo importante con el.-Ul…-

-Además, vengo a traerte noticias.-

-Eh?!-

-Tus amigos, se han infiltrado en Hueco Mundo.-

-Qué?- cómo?! Sus amigos…..-¿Porque?-

-Porque han venido a salvarte, no tienen ninguna otra razón.- esa pregunta era estúpida, porque otra motivo estarían ahí.

-A salvarme…-

-Si….sin embargo, eso no debería significar algo para ti, en cuerpo y mente eres uno de los nuestros, desde hace mucho que lo eres, y ponerte ese uniforme es lo que representa, Inoue Orihime-

Que trataba de decirle…..eso no era verdad….pero y si tenía razón, ella renuncio a todo cuando acepto irse con Ulquiorra hacia ese lugar, y ahora todos sus amigos se aventuraron a Hueco Mundo, para salvarle, llegaron a ese horrible desierto y todo por ella…. " _Kurosaki-kun"_ pensó ella, pero el pelinegro también tenía un punto a su favor y eso era que le había jurado lealtad a Aizen….

-Si…-

-Entonces dilo, a quien le perteneces.-

-Le pertenezco a Aizen-sama y sus deseos- no….eso no era cierto….ella no le pertenecía….pero y si decía lo que pensaba, que lograría, solo se convertiría en una carga más para sus amigos…para Ulquiorra.

-Vendré luego cuando termines, así que come, sino quieres soportar las consecuencias.-

-eh?!...-

Y con eso Ulquiorra salió de la habitación, que haría ahora ella, que no había dicho que necesitaba hablar con el pelinegro de eso que era importante….entonces porque no lo hizo…porque…..

" _Debes ser fuerte…."_

Es verdad, dijo que lo seria, y así lo haría.-tengo que hablar con Ulquiorra cuanto antes, cuando regrese lo hare….hablare con él…..prometo que seguiré nuestro camino…así que tú debes seguir también.-

.

.

.

.

" _Tks! Maldición…..porque tenías que decirlo así…..no lo dudaste ni un poco…."_ Ulquiorra quien ya se encontraba en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de la pelinaranja se hallaba divagando en sus pensamientos, desde que sus recuerdos regresaron, ya no regreso a ser el mismo, y menos si inmiscuía a cierta chica de ojos grises…. " _Te has convertido en alguien mentalmente fuerte_ "…..el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios " _así debe ser….y estoy orgulloso de que lo seas_ "

-Hey!- escucho alguien llamarle, y esa voz sabia de quien era….-Y bien ¿como esta? La honorable _Mascotita-_ pregunto sarcástico

Tks! Quien se supone que se cree?...¿Mascotita?…..maldito imbécil así que ha venido por eso….-Noitra-

-Se lo que has estado haciendo Aizen-sama te ha ordenado ocuparte de esa mujer ¿verdad?.-una sonrisa retorcida se dejo ver-Que envidia, y bueno, ¿cuánto le has enseñado?-pregunto con lascivia.

-Eres repugnante.-como se atrevía a hablar de ella de esa manera, como era posible que estuviese metiendo sus narices en algo que de primera mano no le importaba en lo más mínimo y menos imaginar el cuerpo de la chica de la forma en que lo hacía, pensar así no hacía más que revolverle el estómago y hervir su sangre….era un maldito degenerado.

-Hey Hey, no te pongas así.- impidió que siguiera su camino-Solo estoy preguntando si hiciste un buen trabajo, ¿no?-sonrió con sorna.

Es un maldito entrometido, bien, si quiere saber qué es lo que Aizen piensa entonces hare ver lo tan corta que es su estúpida mente- Eres curioso….- Ulquiorra comenzó a explicar el motivo por el cual Aizen planeo llevar a Orihime a Las Noches, pero eso fue mucho antes de enterarse de lo que sus poderes eran capaces de hacer más con esa Joya tan poderosa.-… aunque esta situación fuese forzada, eso hizo que pudiera pensar que eligió ese camino desertor por ella misma y finalmente dejándola venir por su propio pie al lugar que le especifique y dejando su hogar por Hueco Mundo, esos pensamientos se grabaran en su mente y todo pensamiento de huida se disolverá por completo….- " _es posible que aun siga pensando que fue su elección y no que fue manipulada desde un inicio"_ fueron los pensamientos de Ulquiorra, seguir hablando de todo el dolor que le hizo sufrir no hacía más que llenar de una desagradable sensación su pecho….ese lugar donde debería estar su corazón…-No obstante parece ser que la última parte no salió del todo bien.- y eso era cierto no contaba con que esos chicos se atrevieran a ir por ella a ese lugar.- aun así podemos decir que ya no está bajo los ojos de la Sociedad de Almas.-

-Qué plan más bueno e ingenioso, a la altura de Aizen-Sama ¿no?- hablo con una confiada sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? Para Aizen-sama, esto no es nada más que un juego- uno muy absurdo y malditamente errado si le preguntan, sabia cuáles eran las probabilidades de su supervivencia en todo eso, y eran nulas, incluso hasta para el Espada número uno, no creía que pintara una victoria rotunda, "todos estamos siendo manipulados al antojo de sus ideas" pensó para si Ulquiorra.-Si todo sale bien, perfecto, y si no es así….perfecto también.- se giró para seguir su camino no sin antes volver a ver a su interlocutor, había un tema que tenía que dejar por zanjado y por lo tanto no podía obviarlo, conocía su obligación….pero también su _deber._ -Apártate. Esa mujer….no tiene poder suficiente para escapar de este sitio.- con eso dejaba claro _"¡no la toques!"_ esperando que haya sido captado el mensaje, los ojos de Noitra solo destilaban hiel a causa de su _advertencia_

" _Aun cuando tiene la voluntad de luchar, me encargare de que este segura porque a pesar no tiene la fuerza suficiente para huir, podría morir en el intento y eso no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo"_ con eso el Cuarto Espada siguió su camino por los pasillos del palacio de las Noches, tenía que probar un punto y necesitaba hacerlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Esas dos…..debes protegerte de ellas mujer- susurro bajo.

.

.

.

-Caminos divididos….Uh.- menciono Ishida un poco nervioso por la situación más que todo.

-Seguro que hemos acabado en un lugar de mala muerte- ahora era Renji quien tenía la palabra.

-Parece como si el reiatsu que tenemos por delante, no fuera algo que ustedes puedan manejar….-sus emociones estaban cada vez aumentando, euforia, ansiedad, confianza, todo una mezcla, estaba tratando de tener el control de todos sus sentidos, pero como la misión autoimpuesta por él mismo, tenía que cumplirla a como dé lugar, y no se permitirá perder esta batalla, tenía mucho en juego así que ni soñarlo lo haría.

-Nosotros cinco recorreremos de arriba abajo cada camino a la misma vez…-

¿Escucho bien?! Como podía sugerir algo tan descabellado, es decir el acaba de mencionarlo son LOS ESPADAS A LOS QUE ENFRENTAN!...simple es inconcebible, como siquiera puede decir que cada uno podría enfrentarlos solos, es una completa idiotez, eso no ira a ninguna parte! Que estaba pensando Rukia al decir eso.

-Basta, mostrar preocupación por la vida de un guerrero en el campo de batalla…..es un insulto a ese guerrero…- Renji acepto tan rápido la propuesta de la ojivioleta, entendía cuál era la verdad detrás de ello, así que no se opuso para nada, estaban contra reloj y lo sabían muy bien.

Ichigo escuchó atentamente la postura de ambos, tenía que admitirlo, pero ellos estaban en lo correcto, suspiro derrotado.- Bien, entonces nos dividiremos.-acepto, ellos eran fuertes, y su deber era confiar en ellos, confiar en que sus amigos saldrían bien de toda esa locura así como él también necesitaba hacerlo, porque alguien esperaba por él, y no podía faltar en llegar a ella.

Antes de partir cada uno, Renji se tomó la tarea de pedir que se reunieran y colocaran sus manos juntas, diciendo que exclamaría un cantico, un antiguo ritual de guerreros, que serviría para levantar sus espíritus y dándoles el empujón que necesitaban en ese preciso momento para atravesar todo ese peligro que estaba delante de ellos, y como buenos guerreros escucharon cada palabra haciendo suya por convicción cada una de ellas, y solo tener en mente una cosa _no morir sin dar la mejor pelea de sus vidas-_ JURAD! QUE INCLUSO SI LA TIERRA DEBAJO DE NOSOTROS SE ROMPE, VIVIREMOS, Y QUE VOLVEREMOS A ESTE LUGAR DE NUEVO!- y con eso sellaron su pacto, todos apuntaron con firmeza su camino frente a la muerte en cada uno de esos pasillos, sin esperar lo que les aguardaba, pero con una razón en su corazón, regresarían con vida! y lo harían porque su amistad y ahora su pacto era su más fuerte convicción para no perder ante nada! Aun cuando les cueste mucho más de lo que pensaban, ellos regresarían cueste lo que cueste…

"Su camino se ha divido en cinco!...sin embargo su voluntad permanece como una sola!"

-Inoue….ya estoy aquí…solo aguanta un poco más, estoy a punto de encontrarte….por favor espérame….solo espérame….- Ichigo se dijo para sí, mientras corría por ese largo pasillo.

.

.

.

-Gracias chicos por venir a mi rescate….pero…-recordó nuevamente toda su conversación con Aizen, de sus poderes y de esa joya con un increíble poder el Hougyoku- gracias Kurosaki-kun a ti también, por favor cuídate no permitas que te lastimen….aun así…hay algo que he encontrado que debo hacer aquí, es probablemente es algo que solo yo puedo hacer…usare mis poderes sobre el Hougyoku y lo rechazare hasta que vuelva al momento en el que ni siquiera exista- su determinación era increíble, y la decisión tomada por su corazón aun lo era más.

-Pero primero…..debo hablar contigo….Ulquiorra…- se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hasta lo único que le daba un poco de tranquilidad en ese lúgubre lugar, la Luna tan inmaculada, tan única, junto sus manos y se dirigió a ella como si la misma pudiese escucharlo.-Por favor….ayúdame…ayúdame para que él pueda escucharme….solo eso es lo único que te pido.-

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Dios! solo él sabe cuanto me costo poder terminar este capitulo!, se viene lo bueno. XD...esperen el próximo capitulo traerá muchas sorpresas...ademas le va quedando poco a este fic, estamos en los últimos capítulos...espero les haya gustado muchísimo!**

 **Nos leemos luego!**

 **Sohma**


	9. Capítulo 9 ¿Puedo Amarte?

**Nuestro Destino.** ** _"El Hilo Rojo del Destino"_**

 ** _Capítulo. 9 "¿Puedo Amarte?"_**

"El dolor enseñaba que una forma, aunque opaca, puede ser luminosa."

{Anónimo}

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y empezaba a sentirse ansiosa, saber que todos sus amigos estaban cerca le causaba esa sensación, necesitaba calmarse cuanto antes, pero como, sus últimas platicas con Ulquiorra han sido todo un dilema, y como no si su comportamiento se ha vuelto más distante cada vez más….pero debido a que?….lo único que estaba agradecida es que sus amigos aún no habían entrado en batalla, eso según lo que le comento Ulquiorra no hace mucho, le menciono que ella junto a los demás arrancar sabrán cuando se estén enfrentando a otros Espada, ya que por orden de Aizen estos comunicaran con sus reiatsus los resultados de sus batallas.

-Mujer.-

-Eh?!- en que momento entro a su cuarto?

-Solo he venido a informarte que uno de tus amigos a entrado en batalla con los Privaron-Espada-le hablo con total indiferencia.

-Pri...Privaron-Espada?-pregunto preocupada, pensó que tardarían un poco más para sus peleas, pero saber que podrían estar en peligro ahora, pero ¿quiénes eran esos Privaron-Espada?.

-Déjame aclararte quienes son, ya que por tu expresión veo que no lo sabes. -

-Uh?-

-Los Privaron-Espada son los antiguos Espada que oficialmente han perdido su rango y a los que se les asigno un dígito de tres cifras. No obstante, al haber sido anteriormente Espada, son Arrancar más fuertes que los Números- fue la explicación que le dio el azabache.

-No puede ser….-susurro incrédula, ella se dio cuenta de lo que podían ser capaz los números, pero enfrentarse a antiguos Espadas, eso…eso era…. " _Chicos_ ".

-No deberías porque poner esa cara, diría que ellos han aumentado su fuerza como para atreverse a venir a este sitio-

Orihime lo miro de inmediato, la estaba… ¿la estaba animando?

El pelinegro de inmediato se maldito internamente, que diablos estaba haciendo, giro su rostro hacia un lado, no quería que ella lo viera de esa forma, siendo benevolente. -Esperemos que esos Privaron-Espada hagan bien su trabajo y no los dejen avanzar. -

Orihime siguió mirando al azabache, tratando de comprender el porqué de sus acciones, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él...toco su rostro, acto ante el cual el ojiesmeralda no tuvo ninguna reacción, la pelinaranja con la yema de sus dedos siguió la línea que podrían simular lagrimas surcando por todo su rostro- dolor….-susurro la chica.

Al tiempo que La Cuarta Espada iba a retirar la mano de ella, cuando la tomarla, esta continúo hablando. -Porque te rehúsas a continuar…- sus ojos comenzaban a verse acuosos -sé que también sufriste- su expresión se volvió suave y reflejaba lo que estaba sufriendo –¿Qué pasaría si lo que te pone triste, también me pone triste a mí? ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que, a pesar de sonreír, lloro mientras duermo? ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que siento que quedo sin aliento y apenas puedo respirar? -sin dejar que pasara otro instante más, se abalanzo al pecho de azabache tomando con fuerza la chaqueta de este y comenzando a sollozar. - ¿Qué pasaría si lo que quiero me hace sentir triste? Quizás todo sea mi culpa -

-Mujer, que haces?- observo atento desde el momento que comenzó a tocarlo, pero que le abrazara, y esas palabras, que quería decirle con ellas ¿porque? ¿acaso ella….?

-Ulquiorra…-levanto su mirada gris para ver los profundos verdes del azabache. - _Si promettono di essere sempre insieme ?_ -(Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?)- el mencionado perceptible abrió sus ojos a la sorpresa….ella…..ella lo recordaba?-

-Orihime- susurro.

-¿Puedo arreglar las cosas? Por favor dime…- miro fijamente al de ojos verdes -te lo dije, y no me creíste…te jure que en cada una de nuestras vidas siempre te amaría...-hablo mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas- se porque lo hiciste, se porque dejaste que te absorbiera ese dolor….pero...pero...yo aún seguiré esperando a que continúes….-apretó más sus puños a las ropas del pelinegro.

-No puedo, tu no debes aspirar algo que jamás será y el cual solo te llevará a la destrucción...a la desesperación. - suavizo su mirada.- sabes lo que se siente que dejar de confiar en alguien? ¿Dejar de confiar en la persona que amas? ¿sabes que se siente cuando te quiebras por dentro y tratando de encontrar la respuesta no la encuentras? Muchas veces me lo pregunte, y me pregunte qué hacer para dejar todo atrás, todo el dolor que estaba carcomiendo día con día mi corazón y mi alma- hablo por lo bajo, desviando la mirada y ocultándola bajo su cabello desordenado.

-Claro que también lo sé, muchas de las veces en que he muerto, estuve esperando que la soledad dejara de lastimarme, que dejara de seguir clavando ese desgarrador sentimiento….el no poder verte…...fue lo más devastador que he sentido….el no poder amarte...-ella tomo las manos del pelinegro y las llevo hasta su pecho- acaso no sabes que esto puede latir aun por ti….no puedes ver que aún sigo sintiendo lo mismo desde el comienzo.- una de las manos de él la llevo hasta la mejilla de ella, limpiando las lágrimas que viajaban en su rostro, ese simple tacto hizo estremecer algo dentro de ella.

-Tu, estas confundida, esto es simplemente absurdo. –se separó y le confeso aun sin dejar de ver con sus profundos ojos verdes los grises de ella.

-No….yo sé que aún hay algo dentro de ti….puedo percibirlo...-tomo la mano del pelinegro y volvió a acercarse, entrelazo sus dedos con las de el para acunar más su rostro.-sé que aún hay una tenue luz que se mantiene….-

-Nunca fue ese el problema…-acorto más su distancia, rozando sus labios con los suyos, inhalando ese embriagante olor. -no lo es….-sin dar paso a otra palabra más se apodero de los labios de la chica, demandando en un simple acto más de ella, era un beso lleno de pasión, atención, necesidad….y amor….

Ella le tomo de los brazos acercándose más a él, profundizando más el beso, permitiendo que tuviera mayor acceso a su boca, donde el pudiera recorrer cada rincón de la misma, envenenándose con ese dulce y apetecible sabor de sus labios, era sencillamente adictivo el dulzor…. Ni siquiera le era posible apartarse de ellos, pero la necesidad de aire las exigió hacerlo. Una vez separados pudo notar el enorme rubor que se colocaba en sus mejillas dándole una hermosa apariencia.

-Sabes que puedo destruir lo que representas…tu eres libre para seguir…libre de continuar sin necesidad de cargar con mi pasado, seré como el fuego que arrasa con todo si pretendes seguir a mi lado...-sus manos estaban entre el rostro y cuello de la pelinaranja.

-No me importa….porque sé que yo sigo en tu interior, porque el único desierto e infierno que conozco es el estar sin ti….aun cuando estamos divididos por distintos cielos, aun cuando estas en ese profundo agujero lleno de errores oscuros, aun cuando tomaste mi voluntad para huir solo, estoy aquí para llevarte a casa….aun cuando el cielo caiga, y ellos pretendan llevarse todo, no hay dolor que no pueda superar...si eso incluso signifique morir por ti….Ulquiorra...-nuevamente acerco sus labios a los del ojiverde y comenzó a besar insistente, logrando que su contraparte corresponda a la acción.

 _Si el sol se enfría a lo largo del camino,_

 _y si las estrellas no se alinean para iluminar el camino_

 _y cuando caigas a lo lejos y choques de espalda hacia abajo…._

 _Voy a seguir buscándote y lo seguiré haciendo…._

 _para llevarte a casa..._

Orihime se separó unos segundos, nuevas lagrimas recorrieron sus ojos, miro a Ulquiorra fijamente -Siempre espere por ti….mientras seguían las páginas de mi vida….esperando ver tu rostro, desesperada y sin lograrlo….pero ahora te he encontrado en este lugar tan roto y desahuciado….Ulquiorra abrázame, abrázame como lo hacías antes….como lo hacías antes de separarnos , y muéstrame como hacer nuevo todo otra vez….te necesito….- y sin esperar otra respuesta más la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el mullido sofá que usaba la chica, colocándola delicada sobre esta.

" _Probablemente esta sea nuestra única y última vez que conversemos, que hablemos…la última vez que estemos juntos, así como al principio de todo"_

-Estás de acuerdo en lo que me pides….-pregunto con una voz un poco más ronca, era un tonto si pensaba que todas esas palabras no lograrían un efecto en él, sería un estúpido si no entendía lo que ella le estaba pidiendo y lo que ella ya estaba reconociendo…..reconocía lo que en verdad él significaba para ella…. Aun como portador de aquella alma que la amo con locura en un pasado y ahora en un presente.

No es que haya sido simplemente por el hecho de que sean almas gemelas, no, no fue de esa manera, sino que fue por la convivencia que ellos han estado manteniendo desde que llego a Las Noches, recuerda las veces en las que ella le pedía salir de su encierro y con el permiso y autoridad que Aizen le había otorgado sobre aquella humana, podía cumplir con las peticiones de la chica, en ocasiones daban una vuelta cerca de los jardines del palacio, en una parte de aquel lugar donde existía una luz artificial similar a la luz del día, era como ver un sol dentro de aquel domo, curiosamente en esos paseos se les unía un pequeño cuadrúpedo, un hollow en forma de cachorro, ese pequeñín le pertenecía a Yami, cuando estaba cerca de ellos le encantaba que lo cargara la pelinaranja, gracias a ese animalito, mucha veces la salvo de que se cayera de un lugar alto, o que simplemente no llegara a lugares dentro de ese palacio en los que no debía porque cruzar, ya que su seguridad dependía de eso. Pero sin ser así, muchos pequeños detalles, tardes de caminata, entre otros, fueron lo que cambiaron poco a poco la manera en la que empezaba a ver a su protegida; incluso hubo ocasiones que cuando regresaba de misiones, la chica lo estaba esperando mientras charlaba o simplemente se sentaba junto a las fracciones de Tier Hallibel la actual Tercera Espada, en aquellos lares del palacio.

No fue algo que naciese de la noche a la mañana, sino que los minutos se convirtieron en horas, que luego se convirtieron en días y esos días en semanas; estar alrededor de alguien durante tanto tiempo, tenía que existir una especie de sentimiento, o por lo menos afecto hacia el contrario.

Y eso es lo que termino de concretarse justo en ese momento, no solo el recordar sus vidas pasadas, sino el simple hecho de que ambos sintieran algo realmente fuerte dentro de ellos, pero como todo, existía un inicio y un final, y por más vueltas que le haya dado al asunto, no llegaba a otra conclusión que, aunque no regresara esa chica al mundo humano, y la proclamara para sí dentro de Hueco Mundo, no podría terminar en un final feliz, o simplemente grato, ya que Aizen ante todo tenía el derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca cuando quisiese sobre esa mujer, y él conociéndose lo sumamente celosos a lo que es suyo, no podría soportar algo como eso, y terminaría por iniciar el fin de sus días como un Espada al servicio del rey de Hueco Mundo. Terminaría por lucha por ella, y era posible que terminara perdiendo, no solo su vida, sino también a la mujer que se había apropiado de sus sueños y de sus deseos.

" _Porque el Destino muchas veces es muy caprichoso…. Y juega con los corazones abatidos…"_

Su Hilo del Destino iniciaba en Orihime Inoue y terminaba en Ulquiorra Cifer….o destino más cruel, como era posible querer simplemente unir dos almas que ahora se encontraban separadas por varias circunstancias, siendo la principal de ellas que sus tiempos hace mucho dejaron de coincidir...pero nadie conoce los caprichos de la vida...del mismo destino el cual los volvió a encontrar en un mundo donde lo imposible se volvió posible….

-No importa que mi esperanza muera…..perder todo lo que encontré….en un mundo tan vacío….en lo que tú, te tuviste que convertir….el mismo vacío….-acerco sus manos a los hombros de Ulquiorra acariciando sobre su ropa, sus brazos, su pecho, aferrándose a este como impidiendo que con ese acto, se llegara a retirar….llevo sus manos hasta la cremallera de su chaqueta….la tomo entre sus dedos y deslizo hasta abrirla por completo….dejándola caer por sobre sus hombros hasta retirarla completamente cayendo a un costado del sofá, el pelinegro lo único que hizo fue seguir la demanda de la chica, ella delineo el agujero hollow que estaba en su pecho, se acercó lentamente y le dejo castos besos alrededor del mismo, no comprendía porqué pero tenía la sensación de que le quemaba, o quizás es porque estaba empezando a subir la temperatura dentro de sí, la pelinaranja seguía repartiendo tiernos besos haciendo su recorrido por el cuello hasta llegar a su boca, aprisionando sus labios contra los suyos.

-Me he perdido durante mucho tiempo, y mi error fue tratar de rechazar mi amor por ti…-susurro mientras besaba delicadamente los labios del Espada, succiono su labio inferior, poco a poco haciendo cooperar con ella la demanda de la acción. -Aun cuando sé que el final se acerca, no quiero dejar esto….quiero amarte y que me ames sin límites, que no exista más una Humana y un Espada...que seamos solos tu y yo al final….porque aun cuando esta batalla no ha terminado, no todo está perdido…. El lugar al cual pertenecemos aun cuando todo está destrozado a nuestro alrededor, no es el sol…tampoco es la luz…..sino que es aquello el cual nos une y que al final lograra ganar esta guerra...- tomo la mano del chico y la coloco a la altura del corazón de ella.- será esto…- le sonrió tiernamente.

-Calla y demuestra que aun eres mía, y que lo seguirás siendo aquí, ahora y siempre...-Ulquiorra estampo sus labios con los de la pelinaranja, besándolos con vehemencia, mordió el labio de la chica para que le permitiese seguir, al cual ella acato sin dudar, abrió paso su lengua en la cavidad de ella, y acariciando la suya con la de la chica, saboreando el dulzor de esta, haciendo más profundo el beso entre ambos.

La chica acaricio los brazos fornidos del chico subiendo sus manos hasta enroscarlos en el cuello del moreno, para empezar a jugar con el cabello del pelinegro o lo que le permitiese el lado donde no se encontraba su máscara, el joven poco a poco la fue recostando bajo si, para el pelinegro las ropas de la chica se estaban volviendo estorbosas, llevo una de sus manos para acariciar desde el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta el cierre de la camisa que utilizaba de uniforme, con gran maestría sin siquiera saberlo quito dicha prenda, dejando ver unos prominentes montes aún bajo la lencería blanca que aun utilizaba, bajo su mano hasta llegar a la hakama de la chica, deslizando sutilmente la prenda de su cintura, hasta sus tobillos, no sin antes quitar esas botas que le molestaban de momento. Aprecio el hermoso cuerpo que poseía la joven, esas curvas que escondía bajo ese uniforma, su perlada piel, sus senos voluptuosos, en si todo ella era perfecta.

¿De cuándo aquí él podría realizar tales acciones? Cuando antes las consideraba tan banales para los seres humanos, un impulso interno pedía con gran demanda el continuar sin detenerse siquiera a pensar, logrando por el momento su cometido.

-Ah~….-un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de la chica, logrando una sensación única en él, su entrepierna parecía que comenzaba a despertar solo con ese simple sonido gutural, luego de su atención a los labios de la chica, este se separó un momento, la falta de aire les exigió el detener ese simple acto que consideraba erótico. Miro a la chica una vez más, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, y sus mejillas tan sonrosados y apetecibles, un brillo singular en sus ojos, le indicaba que iba por el camino correcto. -Ulquiorra….por favor….-suplico la chica, tomo una de las manos del pelinegro y la coloco a la altura de su pecho.

Este sin pensarlo abarco con su mano todo el seno de la chica, presionando con fuerza sin llegar a la rudeza, otro gemido escapo de los labios de la ojigris. Ulquiorra bajo su rostro hasta la altura de esos montes blanquecinos como la nieve, viendo que en un momento pasaron de un color inmaculado de la perla blanca a un sutil rosa, sabiendo que la temperatura de la chica empezaba a aumentar, observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que sentía la ansiedad de seguir siendo explorada, Ulquiorra levanto un poco a la chica logrando con un toque de sus dedos soltar esa barrera de tela, que impedía apreciar los pechos de la joven, tirante por tirante retiro de forma lenta la lencería de la joven, dejando ver uno botones rosas que parecían indicarle el darles la atención que necesitaban. Llevo su boca a uno de ellos, lamiendo alrededor de ella generando una corriente que iniciaba desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, que en ese momento comenzaba a perder todo uso de razón, el chico se dio a la tarea de besar toda el área del botón, para luego comenzar a besar, succionar, y dar pequeños mordiscos al pezón de la chica, logrando que ella empezara a gemir del placer, con su otra mano, acaricio el otro pecho, dando leves masajes y luego unos cuantos mordiscos con sus dedos, la chica bajo él comenzaba a retorcerse de las sensaciones recibidas.

Una vez que ambos pechos fueron atendidos comenzó a dar castos besos hasta llegar a su parte baja, miro de nuevo a la chica, quien extasiada con toda la tormenta de sensaciones solo pedía internamente que siguiera con dicha labor, en sus ojos se mostraba el deseo que del momento, comprendiendo el mensaje el pelinegro tomo con sus dedos, la prenda íntima de la pelinaranja, deslizando suavemente sobre sus piernas, para luego dejar expuesto aquel fruto prohibido, que parecía lucir hinchado y brilloso, se acercó a su entrada y comenzó dando dulces besos alrededor de ella, la chica arqueo su espalda al recibir el primero beso, una corriente como un rayo llego hasta su cabeza y bajo de inmediato a su zona intima, un hormigueo placentero eran las sensaciones que recibía con cada beso del moreno.

Su miembro empezaba a pulsar, le pedía que también necesitaba la atención debida, ya su propio hakama hace un rato paso también a ser parte de la ropa que estaba dispersa en el piso, continuando con la estimulación de la joven, tomo sus piernas con ambas manos y las fue separando un poco, dando mejor acceso a su zona intima, llevo su lengua hasta ella, saboreando el dulzor del néctar femenino, estaba extasiado, se estaba volviendo adicto a ese sabor, la joven comenzó a gemir más fuerte – Ul….Ulquiorra~….Ah~…- no cabía en ese remolino de sensaciones, se podría tocar el cielo en ese momento y de esa forma…. No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, pero si admitía que se sentía como a gloria… instintivamente abrió un poco más sus piernas dando mejor acceso dentro de ella al chico, lo cual logro que otra corriente diera directo a su corazón y a su razón, estaba perdiendo la batalla con este último, en verdad esto era tan placentero, llevo sus manos a la cabeza del chico, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, necesitaba sentirlo dentro ella y era lo que trataba de trasmitirle, el chico logro que la joven soltara su primer orgasmo junto eso el néctar más delicioso jamás probado pudo saborearlo, era tan adictivo que juraría que jamás se cansaría de eso, miro a la chica y vio cómo su respiración era agitada, unas cuantas gotas de sudor se esparcían en el cuerpo de la joven logrando verse como un apetecible manjar.

-Maldición…-gruño por lo bajo, su entrepierna dolía, estaba llegando a su límite de la cordura, y necesitaba cuanto antes adentrarse entre esas paredes que le invitaban a unirse al placer y lujuria. -estas listas? - y aun cuando no lo estuviera, él se encargaría de que si lo hiciera.

-Te necesito…no aguanto más…-logro decir en un susurro la joven de cabellos naranjas, su mirada indicaba el ruego, lo quería, y pedía que se volvieran uno solo. Llevo sus manos hasta la altura del pecho de Ulquiorra y dibujo aquel tatuaje con sus dedos, era tan perfecto, pensó para sí la joven.

Ulquiorra mirando las acciones de la mujer, corrección _su mujer_ , comenzó a acercase, bajo sus interiores, retirándolos por completo, abrió más las piernas de la mujer y levanto un poco su cadera, su miembro estaba hinchado y seguía pulsando cada maldito segundo más fuerte, se acercó a su sexo y poco a poco se fue introduciendo dentro de la chica bajo él…-maldición, esta apretado….-susurro entre dientes, era tan placentera esa sensación, siguió adentrándose más y más de forma lenta, hasta que encontró aquella barrera, la prueba de que esa chica se convertiría en toda una mujer y que él tendría el placer de convertirse en su primer hombre.

\- Ah~!... Ulquio…ah~~…-la chica se sostuvo de los hombros del moreno, mientras se abría paso en su entrada, dolía, comenzaba a doler.

Ulquiorra intento ser lo más cuidadoso posible, pero su cordura la estaba perdiendo de momento, y de una estocada se adentró hasta el fondo, en aquellas paredes tan estrechas para su hombría, era como un fuego que estaba quemando por dentro, y el calor de ella no hacía más que ahogarlo intensamente. La joven grito de dolor al sentir aquel intruso de gran tamaño dentro de sí, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué debía de doler de esa manera? El chico al ver la reacción de la joven, no se movió en absoluto, quedándose quieto hasta que ella pudiese acostumbrase.

-Du…duele…-dijo en un pequeño quejido, sus uñas se habían aferrado a la espalda del joven, aun así, dolía mucho.

El chico para tratar de disimular el dolor se acercó a besarle, una fina capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, logro sacar uno que otro gemido de la joven, cuando ella se sintió más excitada después de haber pasado todo rastro de dolor, comenzó a moverse, dándole a entender que podría continuar. A lo cual Ulquiorra comenzó a moverse dentro de ella en un vaivén que empezaba de los más lento hasta volverse rápido, su pasión y lujuria a ese punto ya había arrebatado todo indicio de razón. La chica estaba jodidamente apretada, pero eso lograba solo excitarlo aún más, sentirse prisionera bajo aquellas húmedas paredes que lo incitaron a la locura de lo prohibido.

-Ah….ah…Ul…ah...~-Su mente estaba nublada, lo único que hacía era recibir esos estímulos que la hacían perder el juicio, Orihime se apodero de los labios del pelinegro, adoraba besarlos, ese dulce sabor a menta la embargaba por completo.

Ulquiorra siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, ambos jadeando de placer, incluso sus sexos se escuchaban el chocar de ellos, era una locura lo que ocurría en esa habitación, Ulquiorra volvía suya a la chica y esta no tenía la más remota idea de lo que eso significaba. Ambos cuerpos fundiéndose como uno solo, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones del momento, no había más hollows, o shinigamies, o incluso humanos… eran simplemente ellos dos ante todo el mundo…. Solo ellos dos.

Unas cuantas estocadas más, llegando hasta la profundidad de la intimada de la joven, lograron que ambos llegaran al clímax, en un sonoro jadeo por parte de ambos, Ulquiorra termino por esparcir su semilla dentro de ella corriéndose por completo, y ella no quiso quedarse atrás, sino que al mismo tiempo también dejo liberar su esencia, luego de eso él salió de ella lentamente, haciendo gemir a la joven, ambos estaban exhaustos, sus cuerpos cubierto de sudor, tratando de normalizar su respiración, el pelinegro se acomodó a un lado de ella, y esta se recostó sobre su pecho, la sabana que estaba cerca de ellos sirvió para cubrir la desnudez de ambos.

-No me arrepiento de esto….ahora sé lo que siento… y también sé que no podre borrarlo jamás….-le susurro la joven dando una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos empezaban a volverse pesados, mientras el pelinegro solo le escuchaba sin decir una sola palabra- Te amo…..Ulquiorra…-y con eso cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ulquiorra beso su frente, una vez que se percató que estuviera completamente dormida, y luego miro a su alrededor, coloco un brazo sobre sus ojos, y soltó un pesado suspiro. -pero que hice…se supone que debí alejarme, esto no fue más que un error…-lentamente se alejó de la chica, tomo su ropa y se vistió, fue al baño del cuarto de la joven lavo un poco su rostro y lo tallo. – Maldición!...Eres un estúpido Ulquiorra, sabes que esto no tenía que terminar así, eres un verdadero estúpido. - se maldijo así mismo, golpeo con fuerza el lavamanos y miro por el espejo a donde aun dormía la chica, frunció su seño y luego lo suavizo, salió de ahí y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero no sin antes mirar de nueva cuenta a la chica – perdóname Orihime….pero…esta será la última vez que pierda mi cordura contigo… tu eres lo que debo proteger…. Y eso incluye que debo protegerte también de mi…- y con eso salió de la habitación. No sin antes percatarse que nadie le observara salir de ahí.

Camino un poco entre los pasillos de Las Noches con sus manos en sus bolsillos, hasta que un sirviente se acercó a él- Ulquiorra-sama- le detuvo antes que siguiera su camino hacia su habitación- Aizen-sama pidió que todos fueran al salón de reuniones. -

-Todos? ¿Incluso las fracción y la chica? - pregunto

-No señor, solo pidió que estuvieran los diez espadas y los señores Ichimaru-sama y Tousen-sama.-

-Está bien, solo deja que vaya a mi cuarto, en un momento estaré por ahí.-

-Como usted diga Ulquiorra-san- y con eso el sirviente se alejó.

-Y ahora que pretendes Aizen?.- se preguntó así mismo, con ello se apresuró a su habitación, tomaría un baño rápido y se dirigiría al salón de reuniones, esto no se gustaba nada, absolutamente nada.- creo que ya es hora de tomar mi lugar en esta guerra, es una lástima que no saldré con la victoria como me gustaría, pero ese fue mi elección y yo mismo debo afrontar las consecuencias de esa elección.- y con ellos se fue alejando en los largos pasillos del palacio de Las Noches.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Se que no tengo gran excusa por haberme perdido por tanto tiempo... y lamento eso... pero he tenido unos meses muy complicados... y con ello hasta la inspiración habia tomado una larga vacación...**

 **Pero solo por ello les dejo este capitulo largo y con lo prometido... lemon XD... espero sea de su agrado...**

 **Nota: Esta historia le quedan pocos capitulos, por lo que esperaria poder subir pronto el siguiente, y en base al final que publique y las reacciones que tenga, posiblemente suba un final alternativo, pero estoy en veremos... por el momento disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima! les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Sohma**


	10. Capitulo 10 La Desesperación Comienza

**Nuestro Destino.** ** _"El Hilo Rojo del Destino"_**

 ** _Capítulo. 10 "El comienzo de la desesperación"_**

"Nada ni nadie puede impedir que sufran, que las agujas avancen en el reloj, que decidan por ellos, que se equivoquen, que crezcan y que un día nos digan adiós"

{Joan Manuel Serrat}

.

.

.

—A iniciar el plan final…¿no?- dijo en un susurro sonriendo amargamente y suspirando con pesadez.

Al entrar a la habitación de las cámaras, encontró a su camarada o por lo menos quien se supone lo es en esa travesía tan disparatada—Que aficiones más raritas tienes, Tousen-san-

El mencionado solo se dirigió hacia donde escucho la voz de su contrario —Que inapropiado. Tú también te mostraste interesado en vigilar sus movimientos, y viniste aquí para verlos ¿no es así? Ichimaru- y con ello el peliplateado tuvo que fingir, no hace mucho les llamaron para que fuesen todos al salón de reuniones, tal parece que Aizen estaría por iniciar su jugada; pero al llegar al cuarto de las cámaras encontró al ex-capitán del noveno escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas, por lo que sus intenciones se verían afectadas por lo menos un poco, sintió un tirón de su Hakama, cuando buscó de dónde provenía se percató de la presencia de Wanderweiss, lo miro con detenimiento recordando lo que pasó con la ojigris, sentía ciertos nervios el estar cerca de ese chico.

Entre cortas palabras y frases su interacción iba de a poco, jamás podría encajar con ellos, además era innecesario.

—Echa un vistazo- escucharlo interrumpió los pensamientos del de mirada zorruna, para prestar atención a lo que se refería el moreno —Se han separado en cinco-

—Oh ya veo, pero si se separan sus oportunidades de ganar descienden radicalmente. ¿Es que esos jóvenes no son conscientes de su situación? - _esta va mal, no creí que se separarían tan pronto, debo hacer algo al respecto o si no_ …pensó Gin.

—… y no solo eso, están atravesando un área muy interesante-

—…Ah. El nido de los "Tres Cifras"-

Y como Wanderweiss no entendió a lo que se referían en un intento de habla solo llego a pronunciar "tres" a lo cual Tousen comprendió que quiso decir y le explico—Los tres dígitos es señal de "su revocación" representa a aquellos cuyo rango ha sido revocado. Todos los que llevan un numero de tres cifras… son _Privaron Espada-_

—Si… bien…. Tousen, recuerda que Aizen-Taicho nos necesita en este momento, ¿vienes? -

—Tienes razón., vamos. -

Y con ello salieron de ahí ellos dos seguidos por el pequeño rubio, mientras salía de la habitación, Gin hizo una rápida mirada a cierto monitor, donde se veía al Shinigami sustituto que iba a iniciar su lucha con Dourdoni Arrancar #103; así como en los otros monitores sus otros amigos también estaban ya frente a otros Privaron Espada- regreso su vista al frente con la sola idea de que esos chicos debían salir de sus batallas victoriosos sí o sí.

.

.

.

—Gracias por estar aquí mis queridos Espadas- comento el castaño.

—Aizen-sama, los ryoka ya están en el palacio, que sugiere que hagamos? - pregunto el Séptimo Espada Zoomari.

—Necesito que tomen sus lugares en cada una de sus salas, y se preparen para luchar. -

—No cree que les toma demasiada importancia a ellos?, son solo cinco ¿qué pueden hacer contra nosotros?, los mataremos y punto- dijo hastiado Noitra.

—Creo que ya les había mencionado que no los subestimaran, deben detenerlos nada más. - mencionó mientras les miraba altivamente — Stark, Hallibel y Baragan, irán conmigo al mundo humano, junto a Tousen, Gin y Wanderwisse. Los demás se quedan a luchar. Y espero que salgan victoriosos- dijo con malicia, era parte de su plan que algunos de sus Espadas no llegaran a cumplir su misión de ganar, pero no todo estaría perdido de todas formas, esa energía que llegasen a dejar serviría para incrementar el poder de la Hyogoku, sin contar que necesitaba ir al mundo humano para usar ese pequeño poblado de Karakura y usarlo como sacrificio para crear la llave del rey espíritu.

—Entonces ¿solo luchamos y listo? - pregunto incrédulo Grimmjow, con las ganas que tenia de derrotar a Kurosaki —¿nadie intervendrá en nuestras peleas? -

—Esta vez nadie lo hará Grimmjow, puedes luchar con todo, solo recuerden no destruir el palacio en el proceso –

—Tsk!. Como si me importara- susurro el peliceleste.

—Muy bien, es hora de que iniciemos nuestra parte del plan, ya hicimos esperar mucho a nuestros invitados y yo debo encargarme del mundo humano. - mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida indicaba el castaño— ah… una cosa más, Ulquiorra, no dejes que nadie se acerque a rescatar a Inoue Orihime, aun necesito de sus poderes, -mencionó viendo de reojo al pelinegro quien solo asintió. —Cuando sea el momento te diré donde debes llevarla para completar mi perfecto plan, ¿entendido? -

—Como usted ordene Aizen-sama- sin ápice de expresión respondió Ulquiorra.

Después de que todos salieron del salón, Ulquiorra se encaminaba por los pasillos pensativo, pero en el camino—Alguien huele a menta, ¿te acabas de bañar? – el pelinegro suspiro irritado.

—Creo que mi aseo personal no debería de incumbirte, ¿no es así Gin?-giro su vista al peliplateado, que en ese momento le seguía el paso —puedo saber ¿Qué necesitas?-

—Oh~ pero que carácter…- rió por lo bajo, pero luego volvió a colocar una expresión seria —Ulquiorra, esto ya comenzó, será mejor poner en marcha lo que acordamos, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo? –

—Debes estar loco, si quieres enfrentarte a todo por tu ideal-

—Y acaso ¿ella también no lo valdría? – Ulquiorra lo miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada, conocía la respuesta, y justamente por eso, es que también se incluyó en el plan de Gin –Si eso supuse. Así que al final ¿te convertirás en el malo de esta historia? Eh…-

—Acaso ¿tú no hiciste lo mismo con Matsumoto Rangiku?-

—Auch! Eso dolió…-suspiro – si claro que se en lo que me convertí, pero jure protegerla y regresarle lo que le fue robado, así que no descansare hasta recuperarlo-

—No soy quien para juzgar si estas en lo correcto o no.-

—Jajajaja veo que ahora tienes hasta sentido del humor, bueno… y ¿qué harás ahora?, faltan unas horas para que todos partamos, ¿vas con Orihime-chan?-

Ulquiorra frunció levemente el ceño, tenía que hacer algo, o todo se arruinaría por culpa de su maldita imprudencia.

—Por lo que veo, estas atrapado en un dilema, ¿verdad?, - lo miro de reojo, era demás decir que solo él conocía los sentimientos de ambos, y como no, si ha sido el único que se les ha acercado para conocer de primera mano su historia, muy a su pesar, no se le hacía justo el desdichado final que les deparaba el destino en tan poco tiempo, suavizo su semblante diciendo —Solo no la dañes tanto, ella te ama… pero lamento decirlo, también ama a Kurosaki Ichigo y al final, tiene que escoger entre ustedes dos. -

—No hay nada que escoger- hablo duramente.

—Eso quiere decir que ya lo decidiste, bueno… te deseo suerte con eso entonces – se despidió con un ademan de manos —te veré luego, ven a la sala de las cámaras cuando termines, necesitamos hablar-

Mientras veía alejarse al peliplateado, hubo algo en lo que dijo Gin que le molesto, no podría saber cómo es que al final, el de mirada zorruna se dio cuenta de todo, pero tampoco es algo que le importara demasiado, no es como si él fuera a decírselo a Aizen en ese preciso instante, puesto que sabía que no le convenía en lo más mínimo. Pero, aun así, saber que Orihime aun guardaba sentimientos por el Shinigami, le irritaba y demasiado, pero, si quería mantener a salvo a la mujer, entonces, él tendría que tomar una muy importante decisión y esa era arrasar con todo rastro de sentimientos que poseía tanto ella como él, tendría que destruirlos por completo, sin dejar vestigios de nada, porque al final el tener sentimientos solo te vuelven débil, además era la única forma que se le ocurría para mantenerla segura y lejos de Aizen, solo así podría salvarla, solo así él podría morir en paz durante su batalla sin remordimiento alguno.

—Solo esto se me ocurre para demostrarte que te amo, aún a costa de mi propia vida- susurro para sí.

.

.

.

Empezaba a despertar, una vez lo hizo se incorpora, notando inmediatamente su desnudes, la cubrió con las sabanas, miro a su costado, pero, para su infortunio, él ya había se había marchado, aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba feliz, al fin encontró a su otra mitad, la parte faltante de su vida y su alma, no le importo el entregarse a la pasión del momento, y que ambos se convirtieran en un solo ser, de todas formas era la vida que quería seguir, con él a su lado, debía encontrar la manera de ayudarlo, miro sus manos y una idea llego a su mente.

—Si rechazo su forma hollow y lo regreso a su estado natural antes de que él…-aun le costaba pronunciar ese detalle que era importante — …muriera… quizás es posible que lo pueda convertir en… humano…- sonaba descabellado, y menos era decir que no podría ser arriesgado, talvez si usaba la Hyogoku, podría…- No!… ya dije que destruiría esa perla –se regañó a sí misma. —Pero… ya se! Le pediré ayuda a Urahara-san, él sabrá que hacer – y con esa alegría se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse y luego cambiarse, no tardaría mucho en llegar Ulquiorra con su desayuno y lo estaría esperando ansiosa.

Según por el tiempo transcurrido podría decir que el pelinegro se había retrasado, cosa curiosa, había enviado a uno de los sirvientes para indicarle que llegaría un poco tarde, le pareció realmente extraño, pero luego de un rato de estar pensando, recordó de inmediato —Mis amigos! ellos están aquí... lo había olvidado…- se levantó del sofá y se encamino hacía la ventana de su cuarto —debo hablar con Ulquiorra… él puede ayudar a mis amigos y a mí para detener a Aizen… por favor Kurosaki-kun, no le hagas daño al Ulquiorra… por favor…-

.

.

.

Estaban enfrentándose a duras batallas, Ichigo aún estaba cansado, su pelea con Dordoni lo puso exhausto, no estaba acostumbrado aún a su poder en forma Hollow, pero tenía que avanzar, si quería recuperar a Inoue tenía que seguir hasta el final —Por favor Orihime… ya estoy por llegar, espera un poco más…- dijo mientras corría con Nell.

En su camino, ahora todos tenían desafíos delante de ellos, y tendrían que luchar si querían volver regresar todos juntos de nuevo, su amiga les esperaba, y darían todo de sí, para rescatarla.

"¡La crisis los asecha a todos!"

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Aizen… uno de sus subordinados le entregaba un informe de la completa derrota de Dordoni el Privaron Espada Número 103, así como también escucho del atrevimiento de Zael Aporro Grantz de enviar a los Exequias en busca de los intrusos. Pero gracias a la habilidad de Aizen y su mente astuta, fue más que obvia la razón detrás de la decisión de Zael, la recolección de reiatsus para sus experimentos. Luego de una pequeña _charla_ entre Aizen y el pelirosa, este se volvió a sentar en su trono.

—Pareces contento, a pesar de que a uno de tus subordinados le han dado una paliza- mencionó Gin.

—¿Tú crees? -pregunto el Castaño

—¿Me equivoco? - _"nunca, sé lo que estas planeando, así que estas feliz de todo esto"_

Con la breve charla entre Aizen y Gin, es notable la tensión del ambiente, Aizen quería ganar al precio que fuera, y el peliplateado solo debía actuar como si estuviera de acuerdo con todo.

—No sé por qué, pero estoy disfrutando de esto. ¿Crees que estoy loco? –

" _si lo estas"_

—Claro que no, por raro que parezca, me siento de la misma forma- _"¡mentira!, escuchen chicos, deben sobrevivir… cueste lo que cueste…deben hacerlo"_

Por el bien de su amistad, y recuperar a su amiga, todos comenzaban a librar batallas en las que tendrían que ganar a como dé lugar.

Aun cuando las cosas se vean realmente mal para otros, no deben dudar de cada uno de ellos.

" _Hacia adelante… solo continua hacia adelante…"_

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra quien estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación de la pelinaranja, seguido de un subordinado para llevar sus alimentos, de pronto un reiatsu llego a informar de la osadía del Quinto Espada.

-Tsk! Maldito Noitra, siempre haciendo lo que le viene en gana- habló por lo bajo, aún así, le molestaba la imprudencia del tipo ese, ahora la Mujer debería estar preocupada, porque de inmediato el reiatsu de su amigo se iba extinguiendo poco a poco, podría ser que en cualquier momento esté a punto de morir. —Son unos tontos, tenían que haber ideado un plan para entrar, no hacerlo de la manera que lo están haciendo, si siguen así cada uno de ustedes ira cayendo como ficha de domino, sin esperanza alguna- tomo el pomo de la puerta que daba a la habitación de la chica, esto parecía que se complicaría mucho, si los Ryoka y los shinigamies no lograban salir de esa, entonces si estaría en un verdadero aprieto.

—Eh?!... que… que fue eso? - se preguntó la pelinaranja, al sentir que el reiatsu de Sado estaba desapareciendo.

—Voy a entrar. –

—Ul..-

—Parece que ya te has dado cuenta-

—Eh?! Dime que pas...-

—Ese idiota de Noitra se ha precipitado, incluso habiendo recibo ordenes de esperar en sus aposentos. -

" _Eh?! ¿Qué pasa… porque noto diferente la actitud de Ulquiorra… porque lo siento más frio y distante? …"_

—Hace falta mucho para matar a Sado-kun- Ulquiorra desvío la mirada, desinteresado. _"¿Ulquiorra que pasa?"—_ No está muerto.

El pelinegro sin girar su rostro, observo de soslayo a la pelinaranja, su mirada era fría, su actitud estaba igual, que era lo que pasaba por su mente, Orihime no comprendía nada, si hace tan solo unas horas, ambos se profesaron amor sincero, pero y ahora…

—Entra- hablo Ulquiorra. —Es hora de comer- con una voz gruesa y plana hablo. —gCome-

Orihime estaba desconcertada, que le pasaba a Ulquiorra, ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? — No tengo hambre- mencionó.

—Parte de tu trabajo consiste en mantenerte con vida hasta que Aizen-sama te llame- ¿Aizen? Que tiene que ver él con todo esto, no estaba bien, necesitaba respuestas, ¿Por qué Ulquiorra la estaba ignorando por completo? —Acaso quieres que te fuerce a tragarte la comida. –La pelinaranja respingo por el desasosiego que está generando la actitud de Ulquiorra.

Sin embargo, Orihime en ese momento, no podía pensar con total claridad, primero estaba la seguridad de su amigo y sumado el comportamiento diferente de Ulquiorra… pero por el momento la seguridad de su amigo era mucho más importante que otra cosa. —Sado-kun no está muerto…-

Ulquiorra lo sabía, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, la miro fijamente con el rostro más frio que pudiese mostrar.

—Que terca, aunque no me importa- Orihime al escucharlo se tensó, apretó más el agarre de uno de sus brazos, por alguna razón esas palabras la hirieron y mucho. —¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? - que estaba sucediendo, porque Ulquiorra le hablaba de ese modo tan cruel —Algo como ¿no te preocupes seguro está vivo? - más palabras crueles —Que ridículo. No he venido a consolarte. - A este punto Orihime podría escuchar como su corazón se estaba desfragmentando, pero porque no reaccionaba, porque no le decía nada…porque no podía reclamarle en ese momento….

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que estén vivos o muertos? – Orihime le miro desconcertada, no se atrevería o ¿si? ...— De todas formas, en poco tiempo tus amigos caerán eliminados. - la pelinaranja coloco una expresión de pánico —¿Qué tiene de malo que uno de ellos haya caído antes que los demás? –

No se atrevería…

—Antes de venir, debieron haber previsto que esto pasaría. -

—Para…- Orihime no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, le dolía, le dolía en el alma la manera de actuar del pelinegro, ¿Por qué la estaba tratando de esa manera?

—Si no estaban preparados para afrontar todo esto, la culpa recae sobre su estupidez. Si te dijera que son un grupo de idiotas, no te estaría mintiendo. Entonces ¿porque no lo admites? -

" _Por favor Ulquiorra no lo digas… no lo digas"_ rogó internamente. _"no…"_

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me avergonzaría de la estupidez de los que entran a Hueco Mundo sin haber medido sus fuerzas antes-

El eco de una fuerte bofetada se escuchó en la penumbra de la habitación de la pelinaranja, ella aún se encontraba jadeando, su mano le dolía, a pesar de todo, la piel de lo que estaba compuesto Ulquiorra era hierro, aun así, ese golpe en su mejilla basto para girarle medio rostro, aun se observaba la marca de la mano de ella.

" _Mierda"_ fue el pensamiento de Ulquiorra _"así que te preocupa tanto ese imbécil, ¿no es verdad?, bien, pues entonces pelea por él…"_

Ulquiorra no movió su rostro, solo le miro de reojo, con una imponente mirada, tan fría como la muerte misma, solo observo como ella se veía agitada, su impertinencia podría salirle muy cara, pero no estaba en sus planes hacerle algo físicamente, no a ella, pero si iba a desquitarse de un modo tal insolencia, su posición como Espada no le permitía dejar que alguien inferior realizara ese tipo de acciones, y menos frente a cualquier sirviente del palacio. Moviendo su rostro la miro fijamente y percibió el coraje y dolor de la pelinaranja, bien, eso quería, eso lograba, que ella le odiara, y si la única manera de hacerlo era jugando con su mente, entonces, de esa forma lo haría. Aun así, pudo ver las lágrimas que se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos, _"¿lloraba por él?… tks!"_

—Volveré en una hora- se encaminó a la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta volvió a hablarle con una voz grave y plana —Si no has comido para entonces… te ataré y forzare a tragarte la comida, debes estar preparada para eso- y con ello salió de la habitación de ella-

Una vez afuera, tomo con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, tenso sus dientes y frunció levemente el ceño, podía escuchar con claridad los sollozos y lamentos de ella, preguntando a la nada, el porqué de su actitud, algo en su interior se removía, era como un golpe directo a su pecho, ¿a qué se debería? ¿sería acaso algún sentimiento de culpa o remordimiento? —Lo lamento, pero esta es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo- susurro aun sin levantar la vista, se reincorporo y siguió su camino por el pasillo —perdóname Orihime, pero de ahora en adelante, debes verme como tu enemigo…- y con ello se perdió en los pasillos de Las Noches.

.

.

.

Orihime aún estaba perturbada, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Ulquiorra estaba actuando de manera tan vil con ella?, su mano aun le dolía, pero más que físico, era su corazón el que se estaba desfragmentando, un terrible dolor de soledad e incertidumbre se apodero de ella, y ahora que es lo que haría, el ojiverde entonces que era ahora su _enemigo o su…amante…_ acaso no significo nada lo que paso hace poco en esa misma habitación, cayó de rodillas sin fuerzas, estas la abandonaron de inmediato, en realidad, tenía que escoger a uno de los dos en esta batalla, sus amigos o el pelinegro, Ichigo o Ulquiorra….

—¿Qué debo hacer? … ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? - se cuestionó a sí misma, mientras gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. — por favor chicos…. No mueran…-

.

.

.

El camino divido, cada guerrero enfrentando duras pruebas, cada batalla desatada era decisiva, aun con su último aliento, cada uno lucharía hasta el final, esperando vencer y avanzar hasta su objetivo.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ha alcanzado alguien la corte de los Espada? - Entrando al cuarto de las cámaras ingreso Ulquiorra, en lo que Gin estaba ocupado jugando con los pasadizos que dabas a las recamaras de los Espadas.

—Vaya esto si no me lo esperaba. ¿Tú dándome conversación? - le miro burlonamente —creo que no te caigo bien ¿No es así? –

—Por supuesto que no- dijo con total sinceridad el pelinegro.

—¿En serio? ¿Oye, no podrías ser más simpático? - siguió la conversación, pero observando al ojiverde en lo que se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba el peliblanco, frente a los controles.

—…. Eso es…- Gin sonrió más ampliamente.

—¿Manipulando los controladores? - pregunto expectante Ulquiorra.

—No, no, no hago cosas dañinas, además…- le miro de reojo —odio las historias tristes-

—Que estas tramando Gin- le pregunto por lo bajo Ulquiorra.

—Ya te lo dije, el plan ya está puesto en marcha, y esto también forma parte de él.

—El que Sado Yasutora, fuera derrotado por Noitra, ¿también formaba parte de tu plan? - le pregunto mientras lo observaba.

—A decir verdad, no, el que ese idiota se adelantará no lo tenía en cuenta, y tal parece que el movimiento de los demás Espadas, no se hará esperar…. ¿Tú qué opinas? -

—Todos ellos tienen sed de pelea, y no los detendrás por más que lo intentes, lo que puedo decir es que, no hagas nada, y evitemos el menor daño posible, además, tú mismo lo dijiste, el resto depende de ellos, deben ganar si lo que quieren es salir victoriosos, no es un juego en lo que se han metido, y eso lo saben muy bien. -

—Quien diría que hablarías de ese modo, cualquiera pensaría que estas preocupado por ellos, acaso será por Orihime-chan-

—Deja de decir ridiculeces, no me interesa lo que les pase –

—Si claro, lo que tú digas, bueno, creo que será mejor que me valla, aún hay mucho por hacer antes de irnos al mundo humano, ¿estarás bien con lo que decidiste? Por lo que veo, ya empezaste con tu idea de que Hime-chan te odie, puedo ver que no lo está tomando como tu imaginabas-

—No te interesa, deja de entrometerte. Se lo que hago-

—Está bien, está bien… - gin levanto las manos en señal de rendición— ya no lo hare, en serio, vuelvo a decirte, no la lastimes demasiado, es una gran amiga de Ran y no me gustaría que terminara muy mal, debido a nuestras decisiones- sonrió con melancolía al pensar en la rubia.

Suspiro imperceptible, mientras observaba que no hubiese nadie cerca de la entrada del salón de cámaras, observo de igual forma que nadie se acercara por el pasillo, saco una de sus manos de su hakama y la extendió al peligris —Creo que esta es una despedida, cada uno tomará su camino al destino ya escrito, así que solo me resta desearte suerte-

Gin miro asombrado la acción de Ulquiorra, ¿en realidad esa era la verdadera personalidad del pelinegro?, bueno omitió su pensamiento por el momento y estrecho su mano de igual forma —Creo que tienes razón, fue divertido mientras duro, a ti también te deseo buena suerte y…- miro con melancolía al Ojiverde —espero seas feliz en tu siguiente travesía… adiós Ulquiorra Cifer-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, pero aun así se encontraba un poco desconcertado, dudaba de que supiera que continuaría su camino a la siguiente reencarnación, pero una cosa si es segura, hasta donde pudiera, protegería lo único valioso que tenía en ese maldito lugar.

Y como si Gin hubiese leído los pensamientos del pelinegro le habló —No te preocupes, no dejare que Aizen regrese al Palacio y le haga daño a Orihime-chan, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo, que yo hare el mío…. y el resto —soltó su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo —dependerá de ellos. – dijo girando su rostro a los monitores, donde se observaban a Rukia luchando con Aaroniero, Sado tirado en el suelo en un baño de sangre mientras Noitra se alejaba, Ichigo corriendo con una niña en brazos, Uryu, y otro Hollow corriendo por lo largo del pasillo, y Renji discutiendo con otro Hollow de apariencia grande, pero que la final se enfrentara a la Octava Espada Zael Aporro Grantz. —Si… todo depende de ellos ahora. – ambos salieron de la habitación mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

Al final Ulquiorra asintió sin comentar nada, no había porque, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y decir algo a esas alturas era solamente un mero consuelo que no serviría de nada, ambos se separaron en diferentes direcciones llegados a una de las equinas del pasillo del Palacio, cada uno con su mente enfocada en una sola cosa _Proteger lo que más amaban y evitar que Aizen destruya el mundo humano._

.

.

.

Sentimientos encontrados, zozobras generadas, remordimientos resurgiendo, todo un grupo de sensaciones que acompañan a cada guerrero frente al inicio de su batalla, ¿Quién ganara?...

.

.

* * *

 **Ok que puedo decir... me tarde siglos en continuar, pero es que he estado escribiendo otro fanfic que pronto subire... y Otra Oportunidad también tengo pendiente de actualizar...**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo.**

 **Les aviso que a esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y siento nostalgia al pensar que pronto le dare un** _ **"Fin"**_ **a esta historia... pero todo lo que comienza debe terminar... así que espero continuar pronto con los siguientes capitulos...**

 **Les deseo felices fiestas! y pasen un feliz año nuevo!**

 **Un enorme abrazo!**

 **SohmaCifer**


End file.
